Beyond the Light
by and122
Summary: Dos personas, dos almas... dos caminos que se entrelazan y desenlazan, un solitario príncipe y una chica perdida; ambos esconden secretos a la luz de un nuevo mundo. Dos seres que rogan por alguien que vea lo que de verdad son no lo que aparentan ser, pero nadie más puede; sólo ellos dos son capaces de ver lo que hay más allá de la luz que ambos pretenden ser.
1. Prólogo (An Innocent Warrior)

**Prólogo.**

 _(_ _ **An innocent warrior**_ _)_

Aquel día era cuanto menos grandioso, el cielo estaba completamente libre de cualquier rastro de nubes que mancharan a aquel azulado lienzo, un inmenso sol brillaba en lo más alto y una fresca brisa bañaba todo el lugar; sin lugar a dudas todo aquello anunciaba la llegada del verano a Altissia. La ciudad se hallaba sumida en un inmenso bullicio, todos los ciudadanos del lugar habían salido a disfrutar de aquel esplendido día por el que pasaba la capital del agua.

De entre toda aquella gente, había una personita que estaba más emocionada que nunca por aquel día, aquella personita era una niña de no más de seis años llamada Lena, una niña de largos cabellos castaños, que a la luz del sol estos cobraban un tono parecido al dorado color de la miel, de piel blanca y de ojos verdes.

Aquel día, Lena acompañada de su madre y su abuela, se disponía a ir a lo alto de las montañas que se encontraban al suroeste de la ciudad para disfrutar del buen tiempo en los bosques que albergaba aquella zona; aquello la emocionaba bastante, ya que era cierto que adoraba la ciudad en la que vivía. Pero vivir en una ciudad rodeada por el agua, a veces tenía ciertos inconvenientes como el de poder ver grandes concentraciones de verde, era cierto que la ciudad poseía sus espacios verdes, pero aquello no se podía comparar con un bosque. Ella adoraba estar en contacto con la naturaleza, era algo que no se podía describir con palabras.

Por ello aquel día estaba más emocionada que nunca, pero no todo era bueno, ya que ese día sería el último que ella y su madre tendrían en la hermosa Altissia dado que al día siguiente estas dos partirían en dirección hacía Lucis, más concretamente a Insomnia, donde ambas se reunirán con su padre; para dar comienzo así a su nueva vida. Aquello la asustaba bastante, un mundo distinto al que ella conocía la esperaba, un nuevo comienzo en su vida, casi no sabía nada acerca de aquel sitio al que dentro de poco iba a llamar hogar.

Apenas sabía vagamente donde estaban Lucis o Insomnia, todavía recordaba a su madre señalándole en el amarillento y polvoriento mapa que retrataba Eos y se encontraba en el despacho de su abuela; la imagen de como esta señalaba sobre la desgastada tela con su delo índice donde estaba Altissia para seguido surcar con este los inmensos mares hacia su nuevo hogar. ' _Al norte'_ le dijo su madre antes de detenerse en el centro de una inmensa masa de tierra, Lucis era inmenso, para seguido a esto ir hacia la derecha, hacía una extraña formación que se asemejaba a una cruz _'Aquí'_ decía esta a continuación. Lucis era cien mil veces más grande que su hogar y a pesar de que aquello le gustase, dado que un sitio grande significaba más lugares que explorar y descubrir, aquello no la acababa mucho de convencer.

A pesar de que para su corta edad era bastante inocente con respecto a la vida en general, sabía que aquí había algo que no iba bien, había alguna extraña razón que era la consecuencia de todo esto, algo que no era nada bueno y que tenía a su familia preocupada. Por mucho que su madre intentase asemejar lo contrario, que estaba bien, las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos decían lo contrario y Lena sabía que aquellas ojeras tenían que ver con todo esto. Por lo que si irse a Insomnia, para siempre, hacía que la salud de su madre mejorase, no le importaba pagar aquel precio; el dejar toda su vida y todo lo que más amaba atrás.

Por ello tenía pensado aprovechar aquel día al máximo.

Arriba, en la cima de las montañas, la vista era espectacular, a lo lejos podía ver las puntas de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, donde según le había dicho su abuela se encontraban los gobernantes de la nación, y más allá inmensos paramos formados por un inmenso océano que se extendía más allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba, del que emergían cientos de islas desperdigadas al azar. Aquello era una obra de arte que sólo la naturaleza era capaz de hacer. En un momento dado esta llevo su vista hacia el norte, y por un momento su sonrisa decayó, más allá de la ciudad sólo había agua, pero ella sabía que no era así ya que al otro lado de aquel colosal océano la aguardaban los demonios de sus pesadillas engendrados del miedo a lo desconocido.

Pero aquello sólo duro unos instantes, ya que ella rápidamente expulso todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente para así volverse con su madre y abuela, y hacer lo que había venido a hacer; que era disfrutar. Mientras su familia preparaba todo para el picnic que iban a hacer cerca de la linde del bosque, esta aprovecho para descalzarse y disfrutar del contacto del césped contra sus descalzos pies, para seguido a esto corretear de un lado a otro, entre risas, por la pradera que en la que se encontraba. Esta estuvo un rato con su familia, pero después de comer volvió rápidamente a la hierba, era un impulso irrefrenable que no podía parar y mientras su madre y abuela charlaban tranquilamente de algún tema en general, o esa quería aparentar, la pequeña Lena se dedicó a recolectar flores de todo tipo para hacerse una corona.

Y así paso un rato, hasta que finalmente había tomado todos los tipos que deseaba y se dispuso hacer su corona, esta se encontraba sentada en donde la hierba era un poco más alta, cerca de la linde del bosque, con la cabeza agachada; concentrada en la laboriosa tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo, algo había roto con su concentración, esta levanto la cabeza para mirar hacía el bosque, había escuchado un ruido bastante fuerte que provenía de entre los arboles; se quedó mirando fijamente hacia lo arboles, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de estos mecidos por la fresca brisa del verano, todo sumido en la más profunda calma; pero ella sabía que eso no era así.

Sabía que algo, en lo más profundo del bosque, la estaba observando por lo que se dedicó a mirar de un lado a otro, en busca del ser que había producido aquel ruido, pero no había nada. Esta se levantó y camino hasta estar a escasos metros de los arboles e intento ver más allá de la red que formaban estos, pero le era imposible. Aun así, ella sabía lo que había escuchado y la sensación de que algo la estaba observando seguí allí.

De pronto esta volvió a escucharlo, enormes pisadas que surgían de las profundidades, todos sus sentidos se activaron, pero en vez de miedo ella tenía curiosidad; alguien hubiese salido pitando de ahí cuanto antes, pero ella en cambio quería ir y descubrir que se ocultaba. Explorar era una llamada que era incapaz de ignorar, por lo que Lena dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, sólo para asegurarse de que su madre y abuela seguían distraídas, y una vez que lo había confirmado esta con una gran sonrisa echo a correr hacia lo desconocido.

Dentro del bosque el ambiente era inhóspito y en cierto modo lúgubre, las copas de los arboles eran tan altas que escasos rayos de luz se colaban a través de estas, así como que el lugar estaba completamente desolado, de cualquier persona. Sin embargo, aquello no la echaba para atrás, ya que ella sabía, como una vez le dijo su abuela, encontrar la luz en la noche más oscura. Para muchos aquello hubiese sido una señal de dar marcha atrás, pero en cambio ella se sentía a gusto con el ambiente en el que se encontraba sumergido el bosque, todo el bullicio de exterior había sido silenciado, lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de los pájaros en sintonía que con las melodías que generaban las ramas de los arboles al ser mecidas por el viento.

"¿Dónde estás?" – Dijo esta mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de aquel ser.

De pronto, por estar buscando a la criatura, esta no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba dando como consecuencia que resbalase en un pequeño hoyo, emitiendo consigo un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Poco a poco esta levanto y se limpió el polvo de su espalda, a pesar del repentino susto del cual se rio, seguía de una pieza; entonces esta se dio cuenta de algo inusual y era un rastro hecho por varias ramas rotas.

"Curioso" – Dijo esta mientras lo observaba más detenidamente, entonces se percató de que el suelo tenía algo que no pertenecía al bosque, eran plumas, había varias de ellas por todo aquel rastro. Incluso donde ella estaba. Esta se agacho curiosa para tomar una entre sus pequeñas manos, las plumas eran grandes por lo que el animal que las portaba debía de ser enorme, entonces esta se fijó en otro detalle, el hoyo en el que había caído tenía una forma cuanto menos peculiar; por lo que rápidamente esta salió de él para observarlo mejor. Lo que en principio había sido un hoyo, era en realidad una huella con la forma de la pata de un ave.

Aquello sólo hizo que su curiosidad aumentase más, por lo que rápidamente esta echo a correr, siguiendo a gran velocidad el rastro que aquel animal había dejado a su paso, hasta que finalmente esta vio un luminoso agujero entre la red de árboles, por lo que apuró más el paso hasta que finalmente fue capaz de pasarlo, pero como consecuencia fue segada por la luz. Para cuando lo ojos de Lena se acostumbraron a la luz del ambiente, esta se dio cuenta que dio a parar a un claro en el bosque o más bien a u acantilado que daba paso a un inmenso vacío por el que se precipitaban toneladas de agua procedentes de un conjunto de cataratas.

Lena se quedó embobada observando la majestuosidad del lugar hasta que de pronto fue a parar nuevamente en algo inusual, al borde del acantilado, en la punta de un alargado saliente, se hallaba una extraña figura, una enorme masa de plumas que le daba la espalda. La joven niña curiosa y con precaución se fue acercando lentamente hasta la criatura, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando vio como el lomo del animal se tensaba, a pesar de lo cuidadosa y silenciosa que había sido; la criatura se había percatado de su presencia.

Entonces el animal giro sobre su eje para encarar a la pequeña niña que lo observaba fijamente, por su parte Lena se quedó sin palabras al ver al ser que la había estado observando y al cual ella había seguido. La criatura era cuanto menos peculiar, a la vez que hermosa, parecida a un grifo, pero sólo por compararlo con alguna criatura que esta conociese ya que aquel animal distaba mucho de parecerse a tal animal, la criatura era un hibrido de diversos animales, poseía las orejas, cuerpo y cola de un gato, el rostro de un perro, así como el plumaje, de un tono entre gris y azul oscuro, pico; alas y pies de un ave; y dos pequeños cuernos.

Aquel ser era algo increíble y majestuosa, pero al que no sabía si temer o admirar.

" _tranquila no te hará daño" –_ Dijo una mujer, su dulce y risueña voz era una melodía que había sido traída por el viento, rápidamente Lena volteo su rostro de un lado a otro en busca de aquella persona, pero en aquel lugar sólo estaban la criatura y ella. Pero de nuevo esta no tenía miedo, ni de la voz que había oído ni de la inmensa bestia que se encontraba delante de ella; se sentía tranquila, le gustaba en cierto modo la compañía del animal.

Poco a poco esta se fue acercando a la criatura mientras esta agachaba su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo para estar a la altura de la pequeña niña que lo miraba con unos ojos muy curiosos. Lena se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del animal, para observar mejor a aquellos profundos ojos negros los cuales también la observan a ella de una forma curiosa, aquellos ojos le recordaron mucho a los del pequeño cachorro labrador que su abuela tenía. Esta recordó lo que le dijo aquella misteriosa voz, _'no te hará daño'_ , era cierto, ya que era imposible que un ser que la miraba de aquella manera tan noble fuese capaz de causarle algún tipo de daño. Inconscientemente a esta se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, estar al lado de aquel animal le hacía sentirse confortable y feliz.

De pronto la criatura abrió la boca para seguido a esto darle un lametón a la pequeña niña, Lena al instante comenzó a reír y no pudo evitar acortar las distancias para así abrazar al animal, por el rostro; el animal en respuesta rozo su frente suavemente contra ella. Entonces esta se separó para volver a verlo e inconscientemente ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda. La criatura, la cual la observaba fijamente con aquellos inmensos y expresivos ojos la imitó, haciendo que otra sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Lena estaba en silencio, al no saber cómo podía dirigirse a un espécimen tan particular como aquel, sin tan sólo tuviese un nombre.

" _Dile Trico" –_ Dijo aquella melodiosa voz.

"¿Trico?" – Dijo esta dudosa, no muy segura de como respondería el animal. Para su sorpresa pudo ver como las facciones del animal cambian de curiosidad a alegría, seguido a esto este emitió un extraño sonido antes de ponerse a dar pequeños saltos como hacían los cachorros cuando estaban contestos; y finalmente sentarse sobre sus patas traseras.

"¡Trico!" – Dijo esta ahora más feliz mientras corría al animal para abrazar con todo lo que daba su pequeño cuerpo al de la bestia, la criatura por su parte emitió de nuevo aquel extraño sonido que ella comenzó a asociar con algo parecido a la alegría.

"¡Lena!" – Se escuchó a lo lejos, era su madre.

"Oh vaya" – Dijo esta mientras se separaba del animal rápidamente, la voz de su madre llamándola a lo lejos era cada vez más cercana – "Mi madre no te puede ver" – Dijo esta preocupada por el animal.

Entonces esta vio como la criatura se acercaba de nuevo a ella para darle otro lametón que la hizo reír otra vez debido a las cosquillas, para seguido a esto erguirse y abrir sus grandes alas; y dedicándole una última mirada a la joven esta echo a volar, hacia los inmensos cielos mientras dejaba a su paso una pequeña estela de plumas. Por su parte Lena observó como la criatura se alejaba más y más, hasta ser nada más que un simple punto gris en medio de la inmensidad azulada.

Para cuando la criatura se había ido esta se acercó hasta el saliente para agacharse y tomar una de las plumas que este había dejado, una vez que tenía aquel suave recuerdo de su nuevo amigo esta se fijó que las cataratas que habían delante de ella, se reflejaba todo el lugar, y en particular alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella; una especie de ente que esta no era capaz de apreciar con claridad. Por lo que curiosa se dio la vuelta, pero detrás de ella ya no había nadie, fuese lo que fuese se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Entonces esta se fijó en algo, a unos cuantos metros delante suyo había un colgante que relucía, cual diamante, debido a la luz del sol, esta se acercó para recogerlo; aquel colgante era pieza única y excepcional, que tenía miles de años de antigüedad. Este estaba compuesto por una fina cadena de oro de la que colgaba el dije un sol tallado a mano en el reluciente material.

"¡Lena!" – Volvió a escuchar, por lo que rápidamente oculto aquellos tesoros en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

De pronto esta vio la figura de su madre emerger tras los árboles, esta mirada de un lado a otro en busca de su hija, hasta que finalmente la vio y seguido a esto se acercó hasta su posición – "¡Aquí estás!" – Exclamó esta aliviada – "¿Otra vez explorando pequeña granujilla?" – Le preguntó su madre sonriente.

Su hija le contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Está bien, vamos que se hace tarde y la abuela nos espera" – Le dijo su madre.

"De acuerdo mami" – Dijo Lena mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambas comenzaban el camino de vuelta, pero antes de que estas se adentraran en el bosque la pequeña volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver por última vez aquel lugar mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para tocar los tesoros que había conseguido, es especial la pluma de aquella majestuosa bestia. Algo en su interior le decía que aquel día no sería la última vez que volviese a ver a Trico, algún día sus caminos se volverían a encontrar.

Pero lo que Lena no sabía, era que aquel día, su destino había sido sellado en el momento en que camino se había encontrado con el de la criatura, al que los antiguos textos llamaban el guardián, ya que este la había elegido a ella.


	2. Chapter 1: The Outsider

Chapter 1: The Outsider.

 **16 años después.**

Bajo el abrazador sol del desierto una figura humana caminaba a la orilla de la carretera, arrastrando consigo una pesada maleta mientras hacía un sobre esfuerzo por siempre dar el siguiente paso de un recorrido que no llegaba a su fin. Estaba tan lejos que era incapaz de ver todavía el inmenso muro que rodeaba la capital, lo único que veía a su alrededor era un desértico paramo sin ningún rastro de vida; esta ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría caminando exactamente, pero tenían que ser horas, horas en las que no había visto ningún rastro de un coche.

En un momento dado esta fue incapaz de continuar, estaba exhausta, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas por lo que optó por acostar la maleta y sentarse encima de esta para poder descansar un momento. No pudo evitar suspirar, elevó su vista al cielo para ver a través de los cristales polarizados de sus gafas de sol la inmensa bola de calor que le estaba friendo la cabeza lentamente, una vez que volvió a centrar su vista en el horizonte esta llevo sus manos a su bolso para sacar una botella de agua y su móvil, se había quedado sin batería y apenas le quedaba agua. Esta no pudo evitar volver a suspirar, estaba bastante jodida.

Pero aun así no iba a dejar que cundiese el pánico, había estado en situaciones bastante peores, por lo que iba a tomárselo con filosofía.

Inevitablemente pudo sentir como una gota de sudor se escurría por la parte baja de su espalda, por lo que se revolvió en su sitio, definir su estado como asqueroso se quedaba corto, estaba completamente sudada y pegajosa a causa del maldito sol. Todo aquello era más que desagradable, lo cual era divertido dado que su trabajo consistía en muchas ocasiones estar largas horas bajo el intenso sol, pero ninguna de aquellas veces había sido tan molesta como está ahora. Tampoco ayuda para nada la vestimenta que llevaba, la cual consistía en unos tejanos negros justados, unos botines de cuero del mismo color y una camisa de cuadros manga larga de color blanco y negro. Para nada era una vestimenta adecuada para el tipo de clima en el que se encontraba, pero empelotarse no era algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a pasar, antes preferida morir asada en su propia ropa que ir en cueros.

Pero para suerte de nuestra protagonista, aquello no iba a tener que ser una opción ya que gracias a los dioses a lo lejos estaba pudo ver como un camión se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, por lo que emocionada se levantó de un salto para comenzar a hacer señas como si la vida, nunca mejor dicho, le fuese en ello. Para más suerte el camión se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de su posición, por lo que emocionada echo a correr hacia la ventanilla del copiloto.

" **Una teta, me dice cuánto me queda a donde quiero ir, dos tetas, me lleva allí" –** Pensó en un posible trueque mientras le daba un rápido vistazo al gran camión remolqué que estaba a su lado. Esta se tuvo que apoyar en un escalón para poder alcanzar la ventanilla, tímidamente elevo su cabeza esperando encontrase a un señor de unos treinta años, gordo, de prominente bigote y barba, con una gorra roja y gafas completamente negras.

"¿Qué necesitas forastera?" – Dijo el conductor. Para su sorpresa aquel señor había sido sustituido por una chica de su misma edad, cabellos rubios rizados, con una figura envidiable y una risueña sonrisa acompañada de un divertido acento sureño. El estereotipo sí que le había estallado en toda la cara. Bueno al menos llevaba gorra.

"Verás digamos que ando un poco perdida y me gustaría saber si no tendrías algún inconveniente en llevarme a mi destino o dejarme lo más cerca posible, siempre que te pille de paso, obviamente" – Dijo algo nerviosa.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Le contestó esta gentil.

"Insomnia" – Dijo esta más nerviosa dado el inmenso favor que estaba pidiendo, la capital se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban.

"Hoy debe ser tu día de suerte amiga" – Le dijo esta alegremente – "Dado que me dirigió hasta allí"

"¡Enserio!" – Dijo Lena casi a punto de gritar de la emoción.

"Claro, siempre que no te importe que hagamos una pequeña parada en mi taller"

"¡Para nada!" – Dijo esta, podía sentir como la cara le radiaba de la alegría – "Dios me va a estallar el culo" – Dijo casi gritando.

Por otro lado, su salvadora no pudo evitar reír ante la emoción de aquella chica – "Vamos sube, puedes dejar tus cosas detrás" – Le dijo esta mientras le señalaba la parte trasera de su remolque.

"Sí por supuesto, gracias, gracias, ¡Gracias!" – Decía mientras se bajaba de un salto y corría hasta su maleta para cargarla y lanzarla, sin ningún cuidado, en la parte que esta le había señalado. Una vez hecho aquello, esta se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y entrar – "De nuevo muchas gracias por lo que has hecho" – Le dijo esta mientras se acomodaba en el suave tapizado del sillón y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"No hay de que, además siempre viene bien tener compañía durante el trayecto, por cierto, me llamo Cindy, Cindy Aurum" – Dijo esta mientras le tendía la mano.

"Lena Lain" – Dijo esta mientras se la estrechaba.

"Y dime Lena" – Dijo Cindy a los pocos minutos del trayecto – "¿Qué hace una chica como tú en medio de Leide?"

"Venía de Altissia a Insomnia por unos asuntos familiares, pero el bus en el que venía sufrió una avería cerca del limité norte con Duscae, nos dijeron que no conseguirían resolverlo hasta el día siguiente y digamos que no podía permitirme el lujo de esperar hasta el día siguiente, por lo que me limité a coger mi maleta y echarme a andar"

"Que gracioso" – Dijo esta – "Yo precisamente vengo de arreglar cierto bus estropeado en cerca del límite norte" – La cara de Lena fue un poema.

"Y a mí me dijeron que iban a tardar un día entero en arreglarlo"

"Es lo que pasa cuando alguien que no entiende de vehículos hace un parte"

"Ya veo" – Dijo esta irónica – "Y dime ¿Eres de la zona?"

"Sí" – Dijo orgullosa – "Vivo al otro lado de esa montaña" – Dijo señalando una curiosa formación rocosa en forma de cuerno – "En Hammerhead junto con mi abuelo"

Lena asintió ante lo dicho por Cindy – "¿Y esto de mecánica? Perdóname si sueno descortés, pero es algo que no se suele ver mucho"

"Tranquila estoy acostumbrada, pues la verdad es algo que me viene de pequeña, después de la muerte de mis padres como una forma de superar todo aquello comencé a ayudar a mi abuelo en el taller hasta que sin darme cuenta lo que comenzó como un hobbie se convirtió en una pasión" – Le dijo Cindy muy orgullosa de su profesión – "¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Arqueología" – Contesto Lena.

"¡Vaya chica! Eso tiene que ser una pasada"

"Lo es"

"Y dime ¿has hecho muchos descubrimientos?"

"La verdad que sí, un puñado bastante bueno que me han dado cierto renombre" – Dijo esta sin poder evitar sonreír orgullosamente de su trabajo, lo cual era algo que no le avergonzaba dado que se había ganado llegar a donde estaba gracias a su esfuerzo, persistencia y trabajo duro.

"Guay" – Dijo esta.

Después de aquello la conversación se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que Lena se pudiese abanicar un poco con su mano, todavía seguía sofocada.

"Oye" – Dijo Cindy llamando su atención – "Puedes quitarte la camisa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, no quiero que te desmayes por el calor" – Dijo esta tranquilamente.

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Claro! ¿Acaso no has visto cómo voy yo?" – Dijo esta de lo más normal y era cierto, lo que pasaba era que Lena había disimulado cuando la vio por primera vez, Cindy llevaba una chaqueta amarilla que dejaba completamente al descubierto su abdomen, además esta llevaba tan abierta la cremallera que sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador rosa chicle estaban completamente a la vista de todo el mundo, así como unos shorts demasiados cortos para su gusto. Es más, esta juraba haber visto sobresalir los hilos del tanga por encima de este, lo que pasa es que no iba a voltear la cabeza para corroborarlo.

"Gracias" – Se limitó a decir aliviada mientras rápidamente procedía a desabotonar su camisa completamente para dejar que su cuerpo se refrescase con la brisilla que entraba.

"Chica si las tienes debes lucirlas con orgullo" – Dijo Cindy espontáneamente, ante la prominente pero no exagerada delantera de su copiloto.

"Gracias por el cumplido, ojalá mi yo más joven de comienzos de la secundaria te hubiese escuchado, me pase el primer año avergonzada de estas pequeñas" – Dijo.

"La pubertad tunea sin ningún tipo de compasión"

"A mí de un día para otro"

Ambas se rieron después de aquello, al ser sólo cosas que las mujeres podían entender.

"Mira ya hemos llegado" – Le comentó Cindy y entonces Lena pudo ver al pasar una curva una estación de servicio en cuyo cartel efectivamente ponía Hammerhead, la rubia aparcó el vehículo delante del garaje – "Puedes esperar aquí si quieres, no tardaré mucho"

"Tranquila voy a ir un momento a esa tienda a comprar agua" – Dijo Lena mientras se bajaba del coche.

"De acuerdo"

Una vez que Cindy se adentró en el inmenso taller Lena apresuro el paso todo lo que pudo evitando correr hacia la pequeña tienda de comestibles la cual fue lo primero que había visto cuando Cindy le señalo la estación de servicio. Una vez dentro, esta fue directamente hasta las neveras para pillar una botella de agua, la más fría que había encontrado, y seguido a esto a por algo de comida basura de una de las estanterías; entonces sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los periódicos que estaban en una estantería al otro lado del lugar. Todos ponía el mismo titular _"El príncipe de Lucis y sus fieles camaradas salvan el mundo"_ aquello hizo que arrugase la nariz, sólo esperaba que durante su pequeña estadía de nuevo en Lucis no se lo encontrara.

Sin perder más tiempo esta fue directa a la caja – "¿Cuánto es?" – Preguntó mientras tomaba su cartera, entonces se fijó en el dependiente, este estaba completamente rojo y estático, intrigada esta siguió el trayecto de los ojos del hombre sólo para percatarse de que todavía seguía con la camisa desabotonada. Con un leve ardor de mejillas esta rápidamente cogió su compra dejando a cambio un billete cualquiera – "Quédese el cambio" – Le dijo mientras salía apresurada de la tienda.

Una vez fuera, esta volvió a suspirar, el viaje estaba mejorando por momentos, pero sin darle más importancia a aquel pequeño incidente esta no perdió más tiempo y abrió la botella para darle un buen trago, que zaceo en segundos aquella atormentante sed que tenía – "Dios que buena está" – Dijo mientras se limpiaba el poco que se le había escurrido por un labio. Seguido a esto, Lena se permitió malgastar algo de aquel líquido vital dejando que este cayera sobre su cabeza. La sensación de la helada agua cayendo sobre su acalorada piel era cuanto menos reconfortante.

"Sabes" – Dijo Cindy haciendo que despertase de aquella placentera sensación – "Deberíamos contratarte para los meses de temporada baja" – Añadió con cierta sonrisa pícara.

Entonces Lena se percató de que aún seguía con la camisa desabotonada y encima ahora sus cabellos estaban mojados, así como su escote y abdomen, de nuevo volvió a sentir un leve sonrojo.

"Vamos, Insomnia nos espera" – Dijo la rubia divertida mientras la morena la seguía rápidamente en silencio.

De nuevo en la carretera estas continuaron hablando tranquilamente, Lena podía ver cada vez más de cerca el sitio al que una vez llamó hogar y no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, muchas cosas le habían pasado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, unas malas, otras buenas y algunas terribles. En pocas palabras recuerdos que prefería dejar en el pasado, a pesar de que algunos la seguían persiguiendo a día de hoy, pero no iba a dejar que aquello la afectase; venía simplemente para hacer una visita, nada más, ir y volver. No tenía la intención de quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Por otro lado, en la capital y más concretamente en la ciudadela, cierto príncipe acabada de despertar sobresaltada, para encontrase en su cama hiperventilado y bañado completamente de un sudor frio _, 'había sido sólo una pesadilla'_ se dijo, pero para desgracia aquellos atormentantes recuerdos que cada noche volvían a su mente eran de todo menos irreales. Este se levantó de su cama mientras se frotaba los ojos, ya no tenía sueño y tampoco quería seguir durmiendo. Este atravesó su extensa habitación para llegar hasta los ventanales donde corrió las cortinas para toparse con un soleado día en una ciudad llena de vida, todo había vuelto a ser como siempre; y en cierta forma aquello le alegraba.

Entonces este escuchó como tocaban la puerta y al poco entro Ignis – "Su majestad" – Dijo este mientras seguía con un bastón – "Su padre le está esperando para almorzar"

"Dame unos minutos para que me asee y me vista" – Le contesto este mientras observaba las gafas polarizadas de Ignis, las cicatrices de aquel fatídico día todavía seguían muy presentes.

"De acuerdo su majestad"- Le dijo formalmente antes de marcharse.

Una vez que volvía a estar solo este apoyo la cabeza contra la ventana y suspiró, no todo había vuelta a ser como antes, si tan sólo el pudiese quedarse con la nueva versión de los hechos y no ser el único que lo recordase todo. A veces las segundas oportunidades eran bastante agridulces.

* * *

"Muchas gracias" – Le dijo Lena desde la ventanilla del conductor – "Te debo una muy grande"

"No hay de que" – Le contestó Cindy – "Espero que te vaya bien en esos asuntos familiares…. cuando regreses pásate por Hammerhead nos vendrías bien para hacer algo más de caja" – Le dijo esta divertida.

"Prometido" – Dijo Lena con cierta sonrisa pícara.

Seguido a esto, esta pudo ver como el camión de Cindy se ponía en marcha y cada vez se alejaba más y más por aquel barrio residencial, mientras su conductora sacaba el brazo por la ventanilla para despedirse de esta a lo cual la morena correspondió, hasta que dicho camión paso a ser un punto en la lejanía que torció por una de las calles y, así, finalmente desapareció de la vista. Una vez sola, Lena se permitió darle un buen vistazo al barrio en el que se había criado durante toda su infancia y parte de adolescencia, todo seguía igual que hace ya cinco largos años, esta no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo los buenos recuerdos que traían consigo aquel lugar, esta dirigió su vista hacia una de las calles de la intersección que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, en concreto a la que ascendía por la pequeña colina; en aquella dirección vivía un buen amigo suyo al que no veía desde hace tiempo y con el que había perdido el contacto. Tal vez cuando ya hubiese hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer se acercará hasta allí para saludarlo, seguro que se alegraba de verla. O por lo menos eso pensó. Además, seguro que también se alegraba de su visita, dado que siempre estaba solo en casa.

Sin más esta tomó su maleta y se dirigió hasta la pequeña verja para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo e introducirlas en la cerradura, esta no pudo evitar sorprenderse al abrir la verja y encontrase con que el pequeño jardín delantero estaba en perfecto estado, el césped tenía un vibrante color verde y además estaba podado. Aquello fue cuanto menos curioso. Seguido a esto, Lena se dirigió hasta los escalones que llevaban a la entrada, donde metió la llave y dio un par de vueltas a la cerradura para así quitar el seguro.

De nuevo para su sorpresa la casa por dentro no estaba como se la imaginaba después de cinco años sin nadie dentro de ella, en vez de un ambiente cargado, lleno de polvo y telarañas por todas partes; lo que encontró nada más abrir la puerta fue un agradable olor a limón. Esta entró mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda para confirmar que el lugar estaba completamente solitario, dado el silencio que reinaba en este, pero en cambio el lugar estaba extrañamente limpio, el parqué relucía aquel color marrón oscuro tan bonito y la estancia estaba completamente libre de cualquier mota de polvo. Aquello era algo cuanto menos desconcertante.

Este camino a través del pequeño pasillo que daba paso al gran salón, el cual estaba igual o más pulcro que la estancia anterior, con la diferencia de que todos los muebles habían sido cubiertos de sábanas blancas, para evitar cualquier posible deterioro. Ahora se podía percibir el aroma de otros cítricos a parte del limón.

"Mmm" - Murmuró esta mientras dejaba su maleta a un lado para caminar a través del salón, con el resonar de los tacones de los botines contra la madera, hasta las cristaleras que daban al amplio jardín interior. De nuevo todo estaba perfectamente cuidado y regado, entonces esta observo como las ramas del gran árbol, que se hallaba en medio del lugar, se mecían juguetonamente con la fresca brisa del verano. Aquello le provocó cierto escalofrió.

Seguido a esto, Lena se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso donde fue directa al cuarto del fondo, omitiendo en todo momento el deseo o la tentación de mirar o entrar al cuarto de la derecha, una vez delante de dicha puerta esta giró el pomo y abrió lentamente. En este caso el olor de esta habitación era diferente, olía a algo que imitaba bastante bien al del mar, aquello hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa de forma inconsciente; esta entró lentamente al lugar que una vez fue su habitación. Observó detenidamente la pared a la que se pegaba su cama, toda repleta de cientos de recuerdos, fotos, pero, sobre todo de dibujos, más concretamente dibujos de mapas. Aquello fue un hobbie que tenía desde pequeña, la cartografía, algo que con el tiempo fue perfeccionando más y más; que al principio empezaron como lugares de su imaginación hasta que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en los lugares reales, algunos en los que había estado y otros eran de sitios que había leído. Dibujos que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más detallados y más precisos.

Esta caminó por su habitación mientras los iba mirando uno a uno, recordando los buenos momentos que paso dibujándolos hasta que se percató de algo y era que al igual que su casa su habitación también había permanecido pulcra gracias a algún desconocido. ¿Tal vez habrían descubierto uno de sus tesoros más preciados?. Rápidamente esta se acercó hasta su cama, a la que se subió para acercarse al respaldo, sin poder evitarlo miró a ambos lados como siempre solía hacer y al ver que no había nadie metió la mano entre la estrecha separación de la cama y la pared; cuando sus dedos rozaron algo esta se sintió aliviada.

Tranquilamente esta sacó una gran carpeta que coloco en sus piernas y mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, procedió a abrirla, entonces esta pudo ver aquellas grandes hojas en las que había plasmado sin duda alguna uno el mejor de sus trabajos. Esta sacó todo el contenido de la carpeta para dejarla a un lado y así tranquilamente poder observarlo. Sintió como su vello se erizaba al tocar las rugosas hojas, el primer dibujo era el de una colosal montaña que casi se podía asemejar a una muralla, desde la perspectiva era completamente hueca, y se encontraba en un inmenso valle manchado con ríos y bosques. El segundo era un amplio mapa en el que se podía ver aquella muralla y todo lo que escondía en su interior; las siguientes hojas eran dibujos detalladas de las mieles de estructuras milenarias que formaban aquella ciudadela oculta en el interior del macizo así como de los interiores, por último habían dos dibujos, otro igual de grande, un mapa, que correspondía al lugar donde ella creía que se hallaba lo que de pequeña denominó como _'la fortaleza'_ muy al norte de Lucis, más allá de un océano y rodeado por inmensas cordilleras se encontraba la llamada fortaleza. El último de todos era el más pequeño, una simple hoja en el que hizo un retrato de su pequeño gran compañero descansando tranquilamente sobre unas ruinas mientras tomaba el sol.

Lena no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos, por lo tuvo que apartar la vista de estos por miedo a mancharlos con sus tontas lágrimas. Pasado un tiempo y ya mejor, los guardó todos de nuevo y tomó la carpeta mientras se levantaba, tenía más que claro que era algo que se iba a llevar de regreso a Altissia, sin embargo, antes de irse de su habitación esta no pudo evitar dirigirse hasta su escritorio.

Su espacio de trabajo estaba tan ordenado e impoluto como lo recordaba, entonces esta se fijó en tres portarretratos, el primero de todo tenía consigo una foto bastante antigua, tendría como mucho seis años y era el primer día que puso un pie en Insomnia, en ellas estaba acompañada de sus padres. Su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante dado que de nuevo volvían a estar todos juntos y de una vez por todas serían felices para siempre. La segunda era de ella con uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual le había tomado esa foto a traición mientras ella andaba pensando en las musarañas, y finalmente llegamos a la última, en la que ya tendría unos dieciséis, esa foto había sido tomada meses antes de que las cosas se torcieran y ella definitivamente se marchase. En ella aparecía con alguien que, aunque lo quisiese negar no podía ya que este había significado mucho para ella, la foto era cuanto menos espantosa pero a la vez simplemente hermosa, ambos sentados en el suelo de su lugar secreto, aquel viejo y abandono vagón de tren, sonrojados y colocados hasta más no poder. Podía recordar el sonido de las botellas de cristal rodando por el suelo. Ella no paraba de reírse mientras se cubría torpemente el rostro, apoyada a un lado de él mientras este hacía una mueca a la cámara.

Entonces esta observó un papel doblado al lado de la fotografía, dejo la carpeta a un lado para tomarlo y desdoblarlo cuidadosamente, sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero aun así necesitaba verlo otra vez. Dicho papel escondía un retrato de ella, hecho por él, un regalo de cumpleaños, que le hizo hace cinco años este mismo día, acompañado de un colgante de brillante plata con un dije de una pluma, guardado entre los pliegues. Lena jugueteo inocentemente con la cadena mientras veía fijamente aquel dibujo mientras pensaba acerca de todo aquello.

"Es mejor que todo siga en el pasado" – Dijo mientras guardaba el colgante en uno de sus bolsillos y volvía a doblar el dibujo para meterlo en la carpeta. Seguido a esto esta se marchó en silencio de ahí.

De nuevo en el salón, esta fue directa al sofá para quitar la gran sábana y hacerla a un lado para poder acostarse un rato, en ese momento esta se permitió respirar aliviada, había conseguido llegar a la capital antes de lo que pensaba por lo que todavía tenía un buen margen de tiempo antes de ocuparse de aquellos asuntos familiares. Paso un par de minutos acostada en la cómoda superficie hasta que decidió que era hora de continuar con lo que había venido a hacer, pero antes de ello necesitaba preparase por lo que Lena caminó hasta la cocina, más concretamente hasta la caja de plomos para subirlos todos entonces fue hasta uno de los interruptores para pulsarlo y ver como se hacía la luz.

Una vez hecho aquello esta camino hasta el termo para encenderlo y mientras daba tiempo a que el agua se fuese calentando esta caminó hasta su maleta para abrirla y sacar de ella sus cosas de aseo; para así ir hasta el baño. Ya en la mencionada habitación esta abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente mojara su muñeca, esta sonrió ante aquello, por lo que rápidamente procedió a desvestirse y entrar en la ducha.

"Mil veces mejor que un orgasmo" – Dijo mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cubriera todo su cuerpo, relajando cada parte de este, esta disfruto un poco más de aquello antes de tomar sus artículos y lavar su largo cabello y enjabonar su cuerpo; para que seguido a esto dejase que el agua arrastrase consigo todas las impurezas y suciedad que manchaban su cuerpo, dejándolo así completamente limpio. El baño se había inundado de un embriagador olor.

Ya fuera de la ducha y de nuevo en el salón, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y su húmedo cabello goteando, esta tomó algo de ropa de la maleta y procedió a vestirse, esta podía percibir como de su piel emanaba aquel dulce almizcle del baño. Una vez vestida se peinó un poco, pero sin llegar a secar su cabello, no quería ir con unos pelos de leona.

"Hoy te voy a necesitar más que nunca" – Dijo mientras tomaba de su maleta aquel antiguo colgante que hace más de una década se había encontrado en misteriosas situaciones, su amuleto. Cuando esta ya se sentía lista tomo las llaves y sus gafas de sol antes de salir de su casa en dirección a la estación de metro que se encontraba a quince minutos de donde vivía por lo que decidió colocarse sus auriculares y disfrutar del paseo acompañada de buena música.

Por otro lado, a varios kilómetros de distancia en la ciudadela, nuestro joven príncipe se encontraba en una inmensa sala de paredes de mármol con detalles en plata, con una gran vidriera que iluminaba todo el lugar y dejaba unas impresionantes vistas a la capital. Dicho lugar estaba ocupado por una alargada mesa, de ocre madera, destinada a banquetes, pero que en estos momentos estaba siendo empleada para el almuerzo que estaban llevando a cabo él junto a su padre; las dos únicas personas que daban una señal de vida con el leve sonido que hacían con los cubiertos, dado que no podía contar al mayordomo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, tan estático y en silencio, un tempano que podía pasar perfectamente por un mueble más de la sala.

Noctis estaba completamente en silencio, mirando fijamente su plato mientras movía inconscientemente su tenedor sobre la ternera, este seguía serió, de nuevo todo aquello le parecía tan inverosímil que seguía pensando que todo era un sueño y todo lo que veía eran simples fantasmas de una vida pasada, pero desde luego aquello no era así. Este levanto la vista hasta el otro extremo de la mesa para ver, tal vez, a uno de los fantasmas más dolorosos de todos, su padre comía tranquilamente mientras repasaba algunos informes, este sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante aquello y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

"Noctis ¿te encuentras bien?" – Le pregunto su padre, este se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Noctis tuvo que hacer una breve pausa antes de contestarle a su padre, la necesaria como para mantener una fachada creíble – "Sí… simplemente todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a que todo haya acabado"

"Comprendo" – Le dijo este – "Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero escucha atentamente hijo, en esto consiste la vida, me hubiese gustado que no lo hubieras tenido que experimentar en la forma en la que lo hiciste, pero ya no se puede hacer nada con ello; lo que debemos hacer es resistir los golpes que esta nos va dando a medida que seguimos nuestro camino" – Dijo Regis.

"Sí padre" – Dijo Noctis – **"Ojalá fuese tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo"** – Pensó este mientras el lugar volvía a estar en silencio, ahora incapaz de llevarse algo del plato a la boca, no tenía hambre.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio este escucho el rechine de las patas de la silla contra el suelo y al levantar la vista vio a su padre levantándose – "¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó este.

"Voy a salir un momento"

"¿A-a fuera?" – Dijo este ahora en cierto modo preocupado ya que, debido a la débil salud de su padre, este no acostumbraba a abandonar la ciudadela salvo para ocasiones puntuales y ahora no le venía a la mente ninguna de ellas.

"Sí hijo" – Dijo este divertido ante la preocupación innecesaria de Noctis.

"¿Pero a qué?" – Dijo este desconcertado.

"¿Has olvidado que día es hoy?" – Fue el turno de su padre de preguntar, Noctis se quedó en completo silencio intentando rebuscar en alguna parte de su memoria que acontecimiento tan especial para que su padre abandonara la seguridad de su hogar, así como así, pero este era incapaz de dar con la respuesta; su mente era un completo caos ahora y lo menos que quería era tener que partirse la cabeza para encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Por lo que al final se tuvo que rendir y darle a su padre una mirada que dejaba ver que no lo recordaba.

Regis no pudo evitar emitir una leve carcajada ante su olvidadizo hijo – "En ese caso puedes acompañarlo y descubrirlo"

"Sí" – Contesto Noctis al instante mientras rápidamente se levantaba, si había aprendido una cosa durante su viaje fue valorar las cosas que uno tiene, porque no sabes cuándo estas van a desaparecer. Y una de las cosas que agradecía de esta segunda oportunidad era el poder compartir más momentos con su padre – "Vamos" – Dijo este algo agitado una vez que estaba donde se encontraba su padre.

Y así ambos salieron no sin antes de que el rey volviera reírse por tercera vez ante el extraño, pero curioso, comportamiento que tenía su primogénito.

* * *

Lena miraba fijamente la pared formada por grandes arcos que se disponía delante de ella, quieta, practicando un pequeño ejercicio para apaciguar sus nervios, llevaba todo el día esperando justo por esto, incluso había llegado a atravesar un desierto sólo para ello. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, parada a escasos metros.

Esta inspiro profundamente, señal de que ya se encontraba preparada para ello o eso al menos quería creer, por lo que dio el primero de una serie de pasos que la llevaron a través de uno de los inmensos arcos hasta a aquel lugar, momentáneamente cegada por el cambio de iluminación desde las sombras que albergaban los arcos a la brillante luz que poseía aquel sitio. Ante sus ojos se encontraba una extensa pradera llena de árboles y flores por doquier, con un gran lago en medio de este, así como otra serie de pequeñas construcciones y estatuas que acompañaban la decoración del lugar; sin lugar a dudas en aquel sitio se respiraba cierto aire pacifico. Sin embargo, dicho aire generaba todo lo contrario en ella.

Llenándose de valor esta emprendió el rumbo a través de uno de los tantos caminos de piedra, caminando lentamente mientras observaba muy detenidamente todo aquel ' _paraíso'_ , en especial la serie de montículos que sobresalían de la hierba, todo ellos con nombre y apellido, y una historia que ahora formaba parte del recuerdo. Estaba siguió caminando, con su corazón latiendo más y más amenazando con colapsar en algún momento, mientras ahora tomaba el camino que llegaba cerca del lago.

Dicho camino llegó a su fin, pero esta continuo, ahora hundiendo sus pies en la brillante hierba para a escasos metros de distancia llegar a uno de tantos montículos que habitaban aquel lugar este con forma de obelisco y esculpido en mármol blanco, pero sin embargo especial para ella. Lena se quedó un momento quieta observando aquello, su corazón se había normalizado, así como todos sus nervios, cualquier miedo había desaparecido, esta ahora era capaz de sentirlo, la paz del lugar, y todo gracias a ella.

Después de tanto tiempo aún era capaz de seguir generando aquello en ella pesar de que ya no se encontraba más en este plano. ' _Elena Lain',_ leyó.

Lena tomo asiento delate del monolito, esta estuvo un momento en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar ni cuáles serían las palabras correctas, por lo que acabó suspirando a causa de la frustración.

"Hola mamá" – Dijo esta algo cohibida, no era el mejor comienzo, pero desde luego sí el más acertado – "Tienes que estar sorprendida de que esté aquí después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado… no hay palabras para expresar todo el arrepentimiento que siento por ello" – Esta hizo una pausa – "Sé que actué mal, no debí alejarme de aquella forma… pero después de lo de papá me vi tan abrumada y superada que lo único que quería era huir, huir lo más lejos posible y olvidar. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de vuelta" – Esta se rio levemente de aquello – "La abuela ya se fue, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás, debe estar por ahí arriba haciendo de las suyas como siempre" – Esta no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su abuela, una señora que jamás dejo que lo socialmente establecido hiciese mella en ella – "Por lo que ahora sí que me he quedado oficialmente sola" – Esta se volvió a reír ahora ante la amarga verdad.

Lena se detuvo para mirar el lugar durante un momento – "Seguro que ahora mismo me estarías diciendo que no es así, lo más probable es que tengas razón, pero no sé, soy incapaz de verlo" – Esta comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos – "Independientemente de esto, he estado pensando en regresar aquí para estar junto a vosotros, pero sé que no es lo que querías, que estuviese aferrándome a un pasado que me impidiese seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero al fin y al cabo es lo que he hecho, plantearme metas que me mantuviesen ocupada, lejos de aquí"

Lena volvió a hacer otra pausa, buscando la forma de ordenar sus ideas, era un completo desastre en estos momentos.

"Debería haber traído flores" – Dijo esta – "Pero sé que jamás te gusto recibirlas" – Esta se rió – "Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras algo más de tiempo conmigo" – Dijo ahora agachando la cabeza – "Que pudieras a ver visto en persona la mujer en la que me he convertido, no sólo tú, papá también. Pero sé que ambos lo habéis hecho, no de la forma en la que me hubiese gustado, pero ambos habéis estado ahí en todo momento, lo sé" – Dijo esta ahora levantado la cabeza mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, entonces se percató de que alrededor del monolito había plantado madreselva, la flor favorita de su madre, las plantas estaban algo mustias debido a la falta de cuidado; esta llevo su mano hacia estas para recorrerlas con sus dedos – "Feliz cumpleaños mamá" – Dijo esta ahora sonriente.

En otro orden de acontecimientos, en el mismo lugar, rey y príncipe acababan de llegar a la entrada de aquel paraíso terrenal, el rey observaba atentamente la imponente entrada mientras su hijo miraba la zona curiosa si saber exactamente que hacían ahí o por qué su padre se había detenido a comprar flores antes de llegar ahí.

"Noctis" – Dijo este al ver que su hijo se había quedado rezagado, rápidamente el príncipe reacciono y se dirigió hasta su padre para así emprender el camino a través de los grandes arcos al paraíso. Ya en el otro lado, ambos caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que habitaba en aquel sitio, por lo menos así lo hacía Regis, ya que Noctis no podía parar de darle vueltas al porqué de su visita, sabía que no era por su madre; ya que este no descansaba en aquel lugar, por lo que incapaz de saber por quién estaban ahí este se limitó a seguir a su padre.

En poco tiempo ambos habían llegado a su destino, alejado del resto y cercano al lago se encontraba uno de tantos montículos, un monolito en forma de obelisco tallada en el más blanco y puro mármol. Cuando Noctis vio de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sentirse mal, cómo había podido olvidar a aquella persona que fue tan especial y esencial para él en su infancia, aquella a la que quiso como una madre. El joven príncipe se acercó hasta el monolito y luego se agachó para estar a la misma altura que ella.

"Veo que ya lo recuerdas" – Dijo su padre sereno mientras se colocaba a un lado de su primogénito para depositar las flores a un lado de la tumba de una de sus mejores amigas.

"No me puedo creer que lo olvidara" – Dijo este – "Que hoy era su cumpleaños"

"No te culpes de ello hijo, todavía eras muy joven y ella se marchó cuando apenas te recuperabas de tus lesiones"

"Aun así eso no son escusas papá, ella significo tanto para mí, en parte soy quien soy hoy en día gracias a ella"

Regis no pudo evitar reírse de aquello, ya que lo dicho por su hijo le había transportado de lleno a otra época, una llena de muchos recuerdos, entonces este vio como su hijo lo miraba un tanto curioso debido a su risa – "Recuerdo la forma en la que te encaprichaste con ella"

Noctis no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por su padre mientras volvía a mirarla – "Y eso que al principio no quería ni verla en pintura"

"Después no te despegabas de ella" – Le dijo su padre feliz – "Recuerdo que no parabas de decirme que querías que me desposara con Elena para que así se convirtiera en tu madre"

Esta vez fue Noctis el que no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de ello, su plan para hacer que su padre y Elena se casarán y así formasen una familia, lo que él siempre había querido – "Menudo rapapolvo me lleve cuando me enteré que ya estaba casada"

"Y que tenía una hija" – Añadió su padre.

Noctis sonrió ante aquello, todavía era capaz de recordar todos aquellos momentos como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer y no hace años, sin lugar a dudas momentos en los que recordaba ser más feliz que ahora. Tiempos en los que la vida era mucho más sencilla y menos sórdida y oscura.

"¿Todavía sigues manteniendo su casa limpia?" – Preguntó Noctis.

"Sí" – Contestó su padre tranquilamente mientras observaba el lago.

"No te diré que no lo sigas haciendo porque es una pérdida de tiempo, a fin de cuentas, eres el rey y ya hemos tenido está charla muchas veces" – Dijo el príncipe – "Pero sabes que ella no va a volver, me lo dejo muy claro aquella noche" – Mencionó este ahora con un tono más triste.

"Es cierto" – Dijo su padre – "Pero también es cierto que podría volver, por lo que qué menos que tenerlo todo preparado, hacerla sentir que se encuentra en casa, que Insomnia sigue siendo su hogar" – Dijo el rey sin poder evitar recordar a la joven Lain, aquella curiosa niña que correteaba por todo el castillo intentando desvelar y comprender los secretos que este escondía en su interior.

Por otro lado, a Noctis le gustaría que las palabras de su padre fuesen realidad, ya que después de todo él era incapaz de olvidarla y menos aun lo que esta significo para este. Noctis siempre se preguntó si tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, cómo hubiera continuado su historia. Sin embargo, este ya había aprendido la lección y sabía que cuantas menos ilusiones se hiciese la bofetada sería más suave.

Este suspiro para percatarse ahora de las hermosas madreselvas que adornaban la tumba de Elena, estas estaban radiantes, llenas de vida, y emitían un dulce aroma – "Te dejo un momento a solas" – Le dijo a su padre mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia la salida.

Noctis andaba tranquilamente, en silencio, con las manos dentro de su bolsillo, hasta que finalmente su camino le llevo a la entrada del complejo, este tomo su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Prompto para dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que desde que llegaron de su aventura apenas se habían visto. Por lo menos pasar un rato con uno de sus mejores amigos le ayudaría a despejarse.

Mientras esperaba su respuesta este llevo su vista a los alrededores del lugar, la ciudad se veía tan normal como siempre, y no como las ruinas desoladas que hace escasos días recordaba. Los ciudadanos caminaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro, sin saber lo que alguna vez paso. Él era el único que sí lo sabía.

De pronto su móvil sonó, señal de que su amigo había leído el mensaje y le había dicho que sí por lo que distraídamente comenzó a chatear con él para fijar el lugar y la hora a la que se verían hasta que de repente este sintió algo, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero aquello hizo que este levantase la cabeza curioso para saber qué era. No había nada fuera de lo común, ni tampoco nadie conocido. Sin embargo, aquello no era del todo cierto, ya que a lo lejos este pudo ver a alguien, una chica de espaldas a él que se alejaba del lugar; este sintió la tentación de ir tras ella sólo para ver quién era.

Pero fue incapaz de dar un paso ya que sintió como alguien posaba una mano en uno de sus hombros, al darse la vuelta, algo sobresaltado, vio a su padre; rápidamente este giro la cabeza, pero ella ya no estaba.

"¿Ocurre algo hijo?" – Preguntó su padre.

"No nada" – Dijo este negando con la cabeza – "¿Volvemos ya a la ciudadela?" – Su padre asintió.

Estos emprendieron su camino de regreso al coche y en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, Noctis no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que hace un rato había pasado – **"¿Quién sería?" –** Pensó este mientras miraba por la ventanilla el atardecer.

* * *

Tiempo después y en otro extremo de la ciudad, en lo que una vez fue su hogar, Lena se encontraba tranquilamente descansando en el sofá, ojeando unos documentos en su móvil acerca de una de las tantas expediciones que esta había realizado, esta en particular fue una que llevó a cabo poco después de que Altissia se hubiese visto sacudida por la tormenta que fue Leviathan. Pensar en los días antes al suceso era extraño, sus recuerdos acerca de lo ocurrido eran un tanto difusos. Pero dejando eso a un lado y volviendo al presente, los descubrimientos de la expedición habían contentado, como siempre, al colegio de arqueólogos por lo que además de otro merito que se sumaba ya a su extenso curriculum; esta cada vez contaba con más cancha libre para hacer las expediciones que quisiera. Por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que los altos mandos aceptaran la propuesta que estaba preparando, de explorar un antiguo monasterio perdido en el tiempo y la nieve de una cordillera montañosa alejada de cualquier contacto con el mundo moderno; probablemente lo haría cuando volviera a casa.

Dejando su móvil a un lado, esta se quedó mirando el blanco techo durante un breve periodo de tiempo, con la mente en blanco, hasta que finalmente decidió incorporarse. Lena se acomodó la parte baja de su sudadera que con el movimiento se había subido, aquello era una costumbre suya; mientras algunas usaban bonitos y sofisticados pijamas, otras, ropa de andar por casa; ella usaba sudaderas de todo tipo, de una gran variedad de colores, de la más fresca a la más cálida. Sólo había una regla, cuanto más grande mejor.

La morena observo los restos de la cena que había encargado a su vegetariano de confianza, estos en la bandeja que reposaba sobre la mesa de café; para sin más levantarse, recogerlos y llevarlos a la cocina. Una vez que vio como caían por el agujero negro que era la papelera y quitar el pie de la palanca, negándoles así la luz a los restos de tofú y espinacas entre otros; esta fue a lavarse las manos para seguido a esto abrir la nevera y sacar un pequeño plato que portaba un cupcake de chocolate negro con topping de crema ce coco, que ascendía en espiral y con virutas azules depositadas sobre la blanca crema. Esta dejo el pequeño plato sobre la isla de la cocina para ir a otro extremo de la cocina y sacar de una bolsa que había dejado a su vuelta un paquete con velas de cumpleaños, de entre todas las que había esta optó por la blanca con verde agua; para seguido a esto tomar de uno de los cajones un mechero.

Una vez que había bajado las luces de la cocina hasta dejarla en la penumbra, este volvió a donde había dejado el postre para hundir la vela en medio de este y proceder a encenderla, la tímida llama iluminaba levemente el lugar. Lena se encorvo levemente, recostando un poco sus brazos sobre la encimera, para que su cara estuviera a escasos centímetros de la vela y mientras sus ojos se perdían en el danzar del fuego; esta pidió su deseo antes de soplar suavemente haciendo que este desapareciera con la corriente – "Feliz cumpleaños a mí también" – Dijo esta mientras contemplaba la delgada columna de humo blanco.

Cuál había sido su deseo de nuestra forastera, fácil, dejar de sentirse sola.

Por otro lado, cierto rubio se encontraba caminando por la calle, este iba a paso lento y con cara de agotamiento, la cual se intensificaba al recordar la subida que le esperaba para llegar a su casa. La tarde que había pasado junto a Noctis había sido genial, pero también bastante agotadora, el príncipe por una vez en su vida había mostrado interés por el hobby del rubio; quizás demasiado, ya que el príncipe se había empeñado en patear toda la ciudad para buscar sitios, los cuales, a su juicio, fueren perfectos para sacar fotos. En un principio Prompto se había ilusionado, pero eso fue antes de que Noctis lo llevara de aquí a allá, de un extremo a otro de la ciudad en busca de _'lugares especiales'_ , así había dicho el pelinegro.

Como consecuencia por un lado los pies del rubio amenazaban con colapsar en cualquier momento y por el otro la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara estaba hasta los topes de increíbles fotos de toda Insomnia. Por lo que pesar de todo el dolor, los resultados habían sido increíbles, además volver a estar en compañía de su mejor amigo de nuevo había sido un plus añadido.

A pesar de todo esto, Prompto fue incapaz de no darse cuenta de que en ciertos momentos el rostro de Noctis albergaba cierta tristeza la cual al principio no le prestó atención, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba este vio que en más de una ocasión esta volvía inundar el rostro del príncipe; por lo que inevitablemente acabo preocupándose, pero cuando finalmente el fotógrafo se atrevió a preguntarle a su amigo lo único que consiguió fue que este se cerrara en banda y evitase el tema con otras cosas.

Por lo que finalmente este tuvo que desistir, ya había vivido esto otras veces y sabía que hasta que Noctis no estuviese preparado para contar qué era lo que lo atormentaba nadie conseguiría sacarle nada, así que lo mejor era que el tiempo pasara. Al final este siempre era capaz de curarlo todo.

Finalmente, Prompto llego a la intersección, donde no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la pendiente que llevaba a su casa, la cual jamás le importó subir dado que no era gran cosa, pero en su estado actual cualquier cosa que supusiera un sobre esfuerzo, por muy simple que fuese era una maldición. Por lo que finalmente el rubio decidió hacer un pequeño descanso, en el que sacó su cámara para tomar unas cuantas fotos nocturnas de su barrio. El filtro que daba la noche siempre le había parecido mágico.

En una de esas, este pudo observar algo peculiar a través de la lente de la cámara y era que, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en cierta casa se encontraban las luces encendidas, el rubio bajo lentamente la cámara para ver si aquello sólo había sido un simple efecto de la cámara; pero no era así, las luces de la planta baja de la casa de los Lain estaban encendidas.

"Imposible" – Dijo Prompto – "Lena se marchó hace más de cinco años, de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar ninguna nota y por lo que Noctis me contó era para siempre" – Dijo este.

El rubio estaba confundido, durante algún tiempo deseo ver aquellas luces de nuevo, pero aquello era un deseo que fue perdiéndose con el tiempo, su amiga jamás volvería; por lo que ver aquello era cuanto menos desconcertante para él. Por lo que la primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que algún bandido se había adentrado en la casa de los Lain para hacerse con alguna de las cosas que estos habían dejado atrás. Aquello no lo podía permitir, por lo que rápidamente guardo su cámara y fue directo a investigar.

"Mierda" – Dijo Lena mientras se limpiaba ya que al morder el cupcake, parte de la crema le entro en la nariz – "Ahora todo me va a oler a coco" – Dijo esta mientras dejaba en su sitio el postre para ir al fregadero y echarse algo de agua.

Una vez que la crema había desaparecido de sus fosas nasales, esta comenzó a secarse la cara, pero de pronto esta paró ya que escuchó algo que hizo que lentamente fuese alejando el paño de su cara y dejarlo en algún lado – " **Deben ser imaginaciones mías" –** Pensó esta mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada de la cocina y asomaba su cabeza. No había nadie, pero esta juraba haber escuchado un ruido, por lo que integrada se adentró en el salón para investigar, pero sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que aquel sonido volviese a aparecer; haciendo que se quedase completamente estática al saber que era – **"La cerradura" –** Pensó.

Internamente esta entró en pánico al saber que alguien estaba intentando forzar la cerradura, había estado en cientos de situaciones peligrosas, pero jamás ante un allanamiento de morada, este era el primero para ella; al menos en el que Lena no era la que se colaba en la casa de otro – "Puto Karma" – Susurró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a moverse un lado a otro de otro de la habitación nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, debía mantener la calma, no podía verse superada. Eso fue hasta que escuchó un 'crack' por parte de la cerradura y se vio en la necesidad de gritar, internamente.

Aquello había sido la señal de que el tiempo se le agotaba y tenía que actuar cuanto antes, una opción era la policía, pero tardarían en llegar y el tiempo iba en su contra; por lo que rápidamente optó por la opción más razonable en aquel momento, defenderse. Rápidamente esta tomo su móvil y se lo guardo, para seguido a esto correr a la cocina y tomar de uno de los cajones una sartén, la más grande y robusta que había. Seguido a esto una cucharilla y como el rayo se dirigió a la caja de plomos que estaban a un lado de la entrada de la cocina.

"Desearás nunca no haber puesto un pie en esta casa" – Dijo mientras miraba hacia el pasillo de la entrada para seguido a esto abrir la caja y sin vacilación alguna bajarlos todos. La oscuridad engullo todo en el acto, su plan era sencillo, puede que rudimentario, pero altamente efectivo. De pronto esta escuchó como la cerradura finalmente cedía y esta se colocó en su puesto, entre el marco y la caja, agarrando fuertemente y nunca mejor dicho la sartén por el mango.

Por otro lado, y al mismo tiempo, un cauteloso Prompto conseguía abrir la puerta de la entrada, la cerradura seguía puesta por lo que aquel ladrón debía ser bastante bueno, razón de más por la que el rubio debía estar más atento. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que significaba que fuese quien fuese el que estuviese ahí sabía de la presencia del rubio, Prompto cerró la puerta detrás de sí para evitar cualquier posible fuga y comenzó a adentrarse en el oscuro lugar.

Al principio le costó un poco, pero en poco tiempo su vista se había adaptado a la penumbra del ambiente para descubrir que a través del pasillo había accedió ahora al salón este observo de un lado a otro, pero no había nadie por lo que pensó en adentrarse escaleras arriba en busca de aquella persona hasta que de pronto escuchó un ruido en medio de todo aquel silencio, el de un cubierto que caía contra el suelo. Dicho sonido procedía del otro extremo de la sala, por lo que tragando fuertemente este caminó hasta la puerta que había del otro lado.

Por otro lado, desde su posición, Lena podía escuchar como el desconocido se acercaba hacia ella, este había picado el anzuelo ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era que esperar el momento idóneo. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel con cada paso que daba el extraño, el crujir del parqué anunciaba que este estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que esta tuvo que aguantar su respiración con tal de no ser delatada. El crujido cada vez era más cercano, su corazón iba cada vez más rápido, casi amenazando con colapsar, podía escucharlo a la perfección, como si lo tuviese pegado al oído. De repente los pasos cesaron y esta se agobio, algo no iba bien, giró levemente su cabeza hacia el marco, pero era incapaz de ver nada.

De pronto pudo ver como una mano atravesaba el marco y se colocaba justo encima del interruptor, el cual pulso un par de veces sin efecto alguno, Lena casi grito al ver que su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de su cintura, pero se contuvo. Esta volvió a alzar la vista y entonces vio como una figura cruzaba la puerta, por lo que sin vacilación alguna cargó con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó el utensilio enérgicamente contra el desconocido.

Un sonoro retumbar metálico se escuchó por toda la casa seguido de algo pesado que caía fuertemente contra el suelo acompañado de quejidos.

Lena había dado en el blanco, podía sentir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, pero aquello no había acabado todavía, así que sin perder tiempo esta subió los plomos para seguido encender las luces y sacarse el móvil de las bragas para marcar el número de emergencias, su agresor seguí en el suelo, quejándose.

"Uno, uno, dos, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?" – Dijeron del otro lado.

"Sí, hola" – Dijo esta mientras se colocaba el Smartphone en el hueco de su cuello – "Quería denunciar un allanamiento" – Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta el marco de la cocina y pasaba su mano al otro lado para encender la luz del salón, era hora de descubrir la identidad del desconocido.

"Por supuesto, ¿Cuál es su dirección?" – Dijo la operadora.

Pero cuando la luz se hizo esta se quedó completamente helada al ver quién era el misterioso y, ahora, para nada desconocido intruso al cual la sangre le escurría de su nariz imparable a través del tapón que este intentaba hacer, en vano, con sus manos, inconscientemente esta dejo caer la sartén.

"¡¿Señorita se encuentra bien?!" – Dijo la mujer preocupada.

Rápidamente Lena salió de su lapsus – "¿Eh?... ¡Sí, sí! Lo siento ha sido un malentendido, perdone las molestias" – Dijo apenada para rápidamente colgar.

Esta no pudo evitar suspirar al ver al chico rubio que se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor, que ella le había propinado, razón por la cual no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal; finalmente esta acabó suspirando. El pasar desapercibida oficialmente se había ido a la mierda.

"¡Jode, joder! Mi nariz" – Se quejaba un adolorido Prompto – "Pero a ti ¡Qué coño te pasa tío!"- Dijo este mientras llevaba su vista al agresor, pero al ver quien era en realidad se quedó petrificado. Él era en realidad ella, y ese ella no era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Lena Lain. Prompto se froto los ojos creyendo que estaba viendo una alucinación, pero no era así, ella estaba ahí, delante de él, en carne y hueso.

"Para" – Le dijo esta mientras se acercaba a él – "Te estás extendiendo la sangre por toda la cara" – Lena se colocó a su altura para inspeccionar la herida – "Joder" – No pudo evitar decir esta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó alarmado el rubio mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a los huecos de su nariz para taparlos, pero rápidamente Lena lo tomó de la mano para que los volviera a dejar libres. Prompto sintió como el corazón le iba ahora a cien, debido al cálido toque de la chica, hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquello.

"No lo tapones, tienes que dejar que fluya" – Dijo esta – "Y bueno, no hay heridas externas, así que no te preocupes por tu rostro" – Ambos rieron levemente ante el comentario – "Sin embargo he descolocado el tabique"

"¡Qué!" – Dijo Prompto ahora alarmado – "¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Tú qué crees" – Le dijo esta arremangándose el suéter para no mancharlo.

"¡No Lena no!"

"Tengo que hacerlo ahora en caliente, sino después será peor" – Sentencio la chica – "Será rápido"

"¡No!" – Dijo Prompto manoteando la mano de la chica.

"¡Prompto no seas niño!"

"Me va a doler, ¿No tienes nada que sirva de anestesia?"

"Sí claro" – Dijo la chica sonriente, aquello consiguió calmar al rubio – "Ahí" – Entonces el rubio siguió con la vista a donde señalaba ella, para ver a escasos centímetros de ellos, la sartén que ella había usado para atizarle.

"¡No!" – Grito este otra vez echándose para detrás cuando vio que Lena casi lo pilla desprevenido.

"¡Prompto compórtate!" – Dijo ella, cada vez estaba perdiendo más la paciencia.

"¡No quiero!"

Lena suspiro ante la terquedad del rubio – "A la mierda" – Dijo esta para rápidamente abalanzarse sobre el rubio en un intento de pillar su nariz.

"¡Lena no!" – Grito el rubio mientras se echaba para atrás sin embargo fue demasiado lento, ya que en cuestión de segundos sintió como los suaves dedos de la chica se aferraban a su nariz. Un leve 'crack' se escuchó en el salón seguido a un grito de dolor por parte del rubio.

Varios minutos después, ambos se encontraban todavía sentados en el suelo, con la diferencia que ahora Prompto sostenía una bola de papel manchada de sangre que de vez en cuando se llevaba a la nariz para limpiar la que se escurría, por lo menos la hemorragia se había detenido. Por otro lado, Lena se encontraba delante de él secándose las manos tranquilamente.

"No has cambiado en todo este tiempo" – Dijo el chico – "Sigues siendo la misma bruta que hace cinco años"

"Y tú sigues siendo la misma reina del drama" – Le dijo ella mientras dejaba el paño a un lado para mirarlo.

Inevitablemente ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Me alegro de verte" – Le dijo Prompto una vez que calmado de su ataque de risas.

"Yo también"

"No sabía que estabas de vuelta"

"En realidad sólo estoy de paso" – Le dijo esta – "Simplemente vine a hacerle una visita a mi madre, hoy… bueno creo que más bien ayer ya, fue su cumpleaños y hacía tiempo que no iba a verla. He estado un poco de aquí para allá durante todo este tiempo"

"Explícate" – Dijo Prompto curioso, Lena siempre había sido un misterio para él, ella nunca dejaba que la gente supiese mucho acerca de ella, a pesar de ser grandes amigos ella sólo le permitía saber lo que ella quería. Desde su punto de vista, Noctis fue el único que fue capaz de tener acceso a toda ella. Por lo que ahora, que por una vez en su vida parecía dispuesta a contar cosas no lo iba a desaprovechar. Cinco años no parecen gran cosa, pero es suficiente tiempo para que ocurran cosas increíbles.

"Trabajo" – Dijo esta.

"¿Trabajo?" – Dijo él.

Esta asintió – "Soy arqueóloga, por eso siempre estoy del timbo al tambo"

A Prompto se le ilumino la cara – "¿Arqueóloga?" – Esta asintió – "¡Lena, eso es puto alucinante!" – Dijo este ahora emocionado, la morena rió ante su efusividad.

"Lo es"

"No sé, siempre pensé que serías algo así como política o abogada, ya sabes cosas serias"

"¿Cosas serías?" – Dijo esta, levantando una ceja.

"Si bueno, tú sabes, en la secundaria siempre fuiste muy sería, siempre centrada en lo tuyo; no muchas veces te veía divirtiéndote"

"¡Claro que me divertía!" – Le dijo esta.

"Bueno tienes razón, tú fuiste la que se coló en el despacho del director para buscar mi cámara" – ambos se rieron ante aquel recuerdo – "Simplemente arqueología me parece demasiado divertida para la imagen que tenía de ti"

"Es algo tan serio como lo que me has dicho, nosotros descubrimos el pasado, lo que fuimos y lo que ha hecho que seamos lo que somos ahora"

"Y dime ¿Has hecho algún descubrimiento importante?"

"Bastantes" – Dijo esta – "Hace poco volví de una expedición en unas tierras lejanas, dios Prompto tenías que haberlo visto, encontramos toda una polis en perfecto estado en medio de la jungla. Aquello es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, el descubrir algo que se creías perdido o una leyenda, demostrar que es verdad" – Dijo Lena, por otro lado, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como le brillaba el rostro a la chica, se veía que aquello la llenaba y en cierta formaba se alegraba de que su hubiese marchado.

"Tiene que ser una pasada"

"Lo es, sabes ahora que lo pienso, ¿Todavía sigues con ese hobby de la fotografía?"

"¿Hobby?" – Dijo Prompto falsamente ofendido.

"Perdón" – Dijo Lena – "Cierto, no es un hobby, es un estilo de vida" – Dijo parafraseando las palabras que una vez le dijo su amigo. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

"¡Todavía que acuerdas!"

"Pues claro, me jugué mi puesto en el cuadro de honor por tu estilo de vida" – Dijo esta divertida haciendo referencia al incidente con la cámara.

"Pues sí, soy un fotógrafo y no es por echarme flores, pero soy bastante bueno"

"Bien, a lo que iba, necesito de un fotógrafo que me ayude con toda la recopilación de fotos de los descubrimientos que hacemos… y si es bueno mejor"

Esta vez fue el turno de que a Prompto se le iluminase la cara – "¡Dónde hay que firmar!" – Contestó.

"No te aseguro que te pueda llevar a nuevas expediciones ya que algunas a lo mejor son peligrosas, pero sí podría llevarte a los sitios que ya se han descubierto"

"Lena por favor, ya no soy aquel que conociste una vez, he cambiado, ahora soy capaz de cuidarme por mí mismo"

"Bueno eso ya lo discutiremos largo y tendido en otro momento, ahora dejemos de hablar de mí, quiero saber que has hecho durante todos estos años – Dijo la chica acomodándose en su lugar.

"En realidad no he hecho gran cosa, me gradué…"

"Eso ya es algo bastante gordo" – Lo interrumpió ella divertida a lo que este le contesto con una mueca.

"He perfeccionado mi fotografía y bueno poco más, vivir la vida en general"

"Ya veo" – Dijo esta – "Y ¿nada más?" – Preguntó cautelosa, tenía curiosidad sobre aquel tema, pero debía ser cuidadosa había oído cosas que decían que aquello fue algo bastante complicado.

"Bueno" – Dijo este rascándose la nuca – "Ayudé a Noctis y a los demás en su lucha contra el Imperio, seguramente ya lo sabías, está por todos lados"

"He oído cosas, pero jamás quise profundizar, sólo se lo básico"

"¿Cuánto de básico?"

"Poco más de que el imperio quiso firmar un acuerdo de paz, el acuerdo fue una trampa, atacaron la ciudad, robaron el cristal, el rey resultó herido de gravedad y poco más"

"Eso sólo fue la punta del iceberg, sin darnos cuenta no sólo acabamos luchando contra el Imperio por recuperar el cristal, sino por también evitar que una antigua maldición sucumbiera el mundo en la oscuridad"

"Sí, la Plaga de las Estrellas" – Dijo esta – "¿Cierto?" – EL rubio asintió

"El mundo entero se enteró rápidamente de lo que estábamos haciendo" – Dijo Prompto.

"No todos los días se ve a los dioses descender del cielo" – Añadió Lena.

"Y creo que eso sólo empeoro las cosas, era bonito contar con el apoyo de las personas, pero también era un lastre, saber que todos tenían sus esperanzas depositadas en ti se convirtió en un peso en los hombros, a lo que se sumaba que todo era una lucha tras lucha sin llegar a tener un respiro" – Prompto hizo una pausa – "Llegué a pensar más de una vez que jamás vería el fin fe todo aquello, que me quedaría en el camino" – Este ahora se rió levemente.

Lena nunca dijo nada, su amigo se estaba desahogando de algo que llevaba carcomiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, por lo que mejor era dejar que se liberara de todo aquello.

"Por eso te dije que ya sé cuidarme por mi mismo, aquella aventura nos dejó secuelas a todos, unas más profundas que otras y la verdad ya ni soy capaz de reconocerme a mí mismo"

Prompto sintió una leve presión en su muñeca, suave y cálida, este no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había agachado la cabeza y entonces vio la mano de su amiga alrededor de su muñeca. Aquello se sentía bastante reconfortante, un don que tenía ella, con un solo toque podía transformar todas las penas de una persona en paz y armonía. Este levantó lentamente su rostro para ver una amable sonrisa y unos ojos que le trasmitían fuerza y seguridad. Las palabras nunca habían sido tan innecesarias como en aquel momento, era curioso lo que el contacto humano era capaz de hacer con un alma rota.

Sin pedir permiso, él sabía que no era necesario, cortó la distancia con la chica para poder abrazarla, un contacto más que reconfortante, capaz de alejar cualquier tormenta interna – "No sabes lo que te he extrañado" – Le susurró Prompto mientras se aferraba más a ella.

Lena nunca dijo nada, no creía que fuese necesario, simplemente se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo, de hacerle sentí que ella estaba ahí para él.

"Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya" – Dijo este mientras se separaba de ella para levantarse y luego ayudarla a ella.

"¿Seguro? Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres"

"No tranquila, además mañana me espera un día muy importante…" – De repente su amigo se quedó completamente mudo, estaba pensando algo, algo que Lena presintió que no iba a ser nada bueno – "¡Ya sé!" – Grito este, sobresaltando a Lena.

"¿Qué sabes?"

"Mañana se va a celebrar en la ciudadela una fiesta como conmemoración de todo esto, vente, como mi acompañante" – Dijo este emocionado.

Sin embargo, en aquel lugar, él era el único emocionado ya que por el contrario a Lena le invadió una sensación de pánico al instante ante lo propuesto, no quería hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Después de lo mal que acabo todo no quería poner un pie en aquel lugar y mucho menos tener que verlo a él, en especial a él.

"No" – Sentenció esta fría, al instante la cara de su amigo cambio, no se lo esperaba.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"

"Me faltarían dedos para poder enumerarte todas las razones por las que es una mala idea"

"Oh vamos Lena, no seas así"

"No Prompto, no quiero ir, no me sentiría especialmente cómoda ahí… hay demasiadas cosas que aún no han cicatrizado" – Dijo esta, lo último más bajo.

"Pero todos se alegran de verte, en especial…" – Pero no pudo continuar dado la mirada mortal que le dio esta.

"Está bien lo pillo" – Dijo este levantando las manos en señal de rendición – "Pero me gustaría que lo hicieses por mí"

Cuando dijo aquello, la morena no pudo evitar revolverse, Prompto estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, estaba recurriendo al factor emocional y cuando recurría eso ella llevaba las de perder – **"Esta vez no amigo" –** Pensó ella mientras se colocaba en su posición mejor, imponente, él no la iba a doblegar.

"No" – Volvió a repetir, pero entonces su amigo se sacó otro as de la manga, nada más y nada menos que aquella mirada de cordero degollado. Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, Lena intentaba mantener el contacto visual, pero le era imposible.

Finalmente, esta acabó suspirando – "Joder, está bien, tú ganas" – Le dijo esta.

"¡Sí!" – Grito este emocionado.

"Pero tengo mis condiciones" – Dijo esta – "Lo hago sólo y únicamente por ti, lo que significa que primero no estoy obligada a charlar con los demás invitados y segundo, y más importante, no quiero ver ni de coña a la familia real ¿Me has oído?"

"Sí señora, aunque lo segundo va a ser algo complicado dado que vamos a su casa"

"Pues apáñatelas" – Le dijo esta – "Ahora enserio Prompto, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, eres mi amigo y te aprecio, pero vamos a ser claros; no tengo el jigglypuff como para que me lo estén tocando"

Prompto no pudo evitar reírse de la metáfora preferida de su amiga, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba - "Déjalo todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de que así sea"

"Genial, ahora largo" -Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y comenzaba a empujarlo hasta la entrada.

"Gracias Lena" – Dijo este mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

"Sabías que iba a cavar cediendo ¿Cierto?"

El rubio sonrió con complicidad – "Soy muy bueno convencido a la gente, así aprobé matemáticas en la secundaria"

"Lo hiciste porque me disté pena y acabé ayudándote" – Rectifico esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si quieres quedarte con esa versión de la historia" – Dijo este divertido.

"Largo" – Repitió esta.

"Buenas noches Lena, nos vemos mañana"

"Buenas noches Prompto" – Dijo esta antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez que esta se había quedado sola no pudo evitar suspirar – "Joder en menudo berenjenal me he metido… y yo que quería pasar inadvertida"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lena despertó con la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, muy a su pesar aquello nunca fue real, esta se había reencontrado con uno de sus mejores amigos lo cual agradecía, sin embargo, la sonrisa se le desdibujaba cuando recordaba que esta noche tendría que asistir al único sitio de todo el planeta que jamás quería volver a pisar. Pero sabía que era por una buena causa, por lo que simplemente se lo tomaría con filosofía.

"Y comprado" – Dijo esta mientras terminaba de teclear unas cosas en su laptop, había comprado un billete de autobús con destino a Altissia – "Sólo es un día más, mañana estaré de vuelta en casa" – Dijo mientras cerraba el dispositivo y lo dejaba a un lado.

Seguido a esto esta se levantó del sofá y camino hacía su maleta, donde comenzó a rebuscar entre toda la ropa que tenía – "Joder" – No pudo evitar decir esta – "No tengo nada que ponerme… nada lo suficientemente elegante para esta noche" – Dijo mientras la cerraba.

Lena miró el reloj de su muñeca, todavía le quedaban cinco horas antes de que Prompto la viniese a recoger – "Fantástico" – Dijo mientras corría hasta la entrada de su casa para ponerse los zapatos, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía ir al centro, buscar un vestido, regresar a su casa y prepararse para cuando el rubio viniese a por ella. Desde luego que iba a ser una carrera contrarreloj.

Esta salió rápidamente de su casa y corrió todo lo que sus pies dieron hasta la boca de metro más cercana, una vez ahí esta compró un billete para pasar el control e ir escalares abajo; para su suerte el metro estaba justo llegando para cuando ella había llegado a la parada por lo que fue cuestión de minutos que estuviese de camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, esta miro el reloj otra vez, había perdido un total de quince minutos en llegar y el trayecto duraría media hora; iba bien, pero no se podía dormir en los laureles.

Una vez que llego a su destino, esta fue momentáneamente cegada al salir de la boca del metro y a pesar de que había estado ayer por la zona, todavía le costaba adaptarse al bullicio de la ciudad. Ya en plena calle esta comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en busca de posibles tiendas, sin embargo, sabía que cualquier tienda no valdría para un evento como tal; por lo que, para su desgracia, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta se veía más en la obligación de recurrir a algunas de esas boutiques de alta costura.

" **Al final la gracia me va a salir cara"** – Pensó esta mientras ponía rumbo a la calle principal, donde encontraría no una sino cientos de tiendas de la más alta costura.

Finalmente había llegado a su destino y tampoco se desvivió mucho por elegir una posible tienda, la elección fue tan fácil como entrar en la primera que tenía la vidriera más bonita a su parecer. Una vez dentro esta fue golpeada por un poderoso perfume que bañaba todo el lugar, no le parecía desagradable, pero pasado un tiempo podía resultar empalagoso; Lena echo un rápido vistazo al lugar, todo era sumamente lujoso, sofisticado y recatado. Justamente todo lo que no era ella. Esta sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar comenzó a deambular por el lugar en busca de aquel posible vestido, sin embargo, ninguno le llamaba la atención, todos eran demasiado excesivos para su gusto.

Por lo que al ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

"La puedo ayudar" – Le dijo una de las tantas dependientas.

"Pues la verdad es que sí, me han invitado a un evento bastante importante y estaba buscando un vestido que se ajustara a dicho evento" – Dijo omitiendo en cualquier momento mencionar a la familia real.

"No me digas que estás invitada a la gala de esta noche en el castillo real" – Dijo la dependienta mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

"¿Cómo lo ha deducido? Ni lo he mencionado"

"Cariño es de lo único que se habla, y no es un evento, es _'el evento'_ " – Recalco esta – "Lo cual es un gran privilegio"

"Si claro" – Dijo esta – "Al caso, que buscaba algo cómodo y elegante, y que no fuese tan…. Esto" – Acabo diciendo esta mientras señalaba a uno de los tantos escaparates con vestidos

"Entiendo" – Le dijo esta para seguido comenzar a escanearla de arriba abajo muy detenidamente – "Creo que tengo justo lo ideal para ti, te resaltara ese cuerpo que tienes y es bonito sin ser cursi ni sucio sin ser obsceno" – Añadió la dependienta.

" **¿Eso debería tranquilizarme?" –** Pensó mientras era arrastrada a uno de los tantos probadores, donde la dependienta la dejo para que se desvistiera mientras ella iba a buscar el vestido.

Un rato después, escuchó la voz de la chica y momentáneamente un grito de admiración, por lo visto aquella dependienta se había topado con alguien bastante importante debido a todas las alabanzas que esta decía. Poco después Lena vio como una mano atravesaba la cortina de satén blanco acompañada de una prenda peculiar.

"Aquí tienes cariño, tomate tu tiempo" – Le dijo esta.

"Cómo coño se pone esto" – Dijo Lena cuando ya tuvo el vestido entre sus manos – "Ya entiendo porque dijo que me tomara mi tiempo"

Dicho vestido era de satén negro, el cual consistía en una larga falda que llegaba al suelo con una abertura en medio que dejaba a la vista sus piernas, hasta ahí todo bien, ya que a la altura de la cintura era cuando la cosa se volvía interesante. Ya que dicho vestido de cintura para arriba consistía en dos cintas que partían a la altura de las costillas, que ascendían en diagonal por el torso y se unían en el cuello, estas cintas dejaban a la vista un espacio triangular la cual estaba decorada por finas cadenas de plata que unían de forma trasversal una cinta con la otra. A la altura del cuello también había más cadenas que se arremolinaban alrededor formando una especie de collar. Dicho vestido dejaba descubierto, brazos, hombros y espalda, pero con la diferencia de que la espalda también era decorada con largas cadenas que caían hasta unirse con dichas cintas por la parte de las costillas, haciendo que estas quedasen colgando levemente.

"No está nada mal" – Dijo esta mientras se miraba al espejo y arreglaba un poco el vestido, al principio había tenido sus dudas, pero viéndolo ahora le gustaba como le quedaba.

De pronto esta pudo escuchar risitas provenientes del otro vestidor, era dos chicas, ambas hablaban animadamente.

"Estás fantástica Luna" – Alcanzó a oír – "Gracias Iris" – Escuchó como le respondía la mencionada Luna, pero sin embargo esta no le presto mucha atención, simplemente se centró en acomodarse el pelo, para ver cómo lucía mejor, hasta que de pronto volvió a escuchar a la dependienta.

"¿Qué tal el vestido?"

"Bastante bien, me gusta bastante"

"¡Genial!" – Dijo esta emocionada – "He encontrado un par de tacones que van a juego con el vestido por si te interesa"

"Sí claro, pásamelos" – Dijo Lena. Entonces pudo ver como de la cortina emergían dos manos que sostenían una caja de zapatos - "Gracias" – Dijo mientras la tomaba y se sentaba, una vez abierta esta pudo ver unas bonitos y sencillos tacones de aguja altos de color negro brillantes. La morena rápidamente se los puso, la verdad que le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Le pareció curioso como la dependienta hubiese acertado el número sin nunca haberlo preguntado.

Esta abrió la cortina para salir al pasillo – "¿Qué le parece?" – Dijo esta a la dependienta, sin embargo, la mencionada no le prestó atención alguna ya que estaba muy concentrada mirando al fondo del lugar. Curiosa, Lena dirigió la vista para ver como dos chicas una más joven que ella y otra que como mucho le sacaría dos años observaban emocionadas los vestidos, la morena más que la rubia todo hay que decirlo.

"Te queda muy bien el tuyo Iris, conquistaras muchos corazones hoy" – Dijo la rubia a la morena que era la que respondía a aquel nombre, por alguna extraña razón aquella chica le resultaba conocida a Lena, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

De pronto la dependienta pareció despertar de su trance y al llevar la vista a nuestra protagonista y verla se le iluminaron los ojos – "¡Guau!" – No pudo evitar decir esta más alto de lo que debía, haciendo que todo el mundo le prestara atención a Lena y esta se sonrojase levemente – "Estás despampanante"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sin duda alguna, te queda maravilloso"

"Gracias, tenía mis dudas, pero una vez puesto ha sido amor a primera vista" – Dijo mientras daba una ligera vuelta para que la dependienta la viese mejor.

"Estaba hecho para ti"

"Pues me lo llevo todo" – Dijo Lena.

"¡Genial! Cámbiate, te estaré esperando en la caja"

Y mientras la morena se adentraba de nuevo en el vestidor, esta no se percató de que ciertos ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima.

"¿Ocurre algo Iris?" – Preguntó Lunafreya curiosa al ver el extraño comportamiento de la más joven de los Amicitia.

"No nada, simplemente me pareció conocida la chica… no sé, creo que la habré visto en alguna parte" – Dijo – "Pero tampoco le des mucha importancia" – Le dijo para así ambas seguir a lo suyo.

Una vez fuera de la tienda Lena volvió a mirar la hora – "Todavía me queda tiempo para llegar y prepararme tranquilamente" – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente hacia la boca de metro – **"Lo mejor es que el sablazo ha sido menos de lo que me esperaba" –** Pensó feliz.

* * *

La noche ya había caído y Lena ya estaba completamente bañada, vestida y maquillada, lista para la gran noche, sin embargo, esta se encontraba caminando a un lado a otro del salón, nerviosa, mientras aguardaba por su acompañante. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la lista mental que se había hecho con los pro y contras de asistir al evento la habían puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, al ver como los contras eran más que los escasos pro. Necesitaba relajarse o sino en cualquier momento echaría a correr.

"Todavía sigue siendo una buena opción" – Se dijo – "Sin embargo es la menos acertada, sólo conseguiría llamar la atención y el vestido me ha salido una pasta como para rasgarlo en mi tonta escapatoria"

De pronto el timbre sonó, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco, esta suspiro – "Me aguarda mi caballero de brillante armadura" – Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero con lo que se topó fue un distraído Prompto, que torpemente se arreglaba su corbata, hasta que sus ojos ascendieron para ver a su amiga, inconscientemente este abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Lena.

"¡Guau!... Estás… Impresionante" – Dijo este.

"Gracias" – Dijo esta mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera castaña a un lado – "Tú tampoco estás nada mal" – Dijo esta mientras juguetonamente pasaba un dedo por el pecho de Prompto, el chico se veía verdaderamente apuesto en su traje azul marino.

En respuesta, Prompto rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca y se sonrojaba levemente.

"¿Vamos?"

"Sí claro" – Le dijo este rápidamente a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Lena camino un par de pasos hasta que oyó el 'click' de una cámara y curiosa giró un poco la cabeza y de pronto se escuchó otro 'click'.

"Para la colección" – Dijo Prompto mientras pasaba a un lado de ella y le enseñaba su teléfono móvil, Lena sonrió tiernamente, él seguía siendo el mismo.

Una vez fuera Lena se quedó observando detenidamente el lujoso coche negro aparcado delante de su casa – "Regalo del reino" – Dijo Prompto – "Por mis servicios" – Parecía un niño pequeño en navidad.

"¿Y tú sabes?" – Dijo mientras señalaba al vehículo – "Digo ¿conducir?" - Al instante el chico arrugo la cara – "Lo siento" – Dijo esta divertida mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Una vez dentro el chico arrancó el coche y nada más escuchar el motor este sonrió con orgullo a lo que Lena respondió poniendo en blanco los ojos.

"Sabes que no voy a filosofar acerca de la vida ¿Cierto?" – Mencionó Lena a los pocos minutos del trayecto, rompiendo así el silencio.

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Prompto con los ojos en la carretera.

"Nada" – Dijo esta mientras se acercaba a la radio para encenderla – "¿Algo en particular?" – Preguntó esta mientras iba de emisora en emisora. Al instante Prompto supo lo que ella quería decir.

"Elige tú"

En poco tiempo Lena dio con una canción pop que le gusto, quizás demasiado comercial para su gusto, pero perfecta para pasar el rato; por lo que sin más subió todo lo que pudo el volumen y se acomodó en su asiento; para así cantarla junto a su amigo a todo pulmón como si la vida les fuese en ello. Haciendo así más divertido y ameno su trayecto a través de las luminosas calles de Insomnia, cantando una canción que era una llamada a la juventud, a disfrutar los momentos porque estos eras efímeros y escasos.

Estos bajaron la música entre risas cuando se aproximaron al perímetro de seguridad de la ciudadela, para seguido a esto Prompto bajo la ventanilla y entrego la invitación al guardia que había apostado ahí. Cuando este comprobó que todo estaba en orden le devolvió la invitación seguido de un ' _que disfruten la velada'_ para acto seguido levantar la barrera y darles paso a la plaza que había en el complejo. Prompto accedió a dicha parte, rodeándola, hasta que finalmente detuvo el coche justo delante de las grandes escalares que llevaban a la entrada del rascacielos.

Por otro lado, Lena nunca aparto su mirada de la ventana polarizada desde que accedieron al complejo, esta mirada con todo detalle el lugar, rememorando así cientos de recuerdos hasta que de pronto vio como alguien le cortaba la visión haciendo que despertara de su pequeño trance, delante de ella se encontraba Prompto que abrió la puerta educadamente y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche.

Lena la aceptó gratamente y una vez fuera del vehículo, mientras Prompto se acercaba hasta el aparca coches para dejarle las llaves de su bebé, esta observaba en silencio el imponente rascacielos que se cernía a escasos metros de ella. Lena sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, obligándola a autoabrazarse, había demasiados recuerdos en aquel lugar, algunos muy buenos y otros que era mejor no rememorar. Pero a la vez era imposible olvidarse de ellos, estaba impresos cual cicatrices en su piel.

" **Vamos Lain, eres más fuerte que todo esto, tú puedes" –** Pensó como una forma de darse ánimos, pero ciertamente el futuro era demasiado incierto una vez que ella cruzara aquella puerta. Lo cual la atemorizaba bastante.

De repente esta sintió un leve contacto en su brazo que la devolvió a la realidad para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Prompto – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí tranquilo" – Le dijo esta – "Sólo es un poco… tú sabes… complicado de manejar" – Dijo mientras se colocaba una parte del cabello detrás de la oreja – "Sí piensas que es por la familia real o él en particular no es así… bueno en parte… lo que pasa es que la última vez que puse un pie en este lugar fue el día en que me entere que mi padre había caído en combate" – Dijo con un tono de voz ciertamente irregular – "Joder… el maquillaje" – Dijo esta mientras se reía nerviosamente y se llevaba una mano a sus ojos, estos se le habían aguado sin darse cuenta. No quería que Prompto la viera así. Pero le era complicado había muchos sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse.

"Eh tranquila" – Le dijo él mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – "No tienes porque hacerlo, podemos irnos si quieres"

"No tranquilo" – Le contestó ella mientras se limpiaba los ojos – "Estoy mejor"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí tranquilo, un simple lapsus" – Le dijo la morena ahora mejor – "Ahora disfrutemos de tu gran noche"

"De acuerdo, pero prométeme que si no puede con ello me avisaras y nos iremos" – Le pidió este.

"No Prompto, ni tienes porqué hacer esto"

"Lena por favor" – Le suplicó.

"Está bien, lo prometo"

"¡Bien!" – Dijo este mucho más alegre, aquello le sacó una sonrisa a la chica – "Mi lady" – Dijo este mientras le ofrecía su brazo a ella haciendo que esta se riese de las formalidades, pero gustosamente lo aceptó, por lo que una vez preparados ambos emprendieron su camino a través de la alfombra roja de terciopelo hacia el interior del lugar.

Por otro lado, en el interior de la ciudadela, ajenos al bullicio del lugar, dos personas disfrutaban tranquilamente de la paz que se respiraba en los solitarios jardines del hogar de la familia real. Por un lado, se encontraba Noctis, en silencio, tirando piedrecillas al pequeño lago que había en el lugar; observando como su reflejo se distorsionaba con las ondas que se generaban; por otro lado, estaba Lunafreya, por detrás del príncipe, también en silencio, observando como el príncipe estaba inmenso en su tarea. Noctis la había traído hasta aquí hace un rato, desconocía el motivo, tampoco le pregunto simplemente se limitó a asentir y acompañarlo hasta aquí. En ningún momento habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

Luna tampoco quería estropear el momento con alguna palabra, ya que era de esas pocas veces en el que las palabras eran algo innecesario, sin embargo, a pesar de que esta adora ver a su amado príncipe muy en su interior sabía que algo no iba bien, que Noctis tenía algo que lo estaba perturbando; por ello quería hablar con él, ayudarle en aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo.

El oráculo se acercó un poco hasta el príncipe y, entonces, el príncipe se detuvo – "Sabes" – Le dijo – "Tengo que darle las gracias a Nyx, en persona, por protegerte durante todo esto. En especial cuando la ciudad cayó" – Le dijo este aun mirando al lago.

"Y podrás hacerlo hoy, seguro que el señor Nyx se alegra de recibir tus agradecimientos por su servicio" – Le dijo esta con aquella suave y dulce voz que poseía, capaz de apaciguar a la más peligrosa de las fieras, pero a la vez tan fuerte cuando se lo proponía.

"Seguramente" – Le contesto este – "¿Tu hermano también estará? Me gustaría también hablar con él"

"Me temo que no, Ravus quería venir, pero había ciertos asuntos en Tenebrae que debían ser resueltos" – Dijo esta para finalmente posicionarse a su lado.

"¿Eran graves?" – Preguntó el príncipe.

"Nada de lo que preocuparse, ahora que somos un reino libre del yugo de Niflheim, es necesario volver a funcionar como tal después de todo este tiempo" – Dijo esta, sin pasarle por inadvertido el suspiro que emitió el príncipe al oír el nombre del imperio.

"Seguro que sabe apañárselas, es más que digno sucesor del trono de tu madre, será un buen rey" – Dijo Noctis.

"No me cabe duda de ello" – Le contestó ella.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a hacer mella en ellos, y durante un breve tiempo nadie dijo nada, hasta que Luna se propuso decir algo, pero de pronto esta sintió como el príncipe tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Aquello la hizo sonrojarse levemente y agradeció de que él todavía siguiese con la vista inmersa en el lago.

"No me puedo creer que todo esto por fin ya haya acabado" – Le dijo este – "Sin embargo soy incapaz de sentirlo, lo único que pienso es que todo no ha hecho más que empezar" – Le confesó.

"Las heridas de la guerra a un son frescas mi príncipe, todos vosotros pasasteis por cosas que nadie en su vida debería pasar, fuisteis llevados hasta vuestros límites" – Dijo el oráculo – "Sin embargo fuisteis capaces de volver, victoriosos"

"Lo sé, simplemente es que ahora me siento como si estuviese flotando en una nube después de lo que he pasado y me cuesta a hacerme a la idea"

"Date tiempo, ya verás como por arte de magia todo vuelve a la normalidad, el tiempo es capaz de curarlo todo"

Noctis no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo, quería confiar en que las palabras de Luna eran ciertas, sin embargo, no sabía cómo de eficaz sería el tiempo con su caso.

"Gracias" – Dijo Noctis – "Por estar ahí todo este tiempo, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu compañía, gracias Luna por estar ahí cuando más te necesitaba" – La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, Noctis nunca había sido alguien que se abriera de aquella manera a las personas, por lo que su confesión la pillo por sorpresa. Para cuando recobró el sentido se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba ahora delante de ella, con una mano posada suavemente en su mejilla y este tenía una casta sonrisa, por otro lado, la chica no pudo evitar perderse en aquella inmensidad azul que eran los ojos del príncipe, tan llenos de bondad, pero a la vez de sufrimiento – "Cuando estoy contigo siento que mi mundo cobra sentido"

Aquello fue lo último que dijo el príncipe antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de su amada, en un suave y delicado beso que transmitía todo el amor que estos sentían mutuamente por el otro durante todo este tiempo, un beso que los unía finalmente como la pareja que eran, donde los únicos testigos de todo aquello fueron los cientos de brillantes ojos que había sobre aquel cielo nocturno.

Una vez que se separaron estos quedaron pegados por las frentes, viéndose fijamente, ninguno quería apartar el contacto, Noctis acariciaba delicadamente la mirada de su amada – "Creo que deberíamos regresar, antes de que todo el mundo empiece a preguntar" – Dijo este. Luna asintió. Ambos rieron con complicidad, antes de emprender su camino de regreso.

El bullicio en aquel lugar era increíble, tantas personas procedentes de diferentes partes reunidas bajo mismo techo sólo para celebrar una única cosa, la paz. Hacía un rato que había llegado y para la suerte de Lena no había tantas caras conocidas como pensaba, y todas ellas estaban en un solo punto, junto al rey; lo cual era buena señal. Desde que había llegado, Prompto no se separó en ningún momento de ella, habían pasado todo el rato hablando tranquilamente y de vez en cuando esta le contaba alguna historia de su infancia acerca de cuando vivió en el castillo. Pero siempre alejados del centro de la sala, del bullicio.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que había creído incluso se sentía más cómoda de lo que hubiese llegado a pensar, y todo gracias al rubio, sin embargo, esta tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal. Debido a que esta era la noche de Prompto y este la estaba malgastando con ella en vez de estar junto a sus amigos en este gran momento, para Lena no pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que este daba hacia donde estaban estos.

"Hey, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?" – Le preguntó mientras señalaba al centro del lugar.

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" – Le contestó este.

"Prompto, esta es tu noche, junto a ellos" – Dijo mientras señalaba al grupo – "No junto a mí"

"Prometí que estaría contigo"

"Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero es más importante que disfrutes de este día" – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para arreglarle el nudo de la corbata – "Así que, si de verdad me quieres hacer feliz, ve con ellos"

"¿Segura?" – Preguntó el rubio un tanto no convencido. Esta asintió sin duda alguna – "¿Pero y qué harás tú?"

"No te preocupes por mí, ya me las apañaré" – Este la miró no muy convencido, pero esta insistió para que él fuese junto a ellos.

"Te prometo que será rápido" – Dijo él y esta se rio.

"Vamos, te están esperando"

"Gracias Lena" – Dijo ahora con la alegría de un niño pequeño – "Si pasa algo grita" – Le dijo antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Una vez que sola Lena respiro hondo y prosiguió a arreglarse un poco el vestido, no era plan de enseñarle a todos los invitados las tetas, para seguido a esto caminar sin rumbo fijo por la sala, siempre alejada del centro, ya que estar quieta significaba más probabilidades de ser reconocida. En el fondo tenía que reconocer que sin la compañía de Prompto se aburría bastante. Por curiosidad esta buscó al fotógrafo y rápidamente lo encontró, ahora se encontraba riendo mientras hablaba animadamente con sus otros amigos.

Y entonces lo vio a él, riendo junto a Prompto, estaba acompañado para su sorpresa por la chica rubia que había visto en la boutique, siempre había sido puesto, desde que lo conoció con seis años hasta la última vez que o vio en la secundaria; pero sin lugar a dudas la adultez le estaba sentando bastante bien. A pesar de que no lo soportara, se alegraba por él, de que las cosas ya fuesen mejor, después de todo su vida nunca había sido un camino de rosas como la de los príncipes de los cuentos que alguna vez leyó. En un momento dado este volteó la cara hacia donde estaba ella y por un momento Lena se asustó al pensar que la había reconocido, pero para su suerte esto no fue así.

Sin más nada que hacer, Lena decidió recorrer un rato el lugar que una vez fue su hogar en su infancia, por lo que una vez que salió de aquel bullicio tomo uno de los ascensores del lugar y pulso un número cualquiera, quería perderse un rato entre los recuerdos, aunque perderse le sería complicado ya que se conocía bastante bien el lugar. El ascensor abrió sus puertas en una planta al azar y esta salió para comenzar a caminar por un pasillo que una cristalera que daba para la luminosa ciudad, esta se quedó un rato contemplándola, la verdad que Insomnia era hermosa; una vez satisfecha con las vistas esta prosiguió su camino, torciendo hacia otro pasillo que la llevo después de un largo recorrido a una galería llena de estatuas, todas en mármol blanco, aquellas estatuas representaban a todos los reyes de Lucis, todas colocadas en fila; desde la primera dinastía hasta la última. Cerca del final Lena pudo ver la de Regis y a su lado ya estaba el espacio preparado para cuando Noctis algún día ocupara el lugar de su padre. Aquello le hizo recordar todas las veces que él le dijo que no quería ser rey.

"Supongo que algunos no pueden elegir su destino" – Dijo esta mientras observaba el lugar. Aquello hizo que pusiese una mueca.

Después de aquello esta siguió caminando por los diversos lugares de la ciudadela, incontables veces una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar todas las memorias que había vivido de pequeña en aquel lugar, sin duda alguna la infancia es algo magistral, ese periodo en el que todo está lleno de luz – **"Ojalá supiese en qué momento se torció todo" –** Pensó Lena mientras proseguía su camino.

Finalmente, y después de un buen rato caminando, esta decidió tomarse un descanso por lo al saber donde se encontraba decidió acercarse hasta una sala en particular de la ciudadela que desde pequeña siempre le había llamado la atención. Esta llegó a la gran sala donde descansaba la gran pintura de la profecía del Entronado, recordaba de pequeña todas las horas que pasaba observándola, intentado entender lo que quería decir.

"Fascinante" – Dijo mientras la observaba, ahora que conocía la leyenda que representaba aquella obra, era capaz de entender cada uno de los elementos que componían aquella pieza de arte.

"Increíble ¿no?" – Dijo alguien a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta encontró a un joven de no más de veinticuatro años, de piel caucásica, ojos negros como la noche, este portaba un sencillo pantalón negro, con mocasines a juego, y una camisa blanca desbotonada a la altura del pecho. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y lo portaba suelto. Era un desconocido bastante apuesto.

"Sí" – Se limitó a decir Lena.

"Toda una obra del arte antiguo capaz de plasmar a la perfección la historia del mundo antiguo" – Dijo mientras se posicionaba a su lado para observarla también.

"Es bastante impresionante, cierto, pero no me llega a quitar el aliento"

"¿De veras?" – Pregunto curioso el joven.

"Mi trabajo me ha permitido ver cientos de cosas que superan con creces a la pintura, templos construidos en la pared de un acantilado, ciudades perdidas en el interior de un glaciar, monumentos hundidos en lo más profundo del océano y de más cosas" – Le contestó esta.

"Eso desde luego sí que debe dejarte sin aliento"

"Lo hace" – Dijo esta.

"¿Expedicionista? Supongo" – Preguntó el desconocido.

"Arqueóloga" – Rectifico esta.

"Ya veo" – Dijo él – "Y dígame…"

"Lena" – Dijo ella – "Lena Lain"

"Nathan Sirus" – Se presentó este – "Y dígame señorita Lain, cuál es la razón de que esta obra no genere esa sensación en usted, como es posible ver que desde los cielos el oráculo alado de su luminosa bendición al verdadero rey de luz que, acompañado por sus tres compañeros, por medio esta hace que las hordas de demonios retrocedan hasta las tinieblas al ser enfrentados por siete espadas; mientras los antiguos reyes de Lucis y los sidéreos observan tal hazaña" – Dijo este recitando más o menos el significado de la obra – "No te deje sin aliento"

"Tú mismo me has dicho la razón" – Le dijo esta mientras lo miraba de lado sonriente – "Me has dado la explicación de la obra, eso sí es interesante, pero lo que de verdad me deja sin aliento cuando descubro lo que te he dicho es el misterio que envuelve a dichos lugares. El no saber, eso es lo que me impresiona más, por qué aquellos sitios quedaron abandonados o destruidos es lo que de verdad me quita el aliento"

Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer a Nathan dada la sonrisa que le devolvió a Lena a cambio de su respuesta – "Entonces esto para ti no debe ser gran cosa" – Dijo haciendo mención a la pintura.

"En realidad no es del todo correcto, sí que hay algo que desconozco y sí me intriga, y es el hecho de que no aparezca uno de los seis sidéreos, Ifrit, el dios del fuego"

"Fácil…"

"Ya sé la razón de por qué no aparezca en la pintura, traicionó a los suyos y la humanidad, desencadeno una guerra y una plaga que se cobró la vida de miles de millones, provocó la Plaga de las Estrellas, entre otras cosas" – Esta pudo ver como él, momentáneamente, arrugaba el rostro ante lo que había dicho – "Sin embargo, yo quiero ir más allá, quiero saber la razón de todo, por qué él hizo lo que hizo ¿Tendría una buena razón no crees?" – Le dijo mientras lo miraba a él, este le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ves, ahí quiero llegar yo, quiero saber qué fue lo que lo hizo hacer lo que hizo" – Dijo Lena ahora mirando a la pintura.

De pronto, a lo lejos, se escuchó cierto sonido de trompetas.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó ella.

"El rey va a dar un discurso de agradecimiento a los cuatro salvadores" – Dijo Nathan indiferente.

"¡Joder!" – Dijo Lena para rápidamente sonrojarse – "Perdón se me escapó" – Sus mejillas se coloraron más ante la risa del joven – "Me tengo que ir, uno de ellos es amigo mío"

"¿El príncipe?" – Preguntó este.

"No, yo no tengo nada que ver con él" – Dijo algo sería – "El rubio" – Nathan asintió.

"Lena Lain ha sido un placer charlar contigo" – Dijo este mientras le daba la mano para estrechársela.

"Lo mismo digo Nathan Sirius" – Dijo ella para luego corresponderle, Lena sintió que el toqué de él, era ciertamente cálido, casi relajante.

Sin embargo, aquel contacto no duro mucho ya que una rápida corriente eléctrica producto de aquel toque los obligo a separase, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos más de aquello, más Nathan que Lena.

"Adiós" – Dijo esta para rápidamente echar a correr hacia la gala, dejando sólo al misterioso desconocido que le resultaba ciertamente misterioso debido al aura que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, tampoco hizo mucho cabeza en ello, dudaba de volver a verlo. O eso creía ella.

Por otro lado, Nathan se quedó observándola hasta que finalmente desapareció por uno de los corredores, para una vez que estaba solo, mirar a la pintura de la profecía y luego volver a dirigir sus ojos hacia donde minutos antes había marchado la morena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una maliciosa.

Lena consiguió llegar a tiempo de que el Regis comenzara a pronunciar su discurso en el que retomaba a los tiempos de guerra, en los que todo llego a pender de un hilo, para pasar por aquel fallido acuerdo de paz que desencadeno un ataque que se cobró la vida de cientos de personas y dejo fuertemente golpeada la ciudad. Hasta el viaje de su hijo con sus amigos en el cual consiguieron derrotar a aquel enemigo que casi parecía indestructible, en esta parte este se tomó su tiempo no sólo para felicitarlos sino para darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos. Este dijo que se habían convertido en algo más que simples héroes, ya que estos partieron como compañeros, amigos, para finalmente convertirse en hermanos, mediante lazos que habían sido forjados no sólo en fervor de la guerra, sino también en la confianza, lealtad, amor y amistad. Para una vez así, concluir con una vista hacia el futuro en el que este decía que no sólo era capaz de ver y sentir unos tiempos de paz perpetua para todo ser viviente, en el que esperaba que no sólo sus nietos sino los nietos de estos al igual que el resto de la humanidad pudiesen disfrutar.

El discurso concluyo con un apabullante aplauso a su majestad por parte de todos los invitados, que expresaban alegres y emocionados su acuerdo con las palabras pronunciadas por el rey de Lucis. Después de aquello la ceremonia finalmente había acabado, por lo que poco a poco los invitados se fueron marchando poco a poco.

Una vez que pronto se despidió de sus hermanos, este comenzó a buscar por toda la multitud a su acompañante hasta que finalmente lo hizo, esta se acercaba a él para rápidamente abrazarlo cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, era un abrazo cargado de sentimientos, que casi se podía comprar al éxtasis desde la perspectiva del rubio – "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" – Le dijo ella en un susurro al oído.

"Gracias Lena, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí" – Dijo este mientras se aferraba más a ella.

Una vez que se separaron ambos vieron como cada vez más y más invitados se iban retirando, hasta ya casi quedar unos pocos todavía en el salón. Incluidos ellos. – "Deberíamos irnos ya, no vaya a ser que nos vean" – Le dijo él.

"Claro" – Le contestó esta mientras marchaban lejos del lugar.

"Y dime ¿dónde te metiste? Hubo un momento en el que te perdí de vista" – Le dijo Prompto una vez que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos accedieron a la recepción.

"No gran cosa, simplemente me dediqué a recorrer el castillo" – Le dijo esta – "Dado que todo el mundo iba a estar en la celebración me pareció una buena oportunidad para pasear sin peligro a ser vista"

"¿Y qué tal?"

"Pues la verdad bastante bien, me gustó pasear por el lugar, me vinieron un montón de buenos recuerdos"

"Me alegro"

"¿Y tú qué tal? Caballero del reino" – Dijo esta divertida mientras tocaba la pequeña placa que portaba el rubio haciendo así visible el título que este poseía desde hace unos minutos cuando el rey en su discurso de agradecimiento lo nombró a Prompto y al resto, caballeros del reino.

"Pues la verdad tampoco es gran cosa" - Dijo – "Soy caballero del reino, sin embargo, me sigo sintiendo el mismo de siempre, nada ha cambiado. Sólo que ahora tengo un título"

"Eso es bueno, significa que no se te ha subido a la cabeza" - En respuesta, el rubio se rió mientras ella le sonreía.

"¡Vaya!" – Dijo este cuando salieron – "Si que hace frio"

"La verdad que sí" – Le dijo esta mientras se frotaba los hombros debido al repentino cambio de temperatura.

"¿Quieres mi chaqueta?" – Le ofreció este.

"No tranquilo" – Le dijo ella mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras en dirección al coche entre comentarios y risas acerca de la fiesta.

De lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta, una vez que llegaron a bajo, es que arriba, en la entrada, el rey estaba despidiendo a los últimos invitados que quedaban para luego ver como estos y algún que otro más marchaban por las escaleras, y entonces a lo lejos algo llamó su atención. Y era el hecho de ver al mejor amigo de su hijo, y que este no se encontraba solo, sino acompañado por una chica que estaba de espaldas a él, el rey tuvo cierta curiosidad ya que la misteriosa acompañante le resultaba ciertamente familiar; sin embargo, sus dudas no tardaron mucho en ser resueltas. Ya que esta se hizo a un lado cuando Prompto se dispuso a abrir la puerta del copiloto, y entonces la pudo ver de perfil.

Regis no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, un sentimiento paternal le invadió al ver la mujer en la que se había convertido aquella niña traviesa que siempre andaba curioseando por toda la ciudadela, intentando comprender todas y cada una de las antigüedades que esta albergaba. Sin duda alguna de saber que ella era la acompañante de amigo de su hijo le hubiese gustado tener un rato para hablar con ella, pero sabía que aquello no sería mutuo y no la culpaba, después de lo que les había pasado a sus padres comprendían aquel sentimiento de rechazo que sentía hacia él y a su hijo.

Sin embargo, este la seguía considerando como una hija, aquello jamás cambiaría.

Este observo atento como la pareja se subía al automóvil y el vehículo partía lejos de su hogar para perderse en la inmensa jungla de asfalto, este observó un poco más antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a sus aposentos, con la idea de que aquel efímero encuentro sólo anunciaba la llegada de muchos otros más con la última de los Lain. Sin duda alguna todos los caminos estaban a punto de coincidir de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Prompto despertó sobre saltado debido al estridente sonido de su teléfono, con los ojos legañosos, desorientado, su cuerpo y mente todavía no recuperado del todo del éxtasis que había sido aquella gran noche; este comenzó a tantear el lugar hasta alcanzar el Smartphone que reposaba en su mesilla de noche. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y deslizo el dedo en la pantalla para contestar.

"Diga" – Dijo este con la voz algo ronca.

"¿Prompto Argentum?" – Dijo un hombre con una voz bastante grave.

"Sí, el mismo"

"Soy el mariscal Cor"

"¡Ay dios!" – Dijo este de improvisto al saber que se estaba dirigiendo a alguien de alto nivel, rápidamente se acomodó en su cama – "Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarle"

"Es necesario que vengas de inmediato a la ciudadela, como caballero del reino es obligatoria tu presencia para tratar ciertos asuntos de primer orden"

"¿Asuntos? ¿Cuáles?"

"No te puedo decir más, ven de inmediato"

"De acuerdo ahí estaré" – Pero el mariscal ya había colgado para el momento en que el rubio le contestó.

Rápidamente el rubio se levantó de su cama para comenzar a prepararse como un rayo y en cuestión de minutos estar dentro de su coche con rumbo a la ciudadela, en poco más de media hora, la seguridad vial siempre era lo primero, este ya se encontraba en el complejo y era llevado por unos glaives a la sala donde lo esperaban. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, este topo de frente con varios pares de ojos, todo el consejo estaba reunido junto al rey, este pudo ver a sus tres amigos también; lo cual era positivo, pero no suficiente como para no evitar agachar la cabeza ante todas aquellas imponentes presencias mientras caminaba hasta su asiento. Que para su desgracia no estaba al nado de ningún conocido.

"Muy bien dado que ya estamos todos reunidos, Cor puedes informar" – Dijo el rey, entonces Prompto pudo ver como el mariscal se levantaba de su asiento y daba una rápida mirada a todos los presentes.

"Hace poco hemos recibido noticias de nuestros espías, estos nos han informado que el imperio ha vuelto a las andadas" – Dijo este mientras las caras de todos los presentes, a excepción del rey, emitían sorpresa – "La información es escasa, por lo visto no quieren que se sepa nada acerca de su nuevo plan, sin embargo, si miráis en vuestra carpeta"

Entonces Prompto se fijó que, en la mesa, delante de él había una carpeta la cual abrió curioso para encontrase unas imágenes, bastante malas todo había que decirlo, en las que se podía apreciar una especie de cueva con varios solados del imperio delante de una inmensa pared en la que había cientos de inscripciones en una antigua lengua, pero debido al paso del tiempo las runas estaban en muy mal estado.

"¿Qué es?" – Preguntó el rey.

"Unas excavaciones que están realizando al sur del país, en unas cavernas"

"Las alimañas siempre buscan cobijarse bajo tierra" – Dijo Gladio mientras observaba las fotografías, dado que además de la de la pared, otras habían sido tomada más de cerca, ahora aquellos jeroglíficos se podían apreciar algo más.

"Me temo que lo que ha llevado al imperio a esa zona no es buscar cobijo en aquellas cavernas, como dije la información escasea, pero lo poco que conocemos es que el imperio sabe que hay algo detrás de esa pared, algo bastante importante debido a todo el desplazamiento de tropas que tiene ahí" – Dijo el mariscal.

"Se sabe qué es" – Preguntó el principie serio.

Cor negó con la cabeza – "Sea lo que sea que hay ahí dentro es desconocido para nosotros"

"Tal vez algún tipo de arma del antiguo mundo" – Hipotetizo un miembro de la sala

"Puede ser, pero lo que sí sabemos es que debe ser bastante importante si el imperio esta tan impaciente por abrir la pared"

"¿Y por qué no hacen estallar por los aires la pared? Cuenta con maquinaria más que suficiente para ello" – Volvió a decir Gladio.

"Me temo que, para desgracia de estos, no puede, hemos recibido información de que todo el lugar está protegido por una magia bastante poderosa que no permite a nadie acceder al interior del lugar" – Dijo este – "La respuesta para acceder nos han dicho que está en la pared, en esas escrituras, el problema que es una lengua muerta bastante compleja de la que se tiene poca constancia, y por lo visto la pared está llena de trampas que se activan cuando se interpretan mal"

Después de un breve silencio, la gente empezó a hablar, todos estaban bastantes preocupados con el tema, pero el rubio no les prestaba atención este estaba ahora observando más fijamente las fotografías. Este sabía de alguien que sí podía entender aquello.

A su vez, del otro lado de la mesa, Regis no obvio el rostro de concentración del rubio, Prompto conocía algo que los demás estaban obviando, por lo que simplemente se limitó a levantar una mano haciendo que toda la estancia guardara silencio en el acto. Todo el mundo esperaba a las palabras de su majestad.

"Prompto ¿tienes algo que añadir?" – Dijo el rey tranquilamente.

Cuando el rubio escuchó su nombre, rápidamente salió del trance y al levantar su cabeza se encontró con que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, aquello hizo que un nudo se formase en su garganta. Todo el mundo estaba esperando una respuesta – "Pu-Pues" – Aquel tartamudeo sólo incremento los nervios que sentía a la vez que hacía que su mejillas se tiñesen de rojo debido a la vergüenza, acababa de quedar en ridículo – "Yo conozco a alguien que puede traducir estas escrituras"

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia que comienzo sobre Final Fantasy XV, mi primera historia sobre este universo y la verdad no pudo estar más emocionado por ello. Espero que a los que hayáis decidido gastar una parte de vuestro preciado tiempo y pasaros por aquí para darle una oportunidad; os haya gustado el primer capítulo, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Sí es así, hacedmelo saber con vuestros reviews.**

 **Por otro lado aquí dejo constancia de que esta no soy dueño del universo de FFXV, ya que este pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin embargo, lo único que es mio es el personaje que he creado para este fanfiction (y los que con el tiempo vaya metiendo). Y desde aquí os informo que la persona que he escogido para que encarne al personaje de Lena Lain es la cantautora estadounidense Joanna Levesque, también conocida como JoJo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y de paso os informo que tardare (dado que no sólo estoy escribiendo esta historia sino que voy a la par con otra), pero que siempre publicaré y jamás dejare esta historia en el olvido. Por lo que muchas gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que se pasen por aquí y bienvenidos seáis, de paso, a todos aquellos que me acompañen en este nuevo viaje.**

 **and122.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal.

* * *

Las palabras de Regis se repetían como un eco de fondo en su cabeza _"Prompto"_ todavía se sorprendía de que su majestad supiese de su nombre _"¿Tienes algo que añadir?"_ aquello retumbaba en su cabeza como una especie de psicofonía de las profundidades.

Sabía que toda la sala lo estaba observando, a él, un simple plebeyo, tantos pares de ojos pues sobre su figura lo hacían sentirse pequeño y menudo, insignificante, sabía que debía actuar con rapidez o sino quedaría completamente en ridículo delante de todo el gobierno del país.

"Pu-pues" – Desgraciadamente la forma en la que consiguió liberarse del nudo de su garganta no fue precisamente alentadora, ni mucho menos la forma con la que pretendía dirigirse. Estaba dejando por los suelos el aún caliente cargo que le habían dado. Prompto sintió como su cara rápidamente se iba colorando, aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, y el tipo de miradas que le habían regalado alguno de los presentes no ayudada en nada. Sin embargo, este decidió centrarse en la gentil mirada de su rey, aquellos orbes azules llenos de bondad y cariño lo ayudaban a seguir adelante.

"Yo conozco a alguien que puede traducir estas escrituras" – Dijo finalmente. Entonces el silencio que había en la sala se intensifico, nadie se esperaba que alguien como él dijese eso. Nadie se inmuto y Prompto lo único que hacía era observar a su majestad, suplicando porque la respuesta que había dado fuese de su agrado.

"¿De veras?" – Dijo el rey ciertamente interesado.

"Sí su majestad" – Dijo el rubio ahora agachando la mirada. Ya no podía aguantar más aquello.

"¿A quién?" – Preguntó alguien más en la sala que este no conocía.

Entonces fue cuando el joven fotógrafo se percató de la metedura de pata que había cometido, por un momento le vino a la mente la imagen de su amiga, sujetando la diabólica sartén de la otra noche y con una cara para nada agradable. Obviando el cierto miedo que le tenía a Lena, este no podía traicionar la confianza que ella había depositado en él, pero este tenía que ser consecuente con lo que había dicho. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia. Y Prompto lo único que podía hacer ahora era aceptar su error y salir de ahí lo mejor parado que pudiese.

"Una amiga" – Dijo este evasivamente, entonces se fijó en la cara Noctis, la curiosidad que reflejaba, aquello sólo empeoro más las cosas.

Entonces vio las diversas expresiones que ponían los miembros del consejo, tan diferentes unas de otras, sin embargo, todas coincidían en algo, y era decepción. Seguramente todos pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo, que aquel inmaduro chiquillo no merecía estar en esa sala y menos aun haciéndoles malgastar el tiempo cuando había asuntos más cruciales que resolver. Aquello le molesto de sobremanera, él sabía que no sería el más indicado en aquella sala para hablar, le faltaba algo tan valioso como es la experiencia que te da la vida, sin embargo, sólo demandaba una cosa y era una oportunidad.

"Es arqueóloga y dejadme deciros que es bastante buena, si hay alguien tiene los conocimientos y experiencia suficiente como para leer esas escrituras, esa es ella" – Dijo sacando de la nada el valor de donde no lo tenía, elevando levemente la voz con la intención de hacerse oír. Cuando se percató de que todos los ojos volvían a estar sobre él, su coraje disminuyo.

¿Y dónde se encuentra esa persona de la que nos hablas?" – Le preguntó ahora Ignis.

"Vive en Altissia" – Dijo este.

"El centro arqueológico y antropológico de Altissia no sólo es el mejor de todo Accordo, sino también uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor de todo Eos" – Dijo uno de los consejeros – "Contar con su ayuda sería altamente beneficioso"

Aquello hizo que a Prompto se le dibujase una sonrisa, al fin las cosas parecían pintar bien. Sin embargo, aquello no duro mucho.

"Lo siento, pero me parece ciertamente un disparate, Prompto jamás has salido de Insomnia con anterioridad, perdóname si me cuesta creer lo de tu amiga de Altissia y mucho menos que sea alguien capaz de leer estas runas. Nuestros mejores expertos lo han intentado y no han llegado a nada" – Dijo Gladio – "Por lo que a mi parecer primero deberíamos centrarnos en otros asuntos antes de ponernos a perder el tiempo intentando leer unas figuras sin sentido alguno"

Una palabra que pudiese describir su estado actual, sí, frustración. Sin embargo, no se iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, por lo que haciendo oídos sordos de la conversación este se relegó a un segundo plano y cuidadosamente tomo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente lo desbloqueo y comenzó a trazar su propio plan por debajo de la mesa, necesitaba que los demás le hiciesen caso, él sabía que podía ser de utilidad y tenía que correr el riesgo. El mensaje ponía _"Lena necesito tu ayuda"_

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, en la estación de autobuses Lena ya había terminado de colocar su equipaje en el interior del transporte y ahora se encontraba haciendo la cola para entrar. Estaba contenta, por fin se iba a casa, la verdad que jamás pensó que todo aquello saldría tan bien como pensaba, que en algún momento se encontraría con algún conocido y todo ello acabaría en una huida a hurtadillas en la noche, en la parte trasera de un camión; rodeada pollos y sólo llevando lo puesto. No pudo evitar reírse ante las locuras que su mente llegaba a crear.

De pronto la música de sus auriculares quedo relegada a un segundo plano, debido al molesto timbre de la campanita que había aparecido de la nada, anunciando la notificación de un mensaje. Esta no pudo evitar bufar y reprocharse a sí misma el no haber puesto el dispositivo en silencio. Tomo el móvil y cuando la pantalla se ilumino vio que el mensaje era de Prompto, pero como estaba ya entrando al bus simplemente paso de él y guardo el dispositivo de nuevo en su pantalón.

Una vez que le había entregado el billete al conductor, esta caminó hasta estar cerca de la parte trasera del vehículo, tomo asiento al lado de la venta y comenzó a ver a través de esta, no sin antes bajar el interruptor de su móvil y así ponerlo en silencio. No quería que la molestaran ni su amigo ni el trabajo, simplemente disfrutar del viaje, ya volvería a la realidad cuando se bajase del vehículo.

Al poco tiempo el bus se puso en marcha y para cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya había salido de la capital y se encontraba en pleno camino por Leide, esta pudo ver como pasaban por Hammerhead y se lamentó de no haber podido pasar a saludar a Cindy, la verdad era que la mecánica le había caído bien, pero aquello no tenía por qué ser nada malo; ya tenía una excusa para volver. Una vez pasado el taller, todo lo que había era paramos desérticos, montañas y diminutas poblaciones alejadas de la mano de dios, por lo que sin más esta corrió un poco la cortina y se acomodó en su asiento para disfrutar de la música, había tenido la suerte que no le toco nadie al lado, por lo que podía explanarse como quisiese. Sin embargo, para esta no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su móvil, el cual se encontraba en el asiento del al lado se iluminaba cada dos por tres con más y más mensajes del rubio.

En un momento dado, esta ya no aguanto más y tomo el móvil «¿Qué querrá? **»** pensó mientras desbloqueaba el dispositivo y comenzaba a mirar los mensajes – "Lena necesito tu ayuda" – Leyó y comenzó a bajar los mensajes leyéndolos por encima - "Prompto se enrolla más que una persiana" – Dijo obstinada, no soportaba que la gente le diese largas o le lamiese el culo, a ella le gustaba que fuesen al grano, finalmente paró de bajar la pantalla – "En definitiva, necesito que me hagas el inmenso favor de que le eches un ojo a esta imágenes y me digas que ponen en ellas, no hagas preguntas, no por ahora; después te diré de que va toda esta movida" – Terminó de leer.

Entonces más abajo esta vio adjuntada un par de archivos, imágenes de unas runas – "¡No!" – Dijo esta rápidamente mientras dejaba el móvil en su sitio – "No tengo ganas de trabajar" – Sentenció mientras subía al máximo el volumen de la música, descorría las ventanas y se ponía a mirar el paisaje. Pasada la media hora, ya estaba harta de sólo ver desierto, desierto y más desierto; así como que sus tímpanos amenazaban con estallar si ella seguía escuchando música a ese volumen, además cada vez le costaba más y más ignorar esa curiosidad que se había instalada en su mente que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

Suspirando esta tomó rápidamente el móvil y fue directa a las fotos que el rubio le había enviado – "Son malísimas" – No pudo evitar decir, pero ignorando aquello y ampliando todo lo que podía consiguió observar las inscripciones que había en aquella pared. Sus ojos escaneaban detenidamente todas y cada una de ellas, primero de forma individual y después como un conjunto; a la vez que los engranajes de su cerebro se ponían manos a la obra. Conseguía entender pequeñas cosas, pero todo a medias, algún fragmento de aquí, otro de allá, palabras sin conexión alguna. Cachos de verdades a medias.

Metida a fondo en el asunto, esta adopto una postura de loto y rápidamente tomo su pequeña mochila de la cual sacó una libreta de notas con un boli y una Tablet. Se puso el móvil en el muslo izquierdo, la Tablet entre las piernas y la libreta en el muslo derecho y acto seguido se puso a copiar las runas en una hoja en blanco para luego abrir en la Tablet todos sus manuales de lenguas muertas y comenzar así el proceso de traducción.

Pasado ya un rato, esta tuvo que parar, sentía como la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la verdad era que le estaba costando bastante, pero aquello le daba cierto disfrute ya que si las cosas fueran tan fáciles no sería lo mismo. Aprovechando su descanso llamaría a Prompto, necesitaba saber de dónde había sacado todo aquello.

Por otro lado, de regreso a Insomnia, Prompto quería darse de hostias contra la mesa de la sala, su cabeza le daba vueltas con todo aquello politiqueo sin sentido; se había jugado el pellejo mandándole aquellas imágenes a Lena, todo para que ella no contestara nunca, encima esta había visto sus mensajes y pasado olímpicamente de ellos «He compartido información confidencial con una civil para nada… ¡genial! La cosa mejora por momentos»

De pronto su móvil sonó en medio de la reunión haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran de nuevo sobre él – "¡Per-Per-Perdón!" – Dijo avergonzado mientras torpemente sacaba su móvil del bolsillo, cuando vio en el identificador el nombre de su amiga se atraganto.

"¿Todo bien Prompto?" – Le preguntó Noctis.

"Sí, sí, sí" – Afirmó este reiteradas veces mientras colgaba la llamada y rápidamente ponía el móvil encima de la mesa para luego mirar al resto de la sala tranquilamente, intentando obviar el incidente, a pesar de que en su interior estaba deseando que un rayo lo fulminase al instante.

De nuevo todo volvió a la normalidad, los presentes seguían discutiendo sobre qué hacer hasta que de pronto el móvil del rubio comenzó a vibrar, su cara amenazaba con estallar de lo roja que estaba. Había sido tan torpe que en vez de en silencio lo había puesto en vibración, este sintió todas aquellas miradas mordaces sobre su persona, pero lo que más le afecto fueron la sonrisa que intentaron ocultar torpemente el rey y el príncipe. Desde luego que su extrema torpeza a aquellos les había hecho gracia.

"Será mejor que contestes" – Le dijo Regis.

Aquello en vez de ser alentador era mucho peor de lo que se podían imaginar, si supieran quién era la que lo estaba llamando. Un enorme y brillante cartel de peligro en rojo había aparecido en su mente.

"No es necesario" – Dijo este intentando declinar la oferta del rey.

"Contesta, es una orden de tu rey" – Dijo el mariscal Cor de forma imponente.

Sin más Prompto descolgó y llevó el teléfono a su oreja, no sin antes rezarle a todos y cada uno de los dioses habidos y por haber que lo sacaran del lio en el que se acababa de meter.

"¿Sí?" – Dijo este tímidamente.

"¿Cómo que sí? Me has colgado" – Le contesto Lena indignada – "A mí nadie me cuelga"

"Por favor señorita, este no es el momento"

"¿Qué?" – Dijo esta, mirando el teléfono, no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí estoy muy bien"

"Tío enserio qué te pasa"

"¿A mí? A mí nada, repito yo estoy muy bien" – Dijo este sin saber cómo hacer ya para que Lena colgase, de pronto su móvil le fue arrebatado y cuando este miro a ver quién había sido vio a Cor con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento supo lo que significase la expresión de si las miradas matasen. Este activo el modo altavoz antes tirar el dispositivo en medio de la mesa, para que todos escuchasen.

Prompto iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la mano del mariscal que se apoyó sobre su hombro, era la última advertencia.

"Si no me lo quieres contar problema tuyo" – Le dijo esta – "Bueno al caso, sé que me dijiste que no hiciese preguntas, pero no puedo evitarlo de ¿Dónde las sacaste?"

"Eh-Eh-Eh" – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Estaba perdido.

"Vale no te atosigare, pero de veras Prompto son fascinantes, nunca había visto nada parecido; he llegado a comprender partes, muy aisladas y la verdad a primera vista sin ningún tipo de conexión las unas con las otras. Pero por lo poco que he podido estudiarlas y haciendo uso de los medios de los que dispongo, he llegado a la conclusión de que las runas que aparecen en las imágenes no es una lengua como tal sino la combinación de otras varias lenguas muertas más. Distingo algunas mientras que otras no, pero me parecen conocidas, sin embargo, como que todas estas parten de una que es incluso más antigua de la lengua más antigua de la que se tiene constancia" – Dijo Lena y Prompto emitió por lo bajo un _'os lo dije'_ – "Eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora, pero una vez que llegué Altissia y tenga algo de tiempo me pondré a ver que más saco"

"¡Cómo!" – Dijo este sobresaltado – "¿Altissia? ¿No estás en Insomnia?" – Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que por su parte Lena se estaba reprendiendo de no haberle dicho a su amigo lo de su temprana ida.

Se escuchó un suspiro por la otra línea – "No" – Dijo esta – "Vine a lo que vine Prompto, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, fue una sorpresa agradable lo admito y también me gusto a acompañarte a aquella celebración. Pero ya está, me la jugué demasiado y no estoy por la labor de tentar más a la suerte"

"¡Pero no puedes irte ahora, te necesitamos aquí!" – Dijo el rubio.

"Prompto entiéndelo, tengo una vida y unas responsabilidades. No puedo dejar a un lado todo lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir a base sangre, sudor y lágrimas, así como así" – Dijo exasperada.

Por otro lado, Prompto no pudo evitar suspirar, Lena no se lo pondría tan fácil, él era incapaz de entender todo aquello que su amiga tenía con la familia real, desconocía los detalles, pero aquel odio y sobre todo el miedo era algo que desde su punto de vista se había vuelto irracional. Simplemente no lo comprendía. Sin embargo, este entendía que los nuevos hechos que estaban a punto de suceder si no frenaban al Imperio no entenderían de viejas confrontaciones personales. Por lo que, sintiéndolo mucho por su amiga, él iba a ser egoísta.

"Lena por favor" – Fingió suplicar este, en el fondo la culpa lo invadió en el acto al sellar el destino de su amiga, pero Lena agradecería lo que estaba a punto de decir; sabía que no ahora, pero sí en un futuro

"¿Lena? ¿Lena Lain?" – Dijo el mariscal. De repente un silencio se hizo en la sala.

Por otro lado, Lena se había quedado completamente congelada, habían sido muchos años acompañando a su padre como para no reconocer la voz de sus colegas. Esta alejo el móvil de su oreja para mirarlo muy detenidamente antes de colgar y tirarlo al asiento de al lado y acto seguido alejarse de este, como si se tratarse de algún tipo de agente patógeno, hasta pegarse completamente a la ventana del bus. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no era necesario ser una lumbreras como para saber que, si Prompto estaba en la misma habitación que Cor, el resto del consejo real debía estar ahí también y sin omitir el hecho de que si su amigo le había mandado unas fotos en las que aparecían unas runas y soldados imperiales; cosa que en un principio había pasado por alto. Entonces el muy imbécil había compartido con ella información secreta de estado con ella.

Era como sumar dos más dos, pero en vez de ser cuatro era que ella había quedado metida en medio de un conflicto de guerra.

* * *

En otro orden de acontecimientos, Noctis todavía seguía en estado de shock, la imagen de Cor lanzando el teléfono contra la mesa y al poco rato escuchar aquella voz, su voz; era algo que se repetía en bucle en su cabeza. Pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba y su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella habló, era increíble que después de todos estos años ella todavía siguiese produciendo aquel mismo efecto en él.

Desde luego que aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa, no supo cómo responder ante dicha situación, pero sólo durante un momento, ya que a medida que iba prestando atención a la conversación se descubrió que estaba enojado principalmente por el hecho de que Prompto le hubiese ocultado que Lena estaba de regreso y más cuando se mencionó que ambos habían asistido a la gala y ni si quiera habían tenido la cara de ir a verlo. ¿Qué era él? ¿Una especie de leproso?

Cuando su padre dio por finalizada la reunión, por el momento, este se levantó y salió de la sala sin ni si quiera mirar al rubio, camino por el pasillo decidido sin prestar atención a su alrededor; su andar se había vuelto automatizado y para cuando se dio cuenta, Noctis se hallaba en la sala de control de la ciudadela. Ordenó al encargado que lo dejase a solas y una vez que tenía el lugar para él, tomo asiento frente al gran ordenador y comenzó a teclear. En poco tiempo había accedido a las grabaciones de la noche anterior.

Simplemente necesitaba comprobar que había sido verdad.

Adelantó hasta que vio como finalmente su amigo entraba en la recepción, acompañado de ella, el príncipe no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado a verla, el último recuerdo que tenía de esta era de hace cinco años, cuando ambos eran apenas dos adolescentes de dieciséis años, chiquillos inmaduros que apenas entendían el mundo que les rodeaba. Por lo menos él, ya que Lena siempre iba un paso por delante. Ahora, sin embargo, esta lucia como una persona completamente nueva, una mujer hecha y derecha en pocas palabras.

Por otro lado, Noctis se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían perdido por el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo cada una de las curvas y formas que aquel vestido tan bien acentuaba y resaltaba. Era vergonzoso, sabía que ya no era un adolescente, pero Lena siempre desencadeno aquello en él, a veces se preguntaba en que momento dejo de verla solamente como a una amiga.

Dejando todo eso de lado, este siguió viendo las grabaciones, de como la pareja se unía a la celebración, pero siempre manteniéndose alejados de toda la atención hasta que en un momento ambos se separaron para tomar caminos diferentes – "¿A dónde vas?" – Se preguntó al ver como ella comenzaba a deambular por los pasillos de la ciudadela durante un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente vio como llegaba a la sala de la pintura de la profecía. Noctis no pudo evitar sonreír al verla – "Todos estos años y no has cambiado en absoluto" – Dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de la pantalla con ternura sobre la figura de la joven – "Siempre fuiste un pozo sin fondo de curiosidad que tenías que llenar" Entonces este observó como alguien más aparecía en la sala, un joven que no le sonaba de nada y que comenzó a hablar con Lena. Al instante su seño se arrugo, no le gustaba para nada aquel tío, había algo en él que le daba mala espina, la forma en que la miraba o hablaba con ella lo enfermaba y lo único que quería era que se alejara.

No pudo evitar apretar su puño cuando vio como le estrechaba la mano.

Después de aquello esta se fue y lo poco más que había de Lena en las grabaciones era ella felicitando a Prompto y ambos tomando el coche de regreso a la ciudad.

Noctis se levantó de la silla y no pudo evitar suspirar, aquello en cierta manera había sido demasiado. Este salió de la sala algo cabizbajo, sabía por todo lo que ella había pasado y lo entendía, pero Lena también sabía todo lo que él también tuvo que afrontar; ambos tenían una historia. Pero por desgracia uno de ellos había optado por tirarlo todo por la borda y hacer como si nada jamás hubiese pasado.

Volvió a la sala de reuniones para ver como Cor no paraba de reprender a Prompto por la estupidez que había hecho y entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Vamos a por ella" – Dijo sin más. Entonces todos los ojos se pusieron sobre él.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Noctis?" – Le preguntó Ignis.

"De nada nos sirve estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí buscando una solución para esas caricaturas, la señorita Lain nos ha demostrado ser la única capaz de comprender los grabados de esas piedras por lo que sería de tontos no aprovechar su ayuda; además también está el hecho de que conoce la existencia de esta información" – Dijo sin poder evitar mirar a Prompto por un momento haciendo que este agachara la vista – "No podemos permitirnos tener a una civil deambulando con algo secreto"

"Nadie conoce de la existencia de esas escrituras salvo los aquí presentes y los bastardos del Imperio" – Dijo uno de los presentes.

"Y tampoco pensábamos que el Imperio podría hacerse con el cristal" – Contraataco este – "El Imperio también está en la misma situación que nosotros… es más creo que no, están incluso peor; nosotros tenemos una posible traductora ellos ni eso. Así que no nos podemos permitir el lujo de dejar escapar la única oportunidad que tenemos contra estos"

Entonces en la sala comenzó a hacerse un barullo.

"Es cuestión de tiempo que el Imperio mueva ficha y comience a buscar alguien que sea capaz de entender las escrituras; si somos más rápidos podríamos acabar con esto ante incluso de que haya empezado" – Dijo otro de los miembros y entonces varios de los presentes comenzaron a ponerse a su favor. Noctis sonrió, su plan estaba marchando como la seda.

"Sabes que ella nunca aceptara venir con nosotros ¿Cierto hijo?" – Le dijo su padre, de pronto en toda la sala se hizo el silencio y todos los ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el mencionado.

"Lo sé padre, pero conozco a Lena y sé que sí voy podre convencerla, explicarle la situación, que está en peligro y que nosotros podemos protegerla" – La cara de su padre demostraba que no estaba del todo convencido – "Por favor papá, se lo debemos a sus padres" – Añadió Noctis entonces vio como Regis bajaba un poco la mirada, estaba meditándolo.

"De acuerdo" – Dijo este – "Cor, llévate a unos glaives y acompáñalos, a pesar de que hayamos ganado la guerra no es prudente bajar la guardia"

"Sí su majestad" – Dijo el mariscal.

"Ignis, Gladio, venid conmigo" – Dijo Noctis.

"Lo más importante de todo es que seáis cuidadosos, no queremos que la joven Lain mal interprete las cosas" – Dijo el rey y tanto el príncipe como el mariscal asintieron.

"Buscad el autobús en el que se marchó la chica ¡Rápido! el tiempo vuela" – Ordenó Cor a dos guardias.

"Muy bien se levanta la sesión hasta que la misión haya sido completada" – Sentenció el rey y entonces todos los presentes asintieron antes de comenzar a levantarse.

Por otro lado, Prompto vio como sus amigos se marchaban sin él, pero lo entendía, esta era la pequeña venganza que Noctis le tenía preparada, además era mejor quedarse en el castillo hasta que regresaran, porque sin Lena llegaba a verlo sabía que le patearía las pelotas hasta el final de los tiempos.

De pronto este sintió como una mano se apoyó en su hombro y al darse la vuelta vio al rey. De nuevo este se quedó helado.

"No te sientas mal, hiciste lo correcto" – Le dijo Regis y entonces el rubio se quedó en shock.

"¿N-no está enfadado conmigo?"

"Para nada joven Prompto" – Le dijo – "Es cuestión de tiempo que el imperio comenzara a moverse y si por casualidades del destino estos creyeran que Lena les puede ser útil no me quiero imaginar que le harían para obligarla a ayudarlos. Por ello me quedo más tranquilo enviando a mi hijo en su búsqueda"

"Pero sabe que a pesar de que les pidiese que fuesen cuidadosos hay un cien por ciento de probabilidades de que todo se tuerza"

Regis no pudo evitar reír – "Lo sé muy bien, Noctis siempre fue un desastre en todo lo referido a ella, nunca actuaba como se lo proponía cuando estaban juntos y seguramente menos ahora que existe cierta rabia entre ambos. Pero el fondo mi hijo la sigue teniendo en estima después de todos estos años, sé que este seguiría siendo capaz de llegar hasta los cofines del universo con tal de protegerla y sé que la joven Lain también lo sigue apreciando"

"Sin embargo ambos se siguen comportando como niños pequeños"

El rey no pudo evitar reír de nuevo - "Ambos tienen una historia que habla por sí sola, no son capaces de ver lo entrelazados que están sus caminos y por mucho que se empeñen deshilvanarlos; estos siempre vuelven a conectarse de una forma u otra"

Prompto no supo que contestar a lo que le dijo su majestad, más que ser una respuesta a él era como si Regis hubiese estado pensando en voz alta; por lo que simplemente asintió.

"¿Has desayunado ya? Tomemos algo y charlemos mientras esperamos a que ellos regresen" – Prompto volvió a asentir mientras acompañaba a su majestad.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la región de Duscae, el autobús proseguía tranquilamente su recorrido sin embargo Lena distaba mucho de encontrase en ese estado emocional, miraba de un lado a otro moviendo nerviosamente el pie, a pesar de que intentaba mentalizarse de que le estaba dando más vueltas de la que debía al asunto, su fuero interior le decía lo contrario; que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello, que algo malo iba a suceder.

Esta no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se dejaba caer derrotada contra el respaldo del asiento – "Puto Prompto" – Fue lo único que artículo, si llegaba a volver a verlo juraba y perjuraba que le daría de ostias con la sartén hasta el final de los tiempos. De pronto el autobús se detuvo bruscamente – "¡Qué demonios!" – Dijo debido al repentino sobresalto, el vehículo estaba detenido «Por favor que no se otra rueda… por favor», pensó esta mientras intentaba ver algo a través de la ventana, pero nada, el ángulo desde el que se encontraba se lo impedía.

De repente la puerta del bus se abrió y al levantar su cabeza un poco sobre el asiento delantero sus ojos casi se salen de su órbita, justo al lado del conductor había un maldito glaive. Rápidamente esta se ocultó.

"Señores pasajeros sentimos las molestias, pero tenemos información de que un fugitivo que estamos buscando se encuentra en este autobús" - «Así que ahora soy una fugitiva», pensó esta, indignada" – "Por lo que pedimos su colaboración saliendo ordenadamente del vehículo" – Informó el glaive antes de bajar.

Entonces todas las personas comenzaron a ponerse de pie para salir ordenadamente tal y como había dicho el soldado, por otro lado, Lena se hundió más en su asiento.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" – Susurró – "Piensa rápido Lain" – Dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, el vehículo no tenía puerta trasera y menos aún podía romper alguno de los cristales de emergencia. Tampoco podía quedarse escondida en su asiento porque sabía que cuando no la vieran abajo estos comenzarían a registrar el autobús.

"Joder" – Maldijo sin saber qué hacer, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pero entonces cuando llevo sus ojos al techo se percató de una cosa y era que el bus tenía una escotilla en el techo, al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rápidamente tomo todas sus cosas y cuando vio que el último pasajero bajaba del bus, se puso manos a la obra.

Escaló el asiento hasta colocar sus pies en los cabeceros del suyo y el contrarío, para luego dar un golpe seco y preciso que levantó la tapa, rápidamente la empujo para abrirla completamente y acto seguido se agarró del borde y haciendo fuerza comenzó a subir su cuerpo a medida que se iba arrastrando por el techo. Una vez en el exterior esta se puso de cuclillas para así darse la vuelta y cerrar la escotilla. Silenciosamente esta se acercó hasta el borde derecho del autobús y se asomó para ver a todos los pasajeros en fila mientras los glaive iban de un lado a otro, también pudo verlos por la parte delantera del autobús bloqueando el paso. Sin embargo, el lado izquierdo de la carreta estaba completamente vació y para su suerte a unos cuantos metros de distancia, había una extensa ladera que llevaba a un lago rodeado por bosques.

Por otro parte, Noctis se encontraba mirando a los diversos pasajeros, ella no estaba entre ellos.

"Ya están todos" – Dijo un glaive a sus espaldas.

"Imposible" – Dijo el príncipe – "Ella no está aquí"

"Me temó que estos son todos los pasajeros su alteza" – Le dijo el soldado mientras bajaba del vehículo.

"Que extraño, la información que obtuvimos de los registros de la estación decía que este era el autobús que la señorita Lain tomó" – Dijo Cor.

"Esperad aquí, quiero echar un vistazo" – Dijo Noct mientras entraba en el interior de bus.

Este caminaba por el pasillo central, mirando de un lado a otro los pares de asientos hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte de trasera, rechistó al ver que era cierto «¿Dónde estará?», pensó mientras miraba de nuevo todo el lugar – "Es imposible que haya salido sin que la hallamos visto" – Entonces este escucho un extraño ruido y al elevar la cabeza vio que el sonido era una corriente de aire que se colaba por la escotilla del techo la cual se encontraba semi abierta.

De pronto pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, por fuera del lugar, como una figura caía del techo – "Mmm…" – Curioso este se acercó a los ventanales de la izquierda y pudo ver la figura de una chica de espaldas a él que se incorporaba del suelo «Pero ¿qué?». Entonces vio como esta se daba la vuelta y al ver quien era no pudo evitar sorprenderse – "¡Lena!" – Dijo este pegándose más al cristal.

La susodicha cuando vio quien estaba detrás de ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse – "¡Noctis!" – Dijo impactada mientras retrocedía un poco.

Ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose – "¡Joder!" – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Rápidamente Lena echo a correr ladera abajo mientras que Noctis abandonaba el autobús a toda prisa maldiciendo, siendo observado por los presentes sin entender que pasaba, para en cuestión de segundos rodear el autobús y comenzar a perseguir a la morena ladera abajo.

Lena corría tan rápido como podía, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, en un momento dado esta echo la cabeza atrás y grito cuando vio como Noctis venía detrás de ella, a toda velocidad, pisándole los talones.

"¡Lain detente!" – Grito este dando grandes zancadas para poder alcanzarla.

"¡En tus sueños Caelum!"

"¡Para ya! ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!" – Grito intentando alcanzarla.

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

Ya la tenía cada vez más cerca, sólo un poco más.

En un momento dado este lanzo el brazo consiguiendo agarrarla de la parte trasera de su camisa, sin embargo, este no esperaba que ella gritase presa del pánico y perdiera el equilibrio. Lena cayó arrastrándolo con ella. Ambos comenzaron a descender ladera abajo mientras rodaban por el suelo bruscamente debido a la velocidad que llevaban sus cuerpos.

Finalmente se detuvieron cuando llegaron al valle que había en el fondo de la depresión, ambos estaban mareados dado el brusco descenso, todo les daba vueltas; Lena comenzó a levantarse como pudo y cuando por fin todo se estabilizó se exaltó al ver lo cerca que estaba del pelinegro. Escasos centímetros separaban ambos cuerpos. Esta se echó para atrás y comenzó a retroceder, mientras veía como Noctis comenzaba a levantarse, por otro lado, este seguía algo aturdido; estaba de gatas en el suelo, sus brazos le temblaban. Al levantar su cabeza, pudo ver a través de su revoltoso flequillo a la chica.

Emitiendo un quejido este se impulsó lanzando su mano derecha para intentar atraparla, sin embargo, la morena rápidamente tiró una patada que dio de lleno contra su extremidad, haciendo que este se quejase del dolor; y sin perder más tiempo Lena se levantó y volvió a echar a correr.

"¡Maldita sea!" – Dijo el príncipe, ya harto de la actitud de la otra. Este finalmente se incorporó y volvió a echar a correr detrás de esta.

Ahora la persecución tenía lugar a orillas del lago, Noctis volvía a pisarle los talones a la morena.

"¡Para ya de una vez! ¡Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña!"

" _Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña_ " – Le respondió esta con voz más aguda a modo de pantomima.

Por otro lado, el príncipe se frustro más ante la actitud de la escurridiza morena, ya estaba harto del maldito pilla-pilla sin sentido alguno que estaban jugando por lo que usando sus poderes este se teletransporto justo delante de ella, a escasos centímetros.

"¡Para ya!" – Le dijo. Por otro lado, Lena grito asustada, desde luego que aquello no se los esperaba y rápidamente lo tomo de la camisa y usando su fuerza en su contra, le hizo una llave que lo lanzó por encima suyo al otro lado, cayendo de espaldas contra el lago. Noctis se quejó adolorido, aquello sí que no lo había visto venir – "¿Desde cuándo sabes karate?" – Le preguntó confundido.

"Krav magá… es más violento" – Le contestó divertida al verlo en el suelo. Sin embargo, esta rápidamente volvió de aquel pequeño lapsus para echar a correr al bosque que había visto a lo lejos.

Había conseguido perder de vista a Noctis, sin embargo, esta prefirió adentrase un poco más en este para así asegurarse, la verdad que viéndolo todo ahora con perspectiva había montado un buen espectáculo, corriendo ladera abajo como una completa desquiciada. Si su madre la viese. Todo fue bastante precipitado, ni siquiera pensó que haría una vez que llegase al bosque, había dejado casi todo en el autobús; pero fue ver a Caelum y no pensárselo dos veces y echar a correr.

"Menudos fregados en los que me meto" – Se quejo mientras atravesaba el lugar.

De repente una espada apareció de la nada y se clavó en el árbol que estaba justo delante de ella, dejando una estela de luz a su paso, de pronto de esa espada en una brillante luz azul se materializo Noctis, quedando justo en frente de ella.

"¡Te quieres estar quieta de una maldita vez!" – Dijo este exasperado.

"¡Cómo coño haces eso!" – Le dijo esta ya harta del Houdini que tenía delante.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, fue Lena quien rompió el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos – "¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de correr… me largo" – Dijo dándose la vuelta

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte" – Le dijo este tomándola del brazo, rápidamente ella se giró sobre su agarre para darle un puñetazo, pero el príncipe fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca para acto seguido pegarla contra un el árbol y así inmovilizarla – "Veo que sigues siendo igual de delicada"

"Primera regla de las artes marciales, nunca bajes la guardia" – Y acto seguido le propino un rodillazo en las joyas de la corona que dejo al pelinegro en el suelo.

Esta echo a caminar, dejando a un dolorido Noctis detrás, pero no durante mucho tiempo ya que este volvió a aparecer para agarrarla bruscamente del brazo y comenzar a tirar de ella

"Dios que plasta… ¡Suéltame ya carajo!" – Le gritó.

"Te vienes conmigo" – Le gruño a punto ya de estallar mientras la arrastraba.

"¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo!"

"Me da igual, habértelo pensado dos veces antes de ver información secreta de estado, ahora estás en peligro"

"¡Qué! Eso es mentira… ¿verdad?"

"Por lo visto eres la única de momento que sabe leer esas escrituras, lo cual te convierte en un blanco por parte de Niflheim"

"¡Venga ya! Si ni siquiera saben que existo"

"Créeme, es cuestión de tiempo" – Dijo mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

"Maldito Prompto, en el lío que me ha metido, si lo llego a saber le hubiese dado más fuerte con la sartén" – Maldijo por lo bajo.

De pronto Noctis se detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Shhh" – Le dijo este.

¿Por qué nos detenemos?" – Le pregunto Lena preocupada.

"He oído algo, calla" – Le dijo este bajando el tono de voz.

Acto seguido se comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos entre los arbustos, Lena miro de un lado a otro preocupada, pero fue incapaz de ver algo más que bosque. De repente, emergió de entre los arbustos un qiongji que se posiciono justo delante cortando el paso, con la vista fija en ellos y dejando entre ver sus afilados colmillos.

"¡Maldita sea!" – Dijo Noctis mientras la soltaba – "Detrás de mí" - Le ordenó para acto seguido materializar una lanza.

"¿Noctis qué vas a hacer?"

"Tú qué crees" – Dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar, a su vez la bestia retrocedió un poco y se posiciono también lista para atacar. Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando a ver que daba el primer movimiento.

De pronto la bestia rugió para acto seguido echar a correr en dirección al príncipe y abalanzarse sobre este, por otro lado, Noct se preparó para hacerle frente, lo iba a trinchar como a un pavo; pero ante de que pudiese hacer algo sintió como algo se abalanzaba contra él por uno de los costados, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo. ¿Era otra de esas cosas? No lo había visto venir.

Cuando miro hacia delante vio que en realidad lo que tenía encima no era otro qiongji sino una desastrosa cabellera castaña – "¡Tú estás loca o qué! – Le grito furioso mientras la empujaba para hacerla a un lado y levantarse rápidamente. Este volvió a invocar la lanza para acto seguido buscar a su objetivo, pero de nuevo Lena se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Lain aparta!"

"¡No!"

"Enserio ¡aparta!"

"No me voy a mover, no le vas a hacer daño, va en contra de mis principios hacerle daño a los animales"

"Lena eso que está ahí no es un inofensivo perrito, es una maldita bestia salvaje que lo único que quiere es arrancarte la garganta"

"No es su culpa Caelum, nosotros invadimos su territorio de caza, es su instinto natural"

Y así ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, dejando de lado el verdadero peligro, por otro lado, el qiongji comenzó a acercarse a la pareja aprovechando que habían bajado la guardia, emitiendo molestos y chirriantes gruñidos a medida que iba acortando la distancia. Mientras tanto Caelum y Lain seguían discutiendo encarnizadamente sobre hacerle daño o no a un animal salvaje, sin embargo, aquello se había convertido en ver quien era capaz de gritar más alto.

Ambos estaban a punto de estallar y poco ayudaba los molestos ruidos del animal que se escuchaban de fondo.

"¡Silencio!" – Grito Lain furiosa para arrebatarle la lanza a Noct y acto seguido darse la vuelta para atizar a la bestia con todas sus fuerzas lanzándola a otro lado. Todo se había sumido en silencio después de aquello, ambos vieron como el animal se levantaba para seguido a esto huir gimiendo del lugar.

La morena se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelinegro que la observaba sorprendido, esta tenía cara de obstinada.

"Hipócrita" – La llamó el príncipe.

"Calla o el siguiente serás tú"

Noctis levantó un poco la mano para hacer que el arma se materializara en su mano y acto seguido hacerla desaparecer.

"Después de todos estos años sigues siendo la misma"

"Lo mismo te digo"

Entonces estos escucharon más ruidos acompañados de voces humanas y en cuestión de segundos habían sido rodeados por los glaives.

* * *

Lena observaba a la distancia, de brazos cruzados, como los guardias hablaban tranquilamente con los pasajeros, diciéndoles que el peligro ya había pasado y todo volvía a estar bajo control; y así permitiéndoles proseguir con su trayecto. «De nuevo otra crisis solucionada por el fabuloso reino de Lucis» pensó irónicamente, enfadada, viendo como los pasajeros subían al vehículo. Su instinto hormigueaba en su interior alentándola de echar a correr de nuevo a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pero sabía que aquello era inviable, dado que la mirada de cierto príncipe no se apartaba de ella incluso si en estos momentos se encontraba en otro extremo, manteniendo una conversación con dos de sus amigos.

En poco tiempo, el autobús volvía a estar operativo y fue cuestión de segundos que este arrancara y se esfumara finalmente a lo lejos, la morena no pudo evitar suspirar.

Entonces esta vio como hacia ella se acercaba uno de los antiguos amigos de su padre – "¿Así qué ahora soy una prisionera?" – Le preguntó al mariscal.

"Yo no usaría ese término precisamente señorita Lain"

"¿Estoy aquí por voluntad propia?" – Cuestiono, como se esperaba no obtuvo respuesta – "Justo lo que yo pensaba"

Por otra parte, Cor no pudo evitar reír de su comentario, haciendo que la susodicha arqueara una ceja como señal de no entender qué era tan gracioso – "La misma lengua mordaz de su padre" – Se limitó a decir.

"¿Mi padre?... cómo se nota que usted no llegó a conocer a mi madre en sus _días especiales_ " – Dijo ella con media sonrisa.

"Es un placer tenerte de vuelta, Eleanor"

La nombrada se sobresaltó por un momento, hacia tanto que nadie la llamaba por su nombre de pila, la última que lo hizo fue hace bastante tiempo, antes de exhalar su último aliento. Todo el mundo la llamaba por aquel diminutivo, muy pocos Eleanor, para todos siempre había sido simplemente Lena Lain… o _maldita mocosa del demonio_ , según por donde se miré – "Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo mariscal" – Dijo ella.

Otro personaje entro en escena, en aquel momento, un glaive – "Su equipaje señorita" – Dijo este posicionando la maleta a su lado y entregándole su bolso, para acto seguido, desaparecer antes incluso de que ella fuese capaz de darle las gracias.

"Bien todo listo, es hora de volver a la ciudad" – Comunicó Cor al resto del equipo.

Todo el mundo comenzó a emprender el camino de regreso a los vehículos, sin embargo, la morena nunca se movió, aquello hizo que captase en el acto la atención del príncipe, que se posiciono justo delante de ella – "Camina" – Se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

Muy a su pesar esta simplemente se limitó a elevar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle directamente a la cara sin ningún tipo de expresión, haciéndose la tonta.

"¿Qué? Ya no estas tan animada como antes eh" – Dijo Noct mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los costados y le daba una media sonrisa burlona.

Por otra parte, esta se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente en respuesta, antes de agarrar con todas sus fuerzas el aza de su maleta de treinta kilos y lanzarla violentamente contra el costado izquierdo del príncipe tirándolo en el acto al suelo, para así echar a correr. Todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para observar a escasos metros la pareja que se había quedado al fondo, para encontrarse con una chica que volvía a escapar y a un príncipe en el suelo gritando para que le quitasen de encima la maleta.

Al poco rato Lena volvía a estar delante del príncipe que la miraba lleno de furia, esta se limitó a giñarle un ojo.

"Caballeros" – Dijo haciendo referencia a los dos glaives que tenía a ambos lados vigilándola para que la acompañasen al oscuro vehículo que estaba delante de ella, dejando detrás de sí a un adolorido chico, tanto físicamente como en su orgullo.

"Vaya, es de armas tomar" – Dijo Gladio mientras caminaba junto a Ignis hacia su coche seguidos por el príncipe.

Ya dentro del vehículo y de camino a Insomnia, Noctis de vez en cuando alejaba disimuladamente la vista de su móvil para centrarla en la muchacha que se encontraba en el asiento contrario al suyo, inmersa en la música que estaba escuchando y ajena a las miradas que él le daba. Inconscientemente sonrió. Su mente comenzó a viajar, a retroceder en un océano de recuerdos hasta un tiempo muy lejano, un tiempo en el que un nuevo ciclo se abría.

"Ignis estoy aburrido, quiero irme a jugar a mí habitación" – Dijo un pequeño príncipe – "Estoy tan aburrido que me muero" – Exagero este mientras apoyaba su cabeza y parte de su torso contra el pupitre.

"Me temó su alteza que es imposible" – Dijo su fiel sirviente y compañero – "El rey ha dado órdenes muy claras, debe esperar aquí hasta que venga su tutora"

"¿Tutora? ¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó el infante.

"Es la persona que se encargara de educarlo"

"¿Educar? ¿Qué es eso?" – Dijo el pequeño de cuatro años, las respuestas que obtenía de su amigo sólo hacían más que confundirle.

"Pues ella se encarga de que aprendas a contar, a leer, escribir…" – Comenzado así Ignis a recitar una larga lista de todas las cosas que aquella " _tutora_ " se encargaría de enseñarle a Noctis. Por su parte, el pequeño al escuchar todo lo que decía Ignis no hizo más que alargar la cara en señal de fastidio, desde luego aquello no era algo para nada divertido.

Una vez que Ignis terminó de hablar Noctis emitió un profundo quejido de agonía – "¿Ocurre algo su majestad?" – Preguntó este rápidamente preocupado.

"¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Muy aburrido!" – Expresó este teatralizando más la situación mientras se desparramaba más sobre la mesa.

Pero antes de que Ignis pudiese reprocharle, ambos escucharon como la puerta era tocada y acto seguido llevaron sus miradas a ella, poco tiempo después esta se abrió y de ella emergió lo que para Noctis debía ser la representación más parecida que su mente podía imaginar a un ángel. Una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, de suave y tersa piel blanca, de vibrantes ojos pardos; finos labios rosas y delicadas facciones atravesaba la habitación en su camino a la mesa que había delante de ellos, rodeada por un aura de serenidad.

Dicho _ángel_ , una vez al frente del mueble, levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos que la observaban expectantes – "Tú debes de ser Noctis ¿Cierto?" – Dijo con una melodiosa voz. El pequeño príncipe fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que sonrojado se limitó a asentir. Esta en respuesta le dio una tierna sonrisa. – "¿Y tú eres Ignis?"

"Sí señora" – Dijo este formalmente. Ella también le dio una sonrisa acompañada de cierta diversión al ver al pequeño consejero.

"Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Elena Lain" – Se presentó y aguardo silencio un momento, observando el panorama – "Ignis puedes marcharte" – Le comunicó.

"¿Está segura?" – Preguntó algo confundido, era extraño que alguien no solicitase sus servicios de cuidar al joven príncipe.

"Sí tesoro, anda, ve a disfrutar del maravilloso día que hace hoy, yo me quedaré con nuestra alteza por ahora" – Por lo que sin más nada que objetar, Ignis acató la orden y se marchó, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Por otro lado, Noctis se encontraba en un trance, tan ajeno al mundo externo que fue incapaz de percatarse de la partida de Ignis y menos aun cuando Elena se acercó hasta donde él estaba y se agachaba para estar a su misma altura.

"¿Empezamos?" – Le preguntó ella.

Aquello hizo que Noct volviese en sí y cuando se percató de lo cerca que tenía aquel sonriente semblante no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo ocasionando que su tutora riese y como consecuencia, el pequeño príncipe se pusiese todavía más rojo de la vergüenza, por lo que de nuevo volvió a asentir.

"Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, por qué no me dejas escuchar esa bonita voz que seguro tienes"

"S-Sí" – Tartamudeo, no sabía porque estaba temblando como una gelatina.

Elena le sonrió complacida para incorporase y tomar lugar en la pizarra, comenzando así con sus lecciones.

Durante el corto periodo que Noctis paso junto aquel ángel de nombre Elena se dio cuenta de una cosa y era que aquel concepto de _educar_ según le había comentado Ignis poca relación tenía con la realidad. Lo que al principio pensó que se sería una ardua y tediosa tarea que lo único que haría sería aumentar sus ganas de que acabase para poder ir a jugar con sus juguetes a su habitación, se convirtió en algo sorprendentemente divertido.

La habilidad que tenía Elena para captar su atención y hacerle ver que algo tan extraño e incompresible como las matemáticas eran ciertamente fascinantes. Al joven príncipe el tiempo se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que de repente escucharon como la puerta volvía a ser tocada, rompiendo por completo el ambiente que se había creado.

"Adelante" – Dijo Elena.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la figura del rey apareció en su lugar.

"¡Papi!" – Grito Noct feliz mientras se bajaba de su pupitre a gran velocidad y corría hacia su padre que lo tomó en brazos para cargarlo.

"¡Hola campeón!" – Dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la sien a su hijo – "¿Qué tal te lo has pasado hoy?"

"¡Muy bien!" – Contestó el niño efusivamente – "Sabes que ya sé cuántos años tengo"

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuántos?"

"Todos estos" – Dijo mientras levantaba los cuatro deditos de su mano derecha. Aquella respuesta provocó cierta carcajada en ambos adultos.

"Noctis ha sido un alumno estupendo Regis" – Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a padre e hijo – "Es muy inteligente" – Y acto seguido le acarició sus cabellos. El pequeño príncipe no pudo evitar emocionarse por el comentario.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Elena" – Dijo el rey profundamente agradecido – "Con todo lo que está pasando ahora no sé cómo darte las gracias por poder dedicarle algo de tiempo a mi hijo"

"No te preocupes Regis, es todo un placer" – Dijo sonriente mientras mirada a Noctis y por un momento sintió como su corazón se acongojaba y su sonrisa decaía un poco, no pudo evitar que su mente se alejase cientos de kilómetros de distancia y pensar en su pequeño tesoro, que justamente ahora se encontraba sola sin sus padres. De pronto esta sintió una cálida presión en su brazo derecho y al levantar la vista se topó con dos pares de ojos que la miraban llenos de alegría.

"¿Todo bien?" – Le preguntó el rey.

"Sí tranquilo"

"Sé que es duro Elena, pero debes ser fuerte, una vez que las cosas se solucionen Perceval y tú podréis reuniros nuevamente con ella aquí en Lucis" – Le animó este – "Además está en buenas manos, la madre de Percy está con ella"

Sin embargo, Elena no pudo evitar suspirar – "No me lo recuerdes… amo a la madre Percy, pero tienes que coincidir conmigo en que es un tanto…" – Se cayó lo que iba a decir al ver que había niños delante – "Dejémoslo en políticamente incorrecta"

El rey no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su gran amiga – "Bueno Noctis creo que es hora de que te despidas de Elena"

"¡Qué!" – Dijo el niño alterado – "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es hora de marcharnos, tus clases ya han acabado por hoy" – El pequeño príncipe fue incapaz de esconder su cara de tristeza.

"Tranquilo Noct" – Dijo Elena mientras le acariciaba la espalda – "Mañana a la misma hora estaré aquí, esperando para retomar nuestras lecciones"

"¿De veras?" – Dijo este retomando la alegría, a lo que Elena asintió, como consecuencia el niño grito de felicidad, cosa que hizo que ambos mayores volviesen a reír.

"Muy bien Noct, despídete"

"¡Adió!" – Dijo el pequeño príncipe mientras agitaba efusivamente su mano. A lo que Elena también le contesto agitando la mano

Después de que la familia real se hubiese marchado, Elena se quedó guardando las cosas y de nuevo su semblante se entristeció, como consecuencia se llevó una mano al colgante que llevaba, un circulo de cobre en el que en el interior se encontraba la forma del árbol de la vida hecho a partir de cobre, también, y cuarzo rosa.

"Sólo un poco más Lena"

Por otro lado, el resto de día al joven Noctis se le paso de nuevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando la noche ya había caído, este se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su gran cama mientras su padre le terminaba de contar una de sus tantas historias. Una vez que el rey finalizó el relato, este le levantó para comenzar a arropar a su hijo.

"¿Qué te ha parecido Elena? ¿Te cae bien?" – Le preguntó este a su hijo mientras le colocaba una manta para que no pasase frio.

"Ella es alucinante papá"

"Pero sí la acabas de conocer, cómo piensas que ella es alucinante"

"Porque lo sé" – Dijo su hijo con gran convicción, cosa que hizo que su padre esbozara una sonrisa.

"Sí ella lo es" – Le confirmó su padre una vez acabado lo que hacía. – "¿Ansioso por qué llegué mañana?"

"Mucho" – Admitió Noctis emocionado.

"En ese caso descansa campeón para que el mañana llegué pronto" – Le dijo su padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente, encendía la pequeña luz nocturna que se hallaba al lado de la cama de su hijo y se despidió de este antes de apagar la luz principal y cerraba la puerta.

Al poco tiempo de que Regis se hubiese marchado, este rápidamente se levantó para luego estirar el brazo hacia la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado y tomar el portarretratos que descansaba sobre la esta. En dicho portarretrato se hallaba la fotografía de una hermosa mujer sosteniendo a un bebé.

"Hola mamá" – Dijo el pequeño niño mientras acariciaba la imagen. – "Hoy ha ocurrido algo extraordinario… h-ha aparecido alguien" – Esto hizo una pequeña pausa – "Una mujer, ella es mi tutora, aunque todavía no tengo muy claro lo que significa eso. Pero es súper bonita y se porta muy bien conmigo, me ha enseñado un montón de cosas hoy que sorprendentemente han sido divertidas, ella… ella…" – Este guardó silencio un momento, no sabía muy bien como decirlo – "Sé que no la conozco mucho, pero me hace sentir feliz, siento que me quiere y papá se veía muy feliz hoy junto a ella y sabes que papá casi siempre está triste, ella; Elena ha hecho que tanto papi como yo nos sintamos contentos" – Confesó – "Papi siempre dice que tú estás arriba, observándonos y protegiéndonos, para que seamos felices… Mami ¿la has enviado tú?"

El pequeño Noctis guardó silencio durante un tiempo, antes de sonreír a la foto de su madre para así de nuevo volver a colocarla en su sitio y arroparse, este observaba dicha imagen mientras poco a poco sus ojitos se iban cerrando y finalmente este se durmió.

* * *

Cuando sintió como el vehículo se ponía otra vez en marcha después de pasar el control, fue cuando finalmente se dignó a despegar la cara de la pantalla y acto seguido se quitó los auriculares, para dar así, una ojeada al interior del vehículo. Dos glaives iban sentados a su izquierda, delante de ella estaba Caelum y a la derecha de este había otro glaive. Esta arrugo por un momento su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le preguntó Noctis mientras quitaba la vista de la ventanilla para centrarla en ella.

"No entiendo para que es necesaria tanta seguridad" – Se limitó a decir – "Tampoco es que sea alguien tan peligrosa"

"Peligrosa no es el término correcto, cierto, más bien diría yo un dolor de cabeza" – Le respondió el pelinegro a lo que esta le respondió con media sonrisa.

"¿De verdad hace falta todo este despliegue por esta simple e inocente chica de metro sesenta?"

"Es muy gracioso que uses la palabra inocente para describirte" - Por otro lado, Lain teatralizo una expresión de ofensa ante el comentario del príncipe – "Pero si tanto quieres una respuesta, conténtate con saber que todos ellos están aquí para evitar que cometas alguna locura"

"Vaya Caelum si por locura piensas que voy saltar de un coche en marcha en otro intento de fuga andas errado, tengo en estima mi integridad física… sin embargo creo que más bien ellos están aquí para evitar que atente contra tu integridad"

¡Bingo! Había vuelto a captar por completo la atención del príncipe, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era divertirse haciéndolo rabiar.

"Explícate" – Ordenó este.

"Visto los acontecimientos, no creo con el mariscal fuese tan ingenuo como para dejar al futuro rey de la nación solo en un espacio cerrado conmigo"

"¿Acaso insinúas que no soy capaz de defenderme?" – Dijo con algo de enfado mientras se acercaba a ella desafiante.

"No lo insinuó, lo afirmo" – Dijo también encarándolo – "Vamos muchachos hagan sus apuestas, quién de los dos tiene más probabilidades de salir victorioso" – Dijo Lena ahora haciendo referencia a los glaive.

Esta sonrió complacida cuando vio el sonrojo en la cara del príncipe, había conseguido enfurecerlo, meterse con el orgullo de un chico siempre daba los resultados que esperaba. Pero lo que no sabía era que Noctis también podía seguirle el ritmo en aquella tonta danza que tenían.

"Sabes Lena, me hace gracia toda esa nueva faceta tuya de chica dura, que pena que sólo sea una ilusión"

"¿Qué insinúas?" – Le dijo esta. Bingo, ella también había caído.

"Oh por favor Lain, para bien o para mal ambos compartimos una historia, te conozco muy bien… es más yo diría que te conozco bastante en profundidad" – Dijo el príncipe con cierta sonrisa de superioridad. La cual se vio respaldada por la leve risa que los glaives intentaron ocultar inútilmente.

De repente Noctis vio como esta se le echaba encima quedando prácticamente sobre él, pegándolo fuertemente contra el respaldar y tomando su camisa por el cuello – "Será mejor que cierres la boca Caelum" – Le dijo esta, a escasos centímetros de su cara impregnado cada palabra del más profundo oídio – "Tú y yo no tenemos nada" – Espetó Cortante.

"Vaya Lena, tan pronto caes rendida a mis brazos de nuevo, deberías cortarte un poco que hay gente delante, sin embargo" – Dijo el príncipe para acercarse a su oído – "Si tanto lo deseas podríamos vernos en el viejo vagón de tren, como en los viejos tiempos" – Dijo aquello último en un suave y arrullador susurro con un tono sensual que le produjo cierta descarga eléctrica a la morena.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para ella, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas encima del príncipe con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de este, comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba, poniéndose roja hasta las orejas de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, aquello sólo allano el terreno para la furia que vino después.

Antes de que el coche se detuviese al frente de las escaleras del castillo un sonoro _"¡plaf!"_ se escuchó en el interior del vehículo.

Poco a poco todos los que iban en los diferentes vehículos fueron saliendo, entonces el mariscal se dirigió a abrir la puerta del vehículo y al hacerlo del interior salió en cuestión de segundos una enfuscada chica que se sobaba la mano. Seguido de ella un príncipe que a pesar de la roja marca de una mano grabada a la perfección en su mejilla derecha, nadie podía quitarle su sonrisa de satisfacción; ni si quiera la mirada recriminatoria del mariscal.

"Proseguimos" – Dijo Noctis haciéndose el loco

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas de haber estado en aquel maldito sitio y sin quererlo ni pedirlo Eleanor Lain volvía a recorrer los corredores del lugar que una vez fue su hogar.

Esta seguí al mariscal mientras que a sus espaldas iba todo un despliegue de glaives, suspiró, como era posible todo aquel maldito espectáculo por haber visto unas simples escrituras; qué tan importante eran como para justificar la que se había liado. Para su sorpresa no fue conducida a la sala del trono sino a hacia otra ala y una vez ahí un ascensor los estaba esperando.

"Hasta aquí llegamos, pueden retirarse" – Dijo el mariscal al equipo mientras entraba al ascensor acompañado de Lain, para su sorpresa aquella orden también afectaba al príncipe quien al intentar ingresar fue detenido por el mariscal que se interponía en su camino.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tu padre quiere hablar con ella en privado" – Se limitó a decir.

"Venga ya, esto es un asunto que me incumbe a mí también"

"Lo siento Noctis, órdenes del rey" – Fue lo último que dijo Cor antes de que las puertas se cerrasen en sus narices.

La cabina se sumió en un silencio que la joven agradeció, a medida que el ascensor iba ascendiendo esta podía escuchar como el palpitar de su corazón se hacía cada vez más y más ajetreado. ¿cómo era posible que de estar furiosa pasase tan rápido a estar nerviosa? Para poder sobrellevar la espera comenzó a juguetear inconscientemente con sus pulgares tal y cómo hacía de pequeña cuando estaba nerviosa.

De pronto se escuchó una campanilla y el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un alargado pasillo, cuando la mirada de Cor se posó sobre ella no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Sin lugar a duda tenía que hacerse mirar aquello, no podía ser sano que alguien cambiase de estados de ánimo tan rápidamente.

"Por aquí" – Se limitó a decir el mariscal. Lena simplemente asintió con la cabeza aun gacha y siguió a Cor a través del pasillo.

A cada paso que daba su corazón iba aumentando más y más, hasta el punto de convertirse en un atormentante tamborilero, para cuando se detuvieron y esta levanto la cabeza se topó con una puerta – "El rey está al otro lado" – Dijo el hombre. Ahí fue cuando Lena pensó que su corazón colapsaría, que hasta ahí había decidido acompañarla – "Si es tan amable" – Dijo este abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar.

La morena volviendo a agachar la cabeza asintió y entró a la habitación a pasos lentos y tímidos, y no pudo evitar exaltarse cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, al levantar la cabeza se encontró que estaba en un gran comedor. Lo reconoció, había estado aquí un par de veces cuando su familia y la de Caelum se reunían para cenar. Inspeccionó el lugar para encontrarse con cierto cabello rubio revoltoso, Prompto estaba ahí observándola compungido, al instante su vista se afino, su rostro formó1 una mueca y apretó sus puños. «Da gracias a que hay una mesa de por medio» pensó esta, la rabia estaba ahí de nuevo, se sentía traicionada por su amigo. Pero entonces sus ojos saltaron al siguiente sujeto, presidiendo la mesa se hallaba Regis, observándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de un cariño paternal.

De pronto todo aquel malestar se esfumó y de nuevo volvía a sentirse tímida, como si estuviese pisando un terreno pantanoso, para alguien que siempre era muy segura de sí misma aquello era algo bastante desagradable. Sin lugar a duda tenía que hacerse mirar aquello. Pudo ver como el rey movía uno de sus brazos, invitándola a tomar asiento al lado suyo. Su cuerpo era un bloque de mármol en aquel momento, pero de nuevo retomando su valor esta echó a andar hacia los presentes.

Caminaba despacio ante la atenta mirada de ellos, todo sumergido bajo un silencio para nada agradable, únicamente interrumpido por el rechinar de las patas de la silla cuando movió esta para sentarse. En su garganta se formó un nudo cuando fue consciente que esta tan cerca del rey… así como del traidor de su amigo, debajo de la mesa esta comenzaba a juguetear de nuevo con sus pulgares.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

"Me alegro mucho verte de nuevo" – Dijo el rey con un tono cariñoso.

De pronto Lain se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo responderle, era como si toda la burbuja de cosas que llevaba tiempo reteniendo que se habían transmutado en aquel odio a la familia real se hubiese deshinchando. Su mordaz lengua se había retraído, no tenía nada que decir, todo aquello que pensó soltar si los volvía a tener delante se esfumó.

"Yo también me alegro de verle su majestad" – Le contestó ella y muy para su sorpresa no fue algo dicho para quedar bien, sino que de verdad lo sintió.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Sí… mucho tiempo"

"Y la verdad estoy realmente orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido Lena" – Dijo esta, aquello ocasionó que la nombrada elevara la vista – "Sinceramente estoy realmente fascinado con todo tu trabajo, para tener tan corta edad tu carrera es ciertamente prometedora"

Regis no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la chica, la tensión de sus hombros iba desapareciendo.

"¿Usted sabe a lo que me dedico?"

"Oh Lena la duda ofende" – Dijo este – "¿Arqueología? Sin lugar a duda era tu vocación, con lo inquieta y curiosa que eras de pequeña por conocer toda lo historia del mundo antiguo… casi es como preguntar de qué color es el cielo azul" – Dijo este divertido, su sonrisa se le contagio a la morena.

Entonces el rey hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo – "De todo, lo que más me fascinó fue esa expedición a aquella jungla, el templo que tú y tu equipo encontrasteis en las profundidades de aquella montaña"

"¡Oh sí! Pero en realidad eran los restos de un antiguo volcán"

"¿De veras?"

"¡Sí!"

Para Prompto, le resultó fascinante aquel cambio, su amiga siempre había sido algo celosa de contar su vida privada, es más si le preguntasen como era ella la definiría como una persona serena, que no solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, (algo propensa a la violencia) acostumbrada a seguir siempre las normas. Por ello el hecho de verla tan emocionada contándole aquella historia al Rey con tal pasión y amor, era realmente bonito. Sintió un cosquilleo, quería sacar una foto de aquel momento. Al final dejándose llevar por su impulso, con cuidado y meticulosamente captó la imagen de aquel momento y no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso al ver que en la foto se podía sentir la esencia de aquel momento irrecuperable.

"Fascinante" – Dijo el rey.

"Sí" – Lo corroboro ella.

"Tus padres estarían orgullosos" – Le dijo este mientras posaba una mano sobre la suya – "Sin lugar a duda Elena y Percival no podrían ser más felices de ver la mujer en que te has convertido" – Lena asintió, su rostro se había teñido de tristeza, pero el cálido contacto del rey la reconfortaba.

"Lo sé, a veces me gustaría que estuviesen aquí para que lo viesen por ellos mismos"

"Tesoro tú sabes que es así, a pesar de que hace mucho que nos dejaron, ellos siempre te han acompañado a lo largo de este camino" – Dijo este mientras le daba un suave apretón – "Ahí" – Regis señalo el corazón de la persona que consideraba una hija.

Aquellas simples palabras consiguieron despejar la tristeza que la había oscurecido, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se limpió los ojos que le estaban escociendo par así levantar la cabeza y mirar al rey.

"Venga, suéltalo ya, no hace falta que me sigas llevando por el camino izquierdo ¿Qué necesitas?" – Dijo Lena relajada, acomodándose en su asiento.

El rey se río ante su comentario – "Siempre al quiz de la cuestión, igual que tu padre" – Ella sonrió ante lo dicho por Regis – "Hace poco descubrimos que Niflheim se había puesto en marcha después de estar un tiempo inactivo, nuestros espías han descubierto que estos han comenzado unas excavaciones al sur de aquí. Todavía no tenemos muy claro la razón de todo ello, pero sabemos que es muy importante debido a la magnitud de tropas y maquinaria que han movilizado" – Este hizo una pausa – "Sin embargo estos se han topado con un obstáculo…. Una inmensa y misteriosa pared de piedra en las profundidades de la caverna, con un gran poder mágico, impregnada de…"

"Las escrituras cierto" – Terminó de decir ella, comentario al que Regis asintió.

"Creemos que son la clave para acceder a lo que sea que está siendo resguardado en las profundidades del lugar"

"¿Dónde entro yo en todo esto?"

"Sabemos que una incorrecta lectura de las escrituras conlleva unas terribles consecuencias, la magia que habita la zona es tan poderosa que ningún arma hasta la fecha es capaz de derribar la pared; todos nuestros expertos han sido incapaces de descifrar el enigma escondido en las antiguas runas… todos menos tú" – Termino diciendo este.

Lena se sobresaltó por un momento, ella sabía que era buena, pero ¿De veras tanto?

"¿Tiene que ser una broma? ¿Cierto?" – Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

"Me temó que no, increíblemente tú eres la única que ha conseguido un avanza en todo este misterioso enigma" – Dijo – Por ello Lena, ahora te ruego para que nos prestes tu ayuda"

La mencionada se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, su mente le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera hacer algo así, que era una estupidez, había gastado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en conseguir dejar atrás y olvidar todo lo que tenía que ver con los Caelum; como para que una vez conseguido a la más mínima oportunidad se zambullera de cabeza en las tormentosas aguas que eran esa familia. Sin embargo, una muy pequeña parte de ella le decía que sí.

Respiró profundamente, no sabía cómo resolver aquella encrucijada, en un intento de sopesar las cosas llego a la conclusión de que si no ayudaba probablemente las consecuencias serían espantosas para todo ser viviente. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Niflheim nunca era bueno. Pero por otro lado el decir que sí significaba que la que iba a salir mal parada de todo aquello era ella, porque prestar ayuda a la casa de Lucis era como firmar una sentencia de muerte; en la que estos siempre salían sin ningún rasguño.

Esta no pudo evitar suspirar, todo aquello era como el dichoso dilema del tranvía, ¿Qué haría? En el rumbo de los acontecimientos se llevaría por delante a todos los habitantes del planeta o accionaria la palanca y sería a ella a la que la máquina arrollaría.

No sabía qué hacer.

"En el caso de que decidiese ayudaros ¿qué garantías tengo? – Se atrevió a decir – "Por lo que veo soy un peón con bastante valor"

"¿Qué deseas?"

"No es lo que desee, sino lo que necesito"

"Explícate"

"Sois el principal enemigo del imperio, tenéis cierta ventaja sobre estos, sin embargo, vuestros expertos no han sido capaces de descifrar lo que hay en la pared. Por lo que dudo mucho que ellos también hayan podido hacer algún avance. Están desesperados, la guerra los ha dejado débiles y si lo que hay al otro lado es su última esperanza, harán lo que sea para hacerse con ella"

"No tienen por qué saber de ti" – Dijo Regis adelantándose a lo que esta iba a decir.

"Lo que dije, si es su última esperanza, una vez que las opciones se acaben estos comenzaran a moverse, a buscar alguien capaz de leer… sinceramente yo no me considero de las mejores, la institución para la que trabajo tiene personas que me dan mil vueltas. Aun así, eso no asegura que sean capaces de lograr tal objetivo, irán uno a uno hasta que finalmente lleguen a mí" – Esta hizo una pausa – "Y para sorpresa de todos yo si soy capaz"

"Eso no debe preocuparte Lena" – Dijo el rey – "Nosotros te protegeremos"

Ante aquel comentario ella no pudo evitar reprimir cierta carcajada amarga – "¿Cómo a mis padres?" – Lanzó ella. El rostro del rey se ensombreció por un momento.

"¿Qué insinúas?" – Esta vez fue el momento de Prompto para hablar.

Este recibió una fría y dura mirada – "¿Lo que insinuó?" – La sangre comenzaba a hervirle – "Lo que insinuó, es que si acepto esta misión suicida por prestar mí ayuda a Lucis ¿no acabaré haciendo compañía a mi madre en el cementerio? o mejor aún, ¿cómo mi padre? Desaparecido en combate. Porque ellos también decidieron prestar ayuda a Lucis cuando la necesito y mira como acabaron" – A pesar de no llegar gritar esta no fue consciente de como su voz iba subiendo más y más, llena de rabia y dolor. Pero tenía que controlarse, no podía dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control… porque entonces haría temblar todo hasta convertirlo en polvo, en el mejor de los casos.

Se mordió el labio para evitar hablar más de la cuenta.

El rostro de rey se ensombreció, aquello dicho por la última de los Lain había dado justo en el clavo, generando una brecha en su memoria, una brecha que dejo escapar tortuosas memorias que siempre intento reprimir; sin embargo, una vez, volvían a emerger. Un sabor amargo supuraba en su boca.

"Lena" – Dijo Prompto en un susurro.

"No joven Prompto… ella tiene razón" – Dijo el rey ocasionando que ambos se sorprendieran, nunca habían visto al monarca en aquel estado, la tristeza que desolaba su rostro era devastadora.

Lena se hundió más en su asiento, por un momento la rabia que la había nublado le hizo recordar cuál era la razón por la que tanto odiaba a la familia real, sin embargo, ver el rostro del rey hizo que esta se esfumara. Ella debía recordar que no era la única que había sufrido, que su madre y, en especial, su padre habían sido grandes amigos del monarca; por lo que aquellos terribles hechos que en su día arrebataron la felicidad de su familia, también afectaron a otras personas… en especial a Regis.

Y es que ella nunca se lo había planteado antes, su rabia se lo había impedido, y era cómo debía sentirse el rey sabiendo que grandes amigos suyos habían dado su vida por su nación, por el deseo y promesa de un futuro mejor. Sin lugar a duda, una terrible carga que el mencionado debía llevar en sus hombros solo.

Estos años habían pasado factura, demasiadas, devastadoras incluso.

La morena volvió a respirar, ya más calmada decidió continuar, pero se vio interrumpida por el rey.

"Prometo…" – Dijo este, la voz le tembló – "No, juró por mi vida que te protegeré, que no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, esta vez no fallaré… Y una vez que todo esto acabé, jamás volverás a tener noticias de nosotros" – Sentenció Regis.

Aquello último la pilló desprevenía, la sorprendió inmensamente las palabras de su majestad, « _Y una vez que todo esto acabé, jamás volverás a tener noticias de nosotros_ » se repetía en su cabeza. No se lo esperaba. Pero por aquella mirada tan determinante supo que era verdad, por lo que después de un silencio que pareció una eternidad esta decidió cerrar sus ojos y tirar de la palanca.

"Está bien, os ayudare" – Aquella respuesta hizo que por un lado Prompto soltase todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo, y por otro que el rey asintiese agradecido.

Entonces la morena pudo ver que el rey le hacia una señal a Prompto y acto seguido el rubio descubrió una carpeta que la deslizo por la mesa hasta ella, por su parte, Lena no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ser incapaz de comprender la situación.

"Lo que el joven Argentum te acaba de pasar contiene varias imágenes más detalladas de toda la pared, nuestros espías han hecho un buen trabajo, espero que sea suficiente para ti" – Aclaro el rey.

Tomando cuidadosamente la carpeta, como si se tratase de alguna especie de bomba, Lena la abrió para comenzar a ojear su contenido, era cierto, esta vez las fotos eran de mejor calidad.

"¿Crees qué podrás traducirlo?" – Le preguntó Prompto mientras ella seguía pasando las láminas.

Esta no le hizo acaso, no porque no quisiese (en parte) sino porque viéndolo mejor, algo en todo aquello se le hacía bastante familiar, sin embargo, era incapaz de caer en ello. De pronto algo la hizo detenerse, delante de ella estaba la imagen de la pared en su plenitud y si uno era más meticuloso podía apreciar en la esquina del margen superior izquierdo entre los que parecía un barullo de símbolos un dibujo. Este se diferenciaba del resto dado que las escrituras habían sido talladas en la piedra mientras que dicho dibujo había sido pintado.

Dicha pintura consistía en un montón de circunferencias concéntricas del exterior de estas salían una serie de pétalos, cuatro grandes y alargados y entre estos unos más pequeños y anchos. Aquel dibujo se asemejaba a una rosa… pero de fuego.

Aquello dejo sin aliento a la muchacha, así como al rubio quien no pasó desapercibido como las facciones de la chica manifestaban sorpresa; y no era menos dado que una vez que recordó donde había visto ese símbolo antes todo finalmente se conectó. Lena sintió, por un momento como todo le daba vueltas, dejo la lámina en su lugar, colocó el resto y cerro la carpeta, le costaba respirar, sentía su cuerpo pesado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Le preguntó Prompto. Se produjo un silencio, este observó como su amiga levantaba la cabeza para observarle y pudo ver en sus ojos cierta bruma, algo más importante estaba ocupando su mente en estos momentos, pero ¿qué?

"Necesito… tiempo" – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquellos momentos, se encontraba abrumada.

"Por su puesto" – Dijo el rey – "Dispondré una sala…"

"¡No!" – Le interrumpió esta rápidamente – "Si pudiese retirarme a mi casa, allí podría concentrarme más"

"Por supuesto" – Afirmó– "Haré que preparen un vehículo"

"Preferiría volver caminando a mi casa"

"¿Segura?" – Esta asintió ante la pregunta – "De acuerdo" – Dijo el rey no tan convencido – "Diré que tengan tus cosas preparadas"

"Gracias" – Le contesto ella antes de tomar la carpeta y levantarse.

Al hacer aquello vio como Prompto rápidamente se levantaba, esta le dio una mirada de confusión – "Al menos permíteme acompañarte a la salida" – Le dijo él serio. Lain no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que simplemente asintió, solamente quería salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la reunión, el príncipe se encontraba recostado en su cama observando el techo, todo sumido en un profundo silencio, había sido un día demasiado ajetreado. Por así decirlo. En cierto modo agradecía que su padre le hubiese dejado al margen, demasiadas emociones con las que lidiar como para tener que seguir soportando más; sin lugar a duda Lain era bastante exasperante. Ahora más que nunca, pero ella no siempre había sido así.

De pequeños la recordaba alegre y feliz, correteando de un lugar a otro, una cosa que le encantó de ella era lo autentica que era, siempre decía las cosas tal cual las pensaba, alguien real en todo aquel mundo de falsas sonrisas que significaba la realeza. Ella fue como chocarse con una pared, todo el mundo siempre estaba encima de él, preocupándose, prestándole atención, hacían todo para satisfacer a aquel solitario principito; mientras que ella pasó olímpicamente de él cuando se conocieron, le importaba absolutamente un bledo que el fuese un príncipe.

De repente alguien que pasaba de él, aquello fue ciertamente curioso, tanto que sin darse cuenta el joven príncipe comenzó a prestarle más y más atención a la única persona que lo ignoraba. Hasta que finalmente un día consiguió hacerse notar y ahí fue cuando empezó su amistad. Su primera amiga de verdad.

Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana ella cambio completamente, se volvió alguien más reservada y distante; y a él se le hacía imposible entenderlo. Sabía que la vida de ella no fue precisamente un camino de rosas, pero qué tanto podía pasar para que se produjese un cambio tan drástico en una persona.

"¡Maldita Lain!" – Grito este furioso mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado, otra vez comenzaba a darle vueltas al asunto – "Justo cuando siento que por fin mi mundo está en orden llegas tú para ponerlo patas arriba" – Bufó molesto.

Este se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba cansado, ya hacía mucho que intentó buscar una respuesta al problema, pero simplemente Lena Lain era una variable aleatoria que no encajaba en su ecuación. Por lo que no podía dejarse llevar, debía recordarse que ya había pasado página, hace mucho tiempo, y que hoy en día no podía permitirse más inestabilidad; estaba más que contento con los recuerdos que le atormentaba como para ponerse a desenterrar el pasado ahora.

Noctis pudo escuchar como llamaban a su puerta.

"Adelante" – Masculló. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta sólo pudo escuchar como esta se abría para luego cerrarse, entonces unos suaves pasos recorrían el lugar hacia donde estaba él. Pudo ver como esta figura se colocaba delante de él y se agachaba hasta estar a su altura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Le preguntaron con una delicada voz.

Noct se sobresaltó al escuchar quien era, por lo que rápidamente se quitó las manos de la cara – "Luna" – Dijo a lo que la joven le respondió con una dulce sonrisa – "Sí" – Respondió esta al cabo de un tiempo.

"He escuchado que tuvisteis una mañana agitada"

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar" – Dijo Noctis mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Este pudo sentir como Luna tomaba asiento al lado suyo.

"¿Ya está solucionado?"

"Eso creo, mi padre se está encargando de ello"

"Entonces por qué siento que algo te está inquietando"

Noctis no pudo evitar crisparse, por qué ella siempre tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas, finalmente, después de un nuevo silencio, Noct decidió volver a levantarse para poder estar a la misma altura.

"Simplemente mi pasado, que ha vuelto para tocarme las narices" – Se limitó a decir, tampoco quería dar explicaciones, por lo que esperaba que para Luna fuese suficiente con lo que le había dicho. Y así pareció ser, ya que al cabo de un tiempo él pudo sentir como la dama Lunafreya tomaba sus manos que a diferencia de las suyas eran cálidas, al instante una placentera sensación comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo; permitiéndole así relajarse.

"El pasado siempre formara parte de nosotros, nos guste o no, y por muy enterrado que queramos tenerlo este acabara volviendo; pero no podemos dejar que nos domine, tenemos que ser nosotros no él quienes tomemos las riendas. Al final la decisión es sólo tuya, aceptarlo o rehusarlo"

Después de lo dicho por ella, la habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio, pero esta vez era agradable, relajante, ambos se encontraban cómodos. Como siempre, Luna llegaba justo en los momentos que él necesitaba, dándole un orden y sentido a las cosas, sin poder evitarlo se aproximó para depositarle un casto beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento. En ocasiones los actos dicen más que las palabras.

Una vez que separaron ambos que quedaron mirando, para luego sonreírse tontamente hasta que un momento dado, sin aviso ninguno, Noctis la abrazó y se dejó caer en la cama. Este no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo que se formó en la cara de su amada. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviese y ambos pudiesen quedarse así para siempre, se lo merecían ¿no? Era lo mínimo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Así pasaron un rato hasta que Noctis se percató de una cosa y era que Luna iba vestida de una forma más informal – "¿Y esa ropa?" – No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Me temó que debo regresar a Tenebrae, Ravus reclama mi ayuda"

"¿Cuándo?" – Preguntó este sin poder esconder su cara de tristeza.

"Esta noche" – Ante la respuesta de la dama Lunafreya, el príncipe marco más su semblante.

"¿Tu hermano no puede valérselas por sí sólo?"

"Me temo que son asuntos que requieren que toda la familia real esté presente, pero una vez que todo esté solucionado prometo volver lo antes posible"

El príncipe bufó – "Al menos concédeme un favor"

"¿Cuál?"

"Permíteme enviar contigo a uno de mis hombres de confianza, me sentiré más tranquilo si él te acompaña en tu trayecto"

"Claro ¿a quién?"

"Nyx" – Dijo el príncipe sin más.

"¿A él?" – Dijo Luna, se sobresaltó por un momento, pero supo ocultarlo muy bien, a pesar de que su interior una inmensa cantidad de nervios habían comenzado a burbujear.

"Sí, fue de mucha ayuda cuando el ataque a la ciudad, además ambos os entendéis muy bien lo cual es bueno en un viaje tan largo" – Dijo este despreocupado, sin embargo, aquello hizo que el interior de Luna diese un vuelco; un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas.

"Está bien si así deseas, el señor Nyx puede acompañarme" – Dijo aparentando serenidad.

"¡Estupendo!... Oye ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo esta algo exagerado sin embargo rápidamente volvió a la normalidad – "Acordándome ahora, Iris me dijo de pasar la tarde juntas, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?"

"No sé, parece un plan de chicas"

"Tonterías, puedes venirte, además seguro que a ella le hará especial ilusión verte ahí"

"No sé" – Volvió a decir este.

"Vamos Noct"

"Está bien"

"Genial" – Dijo esta mientras se levantaba de la cama – "¿Vamos?"

"¿Ya?"

"Sí, Iris debe estar esperándome en el hall"

"De acuerdo" – Entonces el príncipe también se levantó y acompaño a su amada.

Al poco tiempo ambos llegaron al gran hall del castillo y ahí pudieron ver a una muchacha en medio del lugar, con la mirada perdida, profundamente inmersa en su mundo. De pronto esta pareció salir de su ensimismamiento al oír pasos que venían en su dirección, al girar la cabeza pudo toparse con la figura de la dama Lunafreya.

"Adivina quién nos va a acompañar" – Dijo esta.

Entonces la más joven de los Amicitia pudo observar otra figura que acompañaba su amiga y cuando reconoció quien era sus ojos no pudieron evitar iluminarse de la ilusión.

"¡Noctis!" – Dijo tiernamente emocionada – "¿Vas a venir con nosotras?"

"Eh… Sí" – Dijo este un tanto incomodo mientras se rascaba la nuca. De pronto la chica emitió un leve chillido que lo sobresalto.

Acto seguido Iris comenzó a hablar y hablar, aquello hizo que el príncipe desconectase, de la boca de la joven salían demasiadas palabras por segundo como para poder procesarlas todas, además su cerebro no estaba para aguantar tal bombardeo de información. Por lo que simplemente se evadió.

Para cuando creyó que Iris terminó de hablar, este volvió a conectar sus oídos.

"¿Estás de acuerdo Noctis?"

"Eh… sí claro, por su puesto" – Contestó sin estar muy seguro de lo que había respondido, de nuevo Iris volvió a chillar de emoción a la vez que comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos. Noct llevó sus ojos a Luna dándole una mirada con la que pedía una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, Lunafreya se limitó a sonreír. Su querido príncipe podía ser muy poco atento a veces.

"¡Pues vamos no podemos perder más tiempo!" – Dijo la más joven. La emoción se podía notar en todas y cada una de sus células. Noct simplemente bufó mientras que el oráculo se limitó a sonreír.

Entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de este salió un rubio y una morena. Aquello ocasionó que la joven Amicitia se callara por un momento para ver a la extraña pareja que caminaba hacia ellos, por otra parte, Noctis y Luna que estaban de espaldas a los acontecimientos observaron curiosos el repentino cambio de estado de ánimo de Iris.

Por lo que al ver que los ojos de la adolescente se dirigían a algo que había por detrás de ellos, decidieron girarse para toparse al instante con la pareja. Luna también miró curiosa mientras que Noctis no pudo evitar tensarse, de nuevo aparecía la causa de sus dolores de cabeza.

"Es la chica del otro día" – Mencionó Iris – "La que vimos en la tienda" – Luna asintió ante la respuesta

Por otro lado, Noctis se quedó observándola, su cuerpo estaba algo tenso, la expresión de su rostro denotaba preocupación, su mirada transmitía miedo ¿qué podía ser lo que la estaba angustiando? Tanto Prompto como Lena, ajenos a la atención pasaron de largo. Sin percatarse de las miradas de los curiosos.

En su paso, Noct intentó afinar el oído, quería saber que se traían aquellos dos entre manos, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un _"¿seguro qué estás bien?"_ por parte de su amigo y un _"sí"_ por parte de ella.

El trio pudo ver como la pareja continuaba su camino hasta salir del castillo.

"¿Prompto se ha echado novia?" – Preguntó Iris una vez que la pareja desapareció por las puertas del castillo, aquella simple cuestión que fue formulada más por pensar en voz alta que por buscar una respuesta; sin saber cómo ni por qué, o eso creía él, despertó cierto enfado en el príncipe.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Lena abandono la ciudadela consiguió dejar atrás a Prompto, quien se había empeñado en acompañarla a su casa, pero después de diez minutos de discusión consiguió persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera. En otro momento habría agradecido la compañía, pero ahora necesitaba estar sola.

En su camino de regreso a casa, esta tomo todas las rutas secundarias que consiguió, deseaba en parte llegar a su casa, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que sabía lo que iba a hallar una vez entrase. Por lo que prefirió perderse un poco antes de llegar a su hogar. Lo suficiente como para que una vez cruzó el pequeño portón de su casa, el atardecer había comenzado a teñirse con tonos de negros.

Entró a su casa como un zombie y una vez que llegó a la sala se dejó caer en el sofá y se hundió lo más que pudo, para así suspirar, no quería hacerlo ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así lo iba a hacer.

Se incorporó un poco para tomar su maleta y acostarla en el suelo, la abrió para comenzar a rebuscar entre todas sus pertenencias hasta que finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando. Echo la pesada maleta a un lado para tomar asiento en el suelo y deposito con cuidado la gran carpeta de sus dibujos sobre la mesita del centro de la sala, una vez echo aquello esta cogió el portapapeles que le había dado el rey y lo deposito a un lado suyo.

Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a sacar los impresionantes dibujos y a esparcirlos por la superficie, cuando todos estaban colocados, esta se volteó para tomar el portafolios y sacar la lámina con la impresión que había generado aquella angustia en ella. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Lain prosiguió a mirar todos los dibujos que habían encima de la mesa hasta que finalmente dio con el que quería.

Lo agarró y colocó en el centro del lugar, para poner a un lado la imagen de la pared, puede que en un principio no hubiese ningún tipo de paralelismo entre la misteriosa pared y lo que había pintado al otro lado.

En medio del valle, en una de las tantas montañas que albergaba la Fortaleza se erigía una gran torre, de estructura en forma de prisma decagonal dividida en tres niveles, construida con el más puro mármol blanco, el primer nivel compuesto por una base en forma de circunferencia dividida en tres grandes círculos que empequeñecían a medida que se alzaban. El segundo nivel era el cuerpo de la torre que se iba haciendo más fino a medida que la construcción ascendía. Por último, el tercer nivel que era una gran construcción con la forma de una corona, o por lo menos eso pensó Lena la primera vez que la vio hace ya tantos años atrás.

Aquella edificación recibía el nombre de la Torre de la Luna. ¿en que se asemejaban aquella estructura y la pared? Sencillo, el dibujo que la muchacha observó en la pared estaba impreso en cada una de las caras del segundo nivel de la torre. La misma rosa de fuego se repetía en ambos papeles.

Esta se apoyó en el sofá para así observar el techo con la mirada perdida, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más denso y se le hacía pesado respirar, su mente se había abstraído a aquella época y el pesar comenzó a presionar su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, el miedo la estaba invadiendo, no por nada con respecto al tiempo que paso en la fortaleza sino por lo que implicaba aquel símbolo y lo que había pasado hace ya tantos años en el interior de la torre. Aquel día supuso un punto de inflexión, en su vida, algunos lo considerarían una bendición, pero para ella era una maldición. Aquel día fue cuando dejo de sentirse humana.

Ya entrada la noche, Prompto se encontraba en su casa, estaba secándose sus revoltosos cabellos después de haberse dado una ducha, sin embargo, desistió pasado un rato, una vez fuera del baño este bajo hacia el salón de su solitaria casa.

Se dejó caer en su reconfortarle sofá para acto seguido tomar su ordenador de la mesa central y acostarse en este, abrió el portátil para continuar con la edición que estaba haciendo de unas de las fotos que había tomado el día que salió con Noctis a fotografiar Insomnia. El rubio estaba tan sumido en su tarea que dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó el timbre. «¿Quién podrá ser?» pensó mientras dejaba el portátil a un lado y caminaba hasta la entrada. – "Ya voy" – Dijo cuando escuchó de nuevo el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con la figura de su amigo.

"¡Noctis!" – Dijo sorprendido – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Has cenado ya?" – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

Sin más el príncipe levanto su brazo derecho mostrando una bolsa blanca con unas letras chinas en cuyo interior había dos cajas de comidas. Al ver aquello el estómago de Prompto despertó para hacerse notar, esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y a Noct se le dibujase media sonrisa socarrona.

"Pasa" – Se limitó a decir Prompto mientras se hacía a un lado y daba paso a su amigo.

Noctis ingresó en la casa y camino seguido del rubio hasta el comedor para dejar sobre la mesa la comida que había traído – "Menudo frío está haciendo tío" – Comento este mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el respaldar de una de las sillas.

"Sí" – Contesto Prompto. El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Noctis sacaba las cajas de la bolsa mientras el rubio lo observaba inquisitivamente fijamente de brazos cruzados.

"Para ya de observarme" – Le dijo este – "Me miras como Ignis cuando hago algo malo" – Entonces este se calló para mirar a su amigo algo sorprendido del comentario que había hecho – "Creo que no debería haber dicho eso… broma cruel" – Se regaño a lo que el rubio asintió dándole la razón – "En cualquier caso, ¿podrías buscar algo de beber?"

"Claro, ¿quieres un refresco?" – El pelinegro asintió para ver como el rubio desaparecía.

Al poco rato Prompto regresó con dos latas de cola en la mano para luego tomar asiento al frente de su amigo, este le paso una de las latas mientras que el otro le paso la caja de noodles – "Coco y curry con pollo crujiente" – Comentó Noctis mientras abría los suyos con ternera y salsa teriyaki picante.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Dijo Noctis una vez que terminaron de comer, dejando los palillos en la caja y apoyándose en la mesa.

"Lo suponía" – Dijo Prompto antes de darle un último sorbo a su lata – "Dispara"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí?"

"Porque no lo sabía" – Aquello no fue la respuesta que él esperaba – "¡No me mires así!"

"Y ¿cómo quieres que te mire?"

"Para empezar no de esa forma tan acusatoria"

"Yo no te estoy mirando así"

"Lo estás haciendo ahora"

"No"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

Sin más Prompto tomó su móvil y activo la cámara frontal y la puso de frente al príncipe, al instante Noctis arrugo su expresión al ver que el rubio tenía razón – "Vale" – Dijo secamente.

"No te dije que ella estaba aquí porque uno" – Dijo levantando su dedo índice – "No tenía ni la menor idea de que ella estaba aquí… dos" – Levantó otro dedo – "No quería que se supiera, me hizo prometerle que no lo diría"

"¡Venga ya Prompto! Cómo que no sabías que estaba aquí"

"Tío es cierto… anteanoche cuando regresaba de nuestro paseo vi luz en la casa de los Lain, pensé que sería alguien que se había colado por lo que fui a investigar, lo que no me esperaba fue que al entrar la muy bestia me dio un sartenazo en toda la cara"

Tras oír aquello Noctis no pudo aguantarse y estallo, su escandalosa risa descontrolada se escuchaba por toda la casa, ocasionando que el rubio se pusiera colorado, cinco minutos después Noctis por fin consiguió relajarse.

"¿Has terminado ya?" – Dijo el rubio molesto.

"No la verdad que no, pero me duele mucho la barriga" – Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Prompto bufó – "Vamos no te enfades, tiene que entenderlo, es super divertido"

"Sí claro, cuéntaselo a mi nariz"

"Prompto, tú que has atravesado innumerables peligros exitosamente y va Lain y te deja _K.O_ _._ sin despeinarse"

"En mi defensa diré que estaba oscuro y la sartén era el triple de mi cara" – Dijo Prompto enrojecido – "Me pilló por sorpresa"

"No intentes arreglarlo" – Le contestó. – "Sin embargo no entiendo por qué fue a la gala, si tanto no quería que la viesen, aquel lugar no era el más indicado para pasar desapercibido"

"En realidad aquello no fue cosa suya sino mía, le pedí que me acompañara y al final, después de mucho insistir conseguí arrástrala… eso sí cumpliendo sus exigencias"

"Sí os vi"

"¿Un momento?... ¿A eso fuiste cuando se acabó la reunión? ¿A ver los videos de seguridad?" – Esta vez fue el turno del rubio para contraatacar – "Qué mal rollo"

"¡No digas bobadas!" – Le dijo Noct irguiéndose en su silla debido al comentario y sintiendo como su cara se iba calentando.

"No intentes arreglarlo… acosador" – Contraataco.

"Suficiente" – Dijo Noct.

"Ahora enserio Noct" – Le dijo Prompto, captando así la atención de su amigo – "¿Tú sigues sintiendo algo por ella?"

El silencio inundo el lugar, Noctis agachó la cabeza, desde luego no se esperaba aquella preguntan – "Fue mi primera amiga… mi primer beso… mi primera novia, y mucho más" – Dijo – "Mentiría si dijese que no siento nada por ella, ya no de la misma forma que en el pasado, pero sí… eso creo"

"Entiendo" – Dijo el rubio – "Y ¿Crees qué ella siga sintiendo algo por ti?"

"No lo creo, tendrías que haber estado ahí para ver la que liamos, además tampoco es que precisamente viniese corriendo a mis brazos… más bien enterró su rodilla en mis joyas de la corona"

Después de aquello, ambos se echaron a reír hasta la saciedad.

"¿Te apetece que echar una partida a la Xbox?"

"Claro" – Dijo este levantándose.

Y así ambos limaron asperezas.

En otro orden de acontecimientos, unas cuantas calles más allá cierta morena estaba teniendo un extraño sueño, esta se hallaba en Altissia, era un día como otro cualquiera estaba en su despacho del instituto de arqueología y antropología, examinando unos desgastados pergaminos cuando de pronto escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

"Adelante" – Dijo sin más, inmersa en su tarea.

Entonces está escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente, el chirriante sonido de las bisagras era bastante incómodo. Tomó una nota mental de avisar al conserje para que las revisara.

"¿Sí?" – Preguntó esta, levantando la cabeza. Pero lo único con lo que se topó fue con un despacho vacío y una puerta entre abierta.

«Muy graciosos» Pensó, seguro era alguno de sus colegas gastándole una broma. Por lo que esta se levantó y cerró la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a regresar volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Lena suspiró fastidiada – "Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con esto" – Dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie al otro lado.

"¿Hola?" – Dijo ella mientras salía, dio una mirada a ambos lados, pero el pasillo estaba completamente desierto.

De pronto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas de forma brusca, sobresaltándola – "Pero ¿Qué demonios?" – Dijo mientras intentaba abrirla, pero esta había sido cerrada por el otro lado. Entonces Lena se percató de una cosa y era que misteriosamente el ambiente cálido del lugar había desaparecido, la temperatura había descendido y todo había sido impregnado por unos tonos grisáceos y negros.

Esta dio de nuevo una ojeada al lugar, sin comprender bien lo que acababa de pasar, podía ver como el vaho salía de su boca al respirar, el frio había calado hasta sus huesos. A lo lejos escuchó algo, no sabía exactamente qué.

Intrigada, aunque sabía que no era buena idea, fue a investigar.

Caminó por aquellos desérticos y gélidos pasillos, siguiendo aquel misterioso ruido que de tanto en cuanto se iba repitiendo. Para cuando llegó al lugar de donde procedía no había nada. De nuevo estaba sola, miró un par de veces el sitio intentando encontrar un rastro, pero no había nada. Sin más esta se dio la vuelta para regresar a su despacho, si no le quedaba más remedio forzaría la puerta, ya vendría alguien después a arreglarla; pero al dar un paso sintió como su bota pisaba algo.

Agachó la cabeza para toparse con una hoja arrugada manchada por lo que parecía petróleo, intrigada esta se agachó para coger el papel pegado en el suelo y al darle la vuelta se topó con un antiguo dibujo suyo, hecho hace ya mucho, mucho, tiempo atrás. A penas cuando estaba aprendiendo a dibujar. En él se veía formado a base de líneas y círculos de muchos colores a tres personas en el medio de la hoja, rodeados por árboles y flores de diversos tamaños; esas tres personas eran dos adultos que tomaban, cada uno la mano de la niña.

La muchacha lo observaba detenidamente, preguntándose qué serían las pegajosas manchas de aquel fluido negro.

"Lena" – Escuchó a lo lejos, una profunda y gutural voz la llamaba.

Esta pudo sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba, congelaba, el ambiente se había vuelto más denso y entonces vio como una sombra que se reflejaba en lo más profundo del pasillo venía a hacía ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces está echo a correr.

Por otro lado, dejando atrás aquel mundo aparte y de nuevo en la realidad, dos amigos se encontraban inmersos en su videojuego, enfrascados en una sana competición por ver quién de los dos era el mejor hasta que de pronto Noctis paró el juego.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó Prompto ante el repentino acto de su amigo – "¿No soportas la paliza que te estoy dando eh?" – Inquirió.

"Silencio"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Shhh!" – Le dijo Noctis gesticulando con su dedo índice.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el rubio no sabía muy bien que se traía entre manos su amigo, pero entonces estos pudieron ver cómo las luces de la casa comenzaban a parpadear, se detenían y al poco volvía a dar una serie de rápidas ráfagas.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – Preguntó el rubio.

De pronto Noctis se levantó del sofá – "Sígueme" – Le ordenó.

Entonces Prompto también se levantó y acompaño rápidamente a su amigo – "Noctis estoy en pijama" – Le dijo al ver como este se disponía a salir.

"Da igual"

"No da igual, ¡hace frío!"

"¿Te vienes o no?" – Le dijo seriamente y al final el rubio acabo saliendo de su casa para apto seguido autoabrazarse.

"Vamos" – Le dijo mientras echaban a andar a paso veloz.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Tú sólo calla y sígueme" – Le ordenó para seguir andando, ignorando los refunfuños por pare de su amigo.

Por otro lado, de regreso con Lena, esta se hallaba sumida en una profunda carrera a través de los grandes y alargadas galerías, los pasos y la voz que la llamaba insistentemente seguían a su espalda, pisándole los talones. Esta sentía como le costaba respirar, parecía que llevase horas huyendo de un lado al otro del antiguo edificio, si poder despistar a aquello que fuese lo que la estaba llamando. Sus energías estaban mermando.

En un momento dado esta abrió sin delicadeza alguna una maciza puerta de madera que la llevo al nivel superior del vestíbulo principal del edificio, todo estaba desolado, ni rastro de vida alguna; en completo silencio. Su agitada respiración podía escucharse por todo el lugar. Ya no oía nada, fuese lo que fuese había desaparecido, esta camino un tanto agitada observando a través de la gran bóveda de cristal el oscuro cielo nublado, hasta llegar a las escaleras del ala izquierda. Quería salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a bajar se detuvo, el ambiente volvía a estar pesado, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón amenazaba con colapsar. Abrió los ojos lentamente e inspirando profundamente aquel denso aire y se dio la vuelta. Se topo con un inmenso humanoide, amorfo, cuyo tejido corporal estaba carcomida dejando a la vista profundas partes necrosadas de las que supuraba aquel viscoso líquido negro. Su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta de una especie de tejido cicatricial, lo único que había a la vista de su deformado rostro eran dos ojos azul verdoso.

Cuando el ser hizo un ademán de intentar tocarla, Lena grito todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron y se impulsó para atrás con la mala suerte de que apoyó mal y cayó. De repente está choco bruscamente contra su cama, todos los muebles de su cuarto golpearon bruscamente el suelo.

A la vez que aquello pasaba, Noctis y Prompto vieron como de pronto todas las luces del vecindario se fueron, dejándolo todo a oscuras por un momento antes de volver a encender. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, pero rápidamente reanudaron la marcha.

De nuevo con Lena, esta se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, su respiración era irregular, sus pulsaciones agitadas, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se encontraba completamente bañada en un sudor frio. Las lágrimas escapaban a su control, podía escuchar como todo a su alrededor temblaba, haciendo que su pánico aumentase por momentos. Sólo deseaba que aquello parase.

Sus emociones estaban tomando el control, necesitaba controlarse o sino aquellos simples temblores pasarían a algo mucho más grave. Esta se llevó las manos a su pecho tocando por encima de la sudadera el colgante del sol, aparentándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para que sus púas se clavasen dolorosamente. Había pasado a un estado en que la pieza ya no podría seguir reprimiendo por más tiempo lo que guardaba en su interior.

Rápidamente esta se levantó, se colocó unos pantalones y se dirigió a su bolso hasta que finalmente, después de rebuscar, encontró lo que buscaba, se llenó los bolsillos con ellos y entonces salió de su casa.

Por otra parte, Noctis y Prompto estaban en la calle del frente observando detrás de un coche.

"¡¿De veras me has sacado a las tantas de la noche, con el frio que hace, para espiar a Lain?!" – Dijo Prompto tremendamente enfadado – "Estás rozando la obsesión"

"Calla ya coño" - Le dijo el pelinegro molesto.

"No sé qué esperas ver sinceramente"

"¡Shhh!"

"Mira" - Le dijo Noct al rubio y entonces al mirar hacia delante pudo ver como la puerta de la casa se abría y de ella salía una encapuchada Lena, se la podía notar algo nerviosa debido a lo agitada que iba, esta salió de la propiedad a toda leche para comenzar a andar calle abajo.

Estos la observaron por un momento alejarse y cuando decidieron que habían dejado un suficiente espacio comenzaron a seguirla, su recorrido lo llevo por diversas calles, cada vez acercándose más a los límites del reino.

"¿A dónde crees que ira?" – Comentó Noctis mientras andaban detrás de la joven.

"Creo que tengo una idea" – Le contestó Prompto.

Después de un largo recorrido en la solitaria noche, la joven Lain llego hasta una calle que bordeaba una porción de la gran muralla que contenía a Insomnia, esta se acercó hasta el límite de la acera para comenzar, así, a descender una pendiente que llevaba a una pradera, con cuidado de no caer. Ya había tenido suficiente con hacer la croqueta por un día.

Una vez en la parte baja esta anduvo un poco hasta detenerse donde daba un rayo de luna, observó entonces la colosal barrera negra, al instante recuerdos de tiempo atrás que sucedieron justo en este lugar acudieron a su mente. El día que se vio obligada a despedirse de su peludo amigo se reprodujo como una película en su mente. Movió sus descalzos pies sobre la fría hierva, desde chica aquello siempre le producía satisfacción, para luego agacharse y sacar de los bolsillos cristales de distintas formas y tamaños. Siete en total, cada uno en representación de los distintos chakras y los colocó a su alrededor para formar un circulo.

Aquella pesadilla había generado en su interior una alteración, un profundo desequilibro que tenía que solventar drenando la energía de su interior y las piedras ayudarían como respectivos receptores. Porque si lo llegaba a hacer sin nada que absorbiera, la energía se convertía en una fuerza arrolladora.

Esta se posiciono en el suelo, adoptando la postura de loto, cerró los ojos y dejo sus manos reposando sobre sus rodillas. Inspiró y expiro hasta que pudo sentir como la agitación mermaba un poco. Pasado un tiempo y con la respiración acompasada, esta abstrajo su mente de la realidad, dándole un respiro, y se focalizó en una cosa, imaginar como la energía salía de su cuerpo y se depositaba en las gemas; todo ello manteniéndose serena.

Al poco tiempo sintió un cosquilleo a través de su cuerpo, aquello era buena señal, un hormigueo que iba desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies, podía sentir como la embravecida tormenta de su interior iba apaciguándose hasta que finalmente consiguió la calma.

Por otro lado, el príncipe y el fotógrafo observaban desde la lejanía a la chica llevando a cabo su meditación.

"¿Crees que es alguna especie de ritual satánico?" – Inquirió Prompto.

Noctis negó con la cabeza – "Cuando estábamos juntos en más de una vez la vi haciendo lo mismo y misteriosamente siempre meditaba después de que ocurriesen las interferencias en las luces"

"¿Alguna idea de a qué se debía eso?"

"Me temo que no, pero ocurrían cuando la situación era desbordante para ella, cuando su raciocinio se veía superado por las emociones"

"¿Ella siempre fue así de fría y cerrada?" – Le preguntó el rubio

"Para nada, de niños era todo lo contrario, pero de repente de la noche a la mañana cambio, se volvió mucho más distante… todo a raíz de su desaparición"

"Aquí fue donde yo la encontré" – Le comentó Prompto ganándose la atención del príncipe – "Era una mañana normal, había salido a hacer ejercicio y después de un rato cuando me detuve a descansar, vi a una niña sentada en aquella pradera con la mirada perdida, no sabía dónde estaba cuando me acerqué a preguntarle"

"Cuando me dijiste que si seguía sintiendo algo por ella" – El rubio asintió – "Sí, siento algo y es preocupación, indiferentemente de como acabasen las cosas entre nosotros, no puedo evitar seguir preocupándome por ella, en su tiempo pasé noches en vela intentando averiguar qué podía estar pasándole"

"Tal vez tengas una nueva oportunidad ¿no? Es decir, ahora que ella vuelve a estar aquí a lo mejor entre los dos podemos averiguar qué es lo que le está ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestra amiga y a los amigos no se le abandonan"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo el príncipe mientras centraba la atención en su castaña favorita.

"Entonces qué me dices ¿ayudaremos a nuestra amiga? a pesar de lo mucho que nos rechacé y las veces que nos saqué de quicio… ¿estaremos ante todo junto a ella?" – Expuso Prompto.

"Sí"

"¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

"Trato hecho" – Confirmó Noctis.

* * *

 **Finalmente he aquí la segunda parte, siento mucho el retraso pero a veces mi vida académica es complicada de compaginar con la escritura, pero que más da lo importante es que por fin puedo publicar. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y en el caso de que os haya sabido a poco, sólo os digo que seáis pacientes porque muchas cosas chulas se avecinan.**

 **PD: Para el personaje de Elena Lain me he basado en Anne Hathaway.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Little Dinosaur Part 1

Chapter 3: The Little Dinosaur. Part. 1

* * *

Cuando finalmente sintió como la energía terminaba de ser extraída y el caótico huracán que habitaba su interior mermaba esta se permitió suspirar para así abrir los ojos, miro por un momento el lugar antes de dejarse caer en la fría hierva.

Se llevo una mano al pecho para sentir el acompasado ritmo de su corazón, sonrió mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, era como estar flotando en medio de la nada. Algo extremadamente embriagador y sedante. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de sus episodios de descontrol.

Pasado un tiempo esta decidió salir de aquel estado de nirvana en el que se encontraba, recogió cada una de los cristales, en las cuales aún podía sentir algo de la energía que momentos atrás había canalizado.

Aquello podía ser catastrófico, pero a la vez era tan fugaz. Siempre le sorprendió que el poder que habitaba su interior fuera tan colosal y a la vez tan efímero.

Una vez de pie Lena volvió a darle una ojeada de nuevo a aquel lugar para así darse la vuelta y toparse a lo lejos con la fija mirada del príncipe y el fotógrafo.

En otro momento aquello le hubiese importado, se habría puesto nerviosa incluso hecha un basilisco, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado tan etéreo que poco le importaba.

Caminó tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de su público hasta que comenzó a subir la cuesta.

"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" – Le preguntó Noctis. Lena asintió vagamente, de nuevo poco le importaba y menos viniendo del príncipe, ya que aun siendo cierto que el pelinegro desconocía el antecedente de todo aquello, él ya había estado presente en varios episodios.

Esta extendió su mano, pidiéndole así ayuda al rubio para subir el último tramo a lo que Prompto aceptó gustoso. Una vez en la calle, Lena no pudo evitar bostezar, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

"Te acompañamos a tu casa" – Le dijo Noct. Esta de nuevo asintió a lo dicho por el príncipe.

Pero antes de que estos se pudiesen poner en marcha la morena se subió sobre la espalda del rubio.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" – Le preguntó Prompto un tanto alarmado mientras rápidamente sostenía a la chica para que no se cayera.

"Estoy cansada y no quiero caminar"

"Pe-pe-pe…"

"Me lo debes" – Se limitó a decirle mientras se afianzaba su agarré.

Prompto no tuvo más que decir, ella había ganado, por lo que poniéndose rojo al sentir el movimiento de ella contra su espalda ya que Lain se estaba acomodando; este comenzó la marcha. Seguidos del príncipe que observaba con cierto recelo en su interior la escena.

El camino fue completamente en silencio, el trio disfrutaba del sereno ambiente nocturno del camino, en el que de vez en cuando sin que su amigo lo supiese Noctis y Lena se dedicaban ciertas miradas.

En un momento Noctis pudo ver como la adormilada Lena llevaba su mano derecha para entallarse los ojos, entonces este observó como la manga de su suéter caía dejando a la vista algo. En la cara derecha de su antebrazo, cerca de la muñeca, había plasmado una pequeña silueta del esqueleto de un dinosaurio. Concretamente un Tiranosaurios Rex. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel tatuaje.

Aquello llamó la atención de una despreocupada morena que al fijarse en la mirada del príncipe llevó su vista curiosa hacia lo que este observaba y entonces fue cuando vio su primer tatuaje.

Esta sonrió para darle así al príncipe una mirada de complicidad antes de apoyar la cabeza en la espalda de su amigo y cerrar sus ojos para descansar.

Por otro lado, Noct siguió observando aquel tatuaje, que a simple vista podía parecer algo tosco y fuera de lugar, sin embargo, aquella simple pieza de arte contenía más significados de los que se podía pensar.

Inevitablemente la mente del príncipe comenzó a retroceder en el pasado, justamente al día donde todo cambio.

Ya que varios años atrás un pequeño Noctis de cuatro años y medio correteaba por los vestíbulos de la ciudadela bastante emocionado. ¿A qué se debía su estado? Aquel día como otro cualquiera distaba mucho de serlo, la razón de todo aquello, era simple. Elena regresaba.

Hacía ya un mes desde que su tutora se había marchado a Altissia por ciertos asuntos.

El día en que ella le dijo que se tenía que marchar fue como un balde de agua fría para el infante, el príncipe se sumió en una tristeza los días previos a la marcha de la mujer.

Al principió empezó como una simple apatía, lo habían notado desganado, al ver que ya no jugar tanto; no le dieron mucha importancia, sin embargo, cuando vieron que este dejaba de comer y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación; todo el mundo entro en pánico.

Y a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas, aquello sólo empeoró más la situación, ya que toda aquella sobre atención que estaba recibiendo le abrumaba, el pequeño simplemente quería que lo dejasen en paz.

Sin embargo, un día que estaba encerrado en su habitación como se había vuelto habitual y mientras coloreaba recibió la visita de su padre y para su sorpresa este venía acompañado de su tutora. Ambos tomaron asiento a los pies de la cama del muchacho y llamaron su atención.

Los dos adultos sabían que el estado en el que se hallaba el joven príncipe se produjo a partir de recibir la noticia de la marcha de su tutora, ambos sabían que Noctis le había cogido un cierto cariño a Elena; en el tiempo que llevaban juntos que a pesar de ser corto este se había vuelto muy cercano a ella. Pero aun así su estado de tristeza no podía deberse sólo a eso, algo más tenía que haber.

Por lo que ambos comenzaron a indagar, poco a poco iban obteniendo respuestas vagas que finalmente condujeron a la gran verdad y era que el joven príncipe no quería que Elena se marchara ya que si se iba entonces ella y su papi no podrían estar juntos.

Aquello ocasionó que ambos adultos se quedasen estupefactos, se mirasen por un momento y se sonrojasen por lo dicho.

Un nervioso Regis le pidió a Noctis que se explicara mejor haciendo que el niño comenzara a hablar de cómo creía que su madre siempre presente y protectora de ambos, había mandado a Elena para que cuidase de ellos y los hiciera ser felices. Ya que en palabras de Noct ella se casaría con su papi dado que esta lo hacía muy feliz y así se convertiría en su mami.

Y así todos sería felices.

De nuevo aquello pillo por sorpresa a ambos adultos, que se enrojecieron aún más, pero pasado un tiempo fue Elena la que tomó la palabra, esta se acercó a Noctis para tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y mirándole fijamente esta habló con aquella angelical voz que el pequeño tanto adoraba.

Le dijo que no se tenía porque preocuparse, que su marcha no significaba un adiós ya que volvería tarde o temprano y una vez que finalmente arreglara aquellos asuntos esta finalmente regresaría a Insomnia y se quedaría para siempre.

Aquella notica hizo despertar el brillo que había estado ausente en la mirada del príncipe, la alegría volvió a su rostro y entonces se levantó para saltar eufórico en su cama, ante la atenta mirada de ambos adultos. Sin embargo, Elena no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento que, a pesar de pasar inadvertido para el pequeño príncipe, no fue así en el caso de su padre.

Y finalmente ese día había llegado, Noctis había recibido la noticia de que su tutora estaba de vuelta en el castillo, por ello se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el recibidor; quería ser el primero en darle la bienvenida.

A sus espaldas podía escuchar la llamada de Ignis, pidiéndole que se detuviera, sin embargo, este nunca hizo caso y siguió, desde una de las ventanas de la ciudadela había podido ver varios vehículos en la plaza central. Seguro que en uno de ellos estaba ella, por lo que tenía que darse prisa.

Finalmente, el joven príncipe llego al hall del castillo, había un gran barullo montado allí, este observó curioso todo el personal que salía y entraba con cajas que transportaban a saber dónde.

"Por fin le alcanzó su majestad" - Dijo un agotado Ignis mientras se posicionaba a un lado del príncipe para así recuperar el aliento.

"¿La ves?" – Le preguntó Noct mientras movía sus ojos, ansioso, de un lado a otro en busca de su tutora.

"Me temo que no su alteza"

Noctis suspiró frustrado, esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Pasado ya un tiempo, Noct estaba a punto de tirar la tolla cuando de repente vio su figura aparecer por la puerta principal, esta no estaba igual algo en ella había cambiado, lucía distinta y era porque se veía feliz. Más feliz que nunca.

Y era cierto ya que, a pesar de todo, Noctis sí se pudo percatar de que Elena en ocasiones parecía preocupada. Por lo que se alegraba.

"¡Elena!" – Grito el niño mientras corría hacia su tutora, llamando la atención de la joven que al ver al pequeño príncipe corriendo hacia ella no pudo evitar sonreír para acto seguido agacharse y abrir sus brazos.

"Noctis" – Respondió esta emocionada mientras recibía gustosa al pequeño niño entre sus brazos – "¿Cómo estás pequeño?" – Dijo para estrecharlo así entre sus brazos.

"Por fin has vuelto" – Dijo esté una vez que se separaron – "Entonces ¿de verdad te vas a quedar? ¿para siempre?"

"Para siempre" – Afirmó esta, ocasionando un inmenso júbilo en el niño. – "Noct" – Dijo Elena llamando su atención – "Antes de ponernos al día, me gustaría presentare a alguien"

"¿A quién?" – Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto curioso.

"Lena" – Dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta un poco, buscando a alguien.

Entonces detrás de esta apareció a la figura de una niña de su edad, que se ocultaba parcialmente detrás de las piernas de Elena, con una revoltosa cabellera castaña y unos grandes ojos pardos que miraban con cierta curiosidad al príncipe.

"Noctis me gustaría presentare a mi hija, Lena Lain"

Aquello fue un golpe, uno bastante fuerte, «mi hija», se repetía en su mente, algo en su interior se rompió; cómo que Elena tenía una hija, cuándo, dónde; de repente todo aquello que este había imaginado se vino completamente abajo. Y todo por culpa de aquella niña que seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Acto seguido el príncipe afino su vista, para mirar con cierto recelo y rabia a aquella completa desconocida que lo había arruinado todo, quería hacerle ver lo enfadado que esta con ella, que lo notara y se sintiese compungida.

"Lena, él es Noctis Lucis Caelum, el príncipe de Insomnia" – Dijo Elena para presentando así al niño que se cruzaba de brazos en una rabieta interna a su hija.

Elena estaba emocionada de que ambos niños se conocieran ya que por un lado Noct no tenía amigos y a lo mejor tener a alguien de su edad que lo comprendiese le venía bien; mientras que por otro lado Lena lo dejó todo atrás, había llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido; por lo que tener la compañía de alguien de su edad sería reconfortante.

"Ah pues vale… mamá ¿has visto mis dinosaurios?" – Dijo esta para rápidamente dirigir la vista a su madre.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a los dos, por un lado, no era la respuesta que Elena se esperaba, para nada; mientras por el otro Noct dejó de lado su rabieta para que esta fuera sustituida por el asombro. Esa no era la respuesta a las que estaba habituado, normalmente los desconocidos que conocía se acercaban a él de una manera efusiva, alagándolo e idolatrándolo.

Sin embargo, aquella niña al decírsele de quien se trataba el joven niño que tenía delante simplemente se limitó a responderle con gran indiferencia, como si él no importase nada para acto seguido preguntarle a su madre por algo, haciendo que él quedase en un segundo plano.

"Oh, ahí están" – Dijo mientras echaba a correr lejos de ahí, importándole un bledo la llamada de su madre.

Entonces el pequeño príncipe sintió como alguien le revolvía sus cabellos y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la figura de su padre.

"Elena qué gusto verte de nuevo" – Dijo para acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla. En otro momento Noctis se hubiese emocionado de aquel acto, hubiese pensado que era un acercamiento; un pequeño paso en la escalera que era su plan. Sin embargo, visto los últimos acontecimientos no le quedaba más remedio que alegrarse por su padre, muy a pesar de que en el fondo siguiese dolido.

Pero Elena estaba de vuelta, era lo importante.

"¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Estáis todos bien?"

"La verdad que fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, a pesar de estar bajo el asecho de la sombra de mi padre; no tuvimos ningún percance. Todo gracias al apoyo de Lucis"

"No tienes que agradecer nada Elena, tú y tu pequeña sois parte de la familia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la familia de mi hermano" – Dijo Regis.

Y de pronto alguien más hizo acto de presencia, un hombre que tendría la misma edad de su padre, alto fuerte, de tez blanca; con cabellos castaños claros, unos bonitos ojos azules y sobre todo una reluciente sonrisa.

Alguien que el pequeño príncipe jamás había visto antes.

"¡Regis!" – Dijo tan alto que su voz a pesar del ruido fue capaz de resonar por todo el lugar, para rápidamente abrazar fuertemente al rey. – "Viejo amigo es un placer volver a verte"

"Lo mismo digo Percival, has estado mucho tiempo desaparecido"

"Lo que tiene hacerse pasar por muerto, estar en el anonimato es bastante aburrido todo sea dicho, tú sabes mejor que nadie que soy un hombre de acción. Pero ha valido la pena, si hubieses visto la cara del vejestorio de Niflheim cuando me vio aparecer; no se lo esperaba"

"Me ha llegado algo a los oídos… tú como siempre haciendo una gran entrada"

"Sabes lo que dicen, el show debe continuar"

Entonces ambos se rieron muy fuertemente, había cierto grado de complicidad en sus palabras que resultaba curioso ante los ojos del príncipe.

"Pero ahora enserio, te debo una bien grande amigo, sin tu ayuda nada de esto hubiese podido pasar" – Dijo entonces mirando hacia Elena con cierto sentimiento en su mirada que a Noctis también le resultó curioso.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y por tu familia hermano" – Dijo el rey mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro de Percival.

Entonces aquel hombre dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño niño que era espectador de la situación, Noctis no pudo evitar echarse un poco para atrás y esconderse parcialmente detrás de las piernas de su padre. Aquel hombre imponía bastante, sin embargo, se veía amigable.

El joven príncipe vio como este se agachaba para estar a su altura, no pudo evitar esconderse un poco más.

"Lo estás asustando" – Dijo Elena.

"Tonterías" – Menciono este mirando a su esposa por un momento – "¿A qué no chaval?" – Dijo para mirar más de cerca al niño a la vez que ampliaba más su sonrisa.

Aquello ocasiono que Noctis se ocultase más.

"Te lo dije" – Este hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para su esposa, lo que dio lugar a que recibiera un leve puntapié.

Aquello le hizo gracia a Noctis.

"¡Ves! Se ha reído, los niños me adoran" – Dijo mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a ella – "¿Por qué me miras así?" – Preguntó sin tener muy claro que pasaba.

"Percival eres incorregible" – Se limitó a decir.

Aquello ocasiono que el hombre se riera, para rápidamente tomarla de la cintura y acercarla un poco más a él – "Pero si sabes que me adoras de todas formas, sobre todo" – Este se puso un tanto pícaro – "Cuando hago que pierdas completamente la cabeza al… ¡ahhhh!" – Gritó adolorido ya que Elena le pellizco y retorció un pezón, evitando así que dijese cosas que no debía.

"No es necesario que continúes"

"Bestia, eso ha dolido" – Dijo mientras se sobaba su pezón.

Aquello hizo que tanto padre como hijo comenzaran a reír, por lo que la pareja dirigió la vista hacia los espectadores de su espectáculo, cuando las risas finalmente cesaron Percival volvió a agacharse para estar a la altura del pequeño príncipe, el cual ahora ya no lucía tan tímido.

"Así que tú eres Noctis ¿eh?" – El pelinegro asintió – "Vaya chaval, ha crecido una barbaridad"

"¿Me conoces?"

"Por supuesto que te conozco, lo que pasa es que tú a mí no ya que la última vez que nos vimos eras así de diminuto" – Comento mientras lo representaba con sus manos – "Y fíjate ahora, lo alto y fuerte que estás, todo un hombre"

El príncipe sonrió ante aquel comentario que lo orgulleció y porque no, hizo aumentarle su ego de una forma positiva, a diferencia de otros halagos que solía recibir de extraños, aquellos sonaban sinceros. Sentía que aquel desconocido lo apreciaba.

"¿Y tú eres?" – Preguntó un tanto avergonzado al no ser capaz de acordarse de quién se trataba aquel hombre.

"¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy?" – Dijo teatralizando una expresión de sorpresa – "¿Es que acaso tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?"

El joven príncipe negó con su cabeza.

"Ahhhh" – Dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara para enfatizar más su sorpresa, lo cual le arrancó al pequeño una sonrisa – "Eso no puede ser, no, no puede" – Este cambio su expresión a falsa indignación, mientras miraba a Regis – "Pues yo chaval soy el gran y asombroso Percival Lain"

"Ni tan gran, ni tan asombroso" – Dejó caer Elena.

"¡Shhh! No lo estropees" – Le contestó – "¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! El gran y asombroso Percival Lain…Amigo de la infancia de tú padre, el cual lo ha acompañado en la gran mayoría de sus batallitas y en las que le he salvado el cu…" – Este guardo silencio rápidamente al escuchar un carraspeo en señal de advertencia – "Las espaldas, dejémoslo en eso"

"Mucho mejor" – Señalo Regis divertido.

"Caballero del reino, pero principalmente espía, a sus servicios majestad" – Y seguido de esto se inclinó ante el príncipe.

"¿Eres espía?" – Dijo el pequeño emocionado, en su vida jamás había conocido a uno, había leído y sobre todo oído mucho acerca de estos y sus labores; por lo que tener a uno delante suyo era en pocas palabras increíble.

Percy por su lado asintió emocionado también ante la pregunta del niño.

"Te sorprendería saber toda la información confidencial y de alto nivel que conozco, así como los secretos que guardo los cuales obviamente si te contara tendría que matarte"

"¡Ala!" – Respondió el pequeño ciertamente embobado con aquel hombre. – "Alucinante"

"Lo es... y dime pequeño, ¿tu padre ya te ha enseñado a teletransportare, a usar la magia y a invocar tus armas?"

"No" – Dijo Noctis sin saber muy bien a qué se refería aquel hombre,

"¡¿Cómo qué no?!" – Se escandalizo Percival

Él sabía que por pertenecer al linaje de Lucis tenía ciertos poderes, los cuales desconocía – "¿Yo puedo hacer todo eso?

"Por supuesto que puedes, y mucho más… ¡Regis!" – Dijo incorporándose rápidamente – "Espero que tengas una buena razón para justificar el por qué tu hijo no se ha empezado a entrenar todavía en el hermoso arte de la lucha"

"Percy es demasiado pequeño" – Contestó un divertido rey ante la efusividad de su hermano.

"Y una mierda, tú y yo a su edad ya estábamos correteando con espadas, eso suena impropio de ti… a no ser" – Le dijo mirándolo de forma acusatoria.

"Ordenes de su tutora" – Finalmente reveló el rey.

"¡Lo sabía!" – Dijo para rápidamente girarse a su esposa – "¡Elena! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

"Por encima de mi cadáver pondréis al niño a jugar con espadas. Todavía es muy joven"

"Oh venga ya, si Regis y yo lo hacíamos de pequeños y nunca nos pasó nada" – Este vio como Elena se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja – "Vale… nada grave, para de mirarme así ya"

"No" – Se limitó a decir.

"Pero por qué no, jo Elena no seas así"

"No es no"

"Pero si enseñe a nuestra hija a disparar con arco y nos ha salido de puta madre"

De pronto esta cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa para rápidamente pasar a la ira – "¡Que cojones has hecho Percival!"

Aquello pillo con la guardia baja a todo el mundo, un rápido silencio se hizo en el acto, nadie jamás había visto a la delicada, tranquila y amable tutora del príncipe en un estado así.

"Mierda es verdad, se suponía que no debías saberlo por el momento" – Este rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio como por su expresión Elena comenzaba a montar en cólera.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera contestarle escucharon a alguien gritando en voz alta.

"¡Papi!" – Dijo una eufórica Lena mientras corría en dirección a este.

"¡Mí bebita!" – Dijo para tomarla en brazos emocionado de por fin poder reencontrase con su pequeña después de tanto tiempo. La niña comenzó a reírse de las cosquillas y todos los besos que le propinaba su padre.

Noctis miraba aquella escena, prestando la máxima atención a todo lo que pasaba entre padre e hija, él sabía que su padre lo quería y siempre se lo hacía saber; pero jamás le había dado una muestra de cariño así de efusiva. Por una vez en su vida este sintió celos. De no poder tener aquello que estaba observando.

"Cómo está mi pequeña princesa guerrera ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Ya estabas explorando tu nuevo hogar?"

«¿Nuevo hogar?» acaso aquella chica se iba a quedar con ellos.

La pequeña niña asintió emocionada.

"Y dime ¿qué has visto?"

"El lugar es muy grande"

"Sí, lo es"

"Tiene un montón de esculturas y pinturas rarísimas papá, y la arquitectura es muy llamativa, jamás había visto algo así"

Todos los presentes se rieron ante los comentarios de la pequeña, todos salvo Noctis, que no entendía que tan divertido era aquello, que gracia tenía decir que no entendías las cosas y de usar palabras sin sentido. «Arquitectura» ¿qué se suponía que era exactamente eso?

"Así que tú eres la pequeña Lena" – Dijo Regis mientras se acercaba a la joven, la cual asintió para quedársele mirando con cierta curiosidad. – "Yo soy Regis Lucis Caelum, un amigo de tu padre"

"¿Caelum? Entonces usted es el rey"

"Así es pequeña"

"¡Ala! Qué pasada" – Dijo esta emocionada mientras se acercaba para tocarlo. Jamás había estado delante de un rey y le resultaba fascinante. – "¿Usted me podría enseñar el castillo? Es que es una pasada"

Regis rio ante comentario de la joven – "Claro que sí tesoro, estaría encantado de hacerlo"

Por otro lado, la respuesta de esta fue otro balde de agua fría para el joven príncipe, ella se había emocionado por ver a su padre mientras que con él había pasado completamente. A qué se debía aquella falta de atención. El joven príncipe era incapaz de comprenderlo.

"Oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?" – Comentó Regis al ver el juguete que la niña cargaba, un dinosaurio de tamaño medio de llamativos tonos rojos.

"Este es Rufus" – Dijo Lena enseñándole con orgullo su juguete.

"Le fascinan los dinosaurios, tiene toda una colección de estos" – Comentó Elena, a lo que su hija asintió sonriente mientras seguía mostrándole al rey el falso T-Rex.

De pronto Regis sintió como tiraban de su manga y al agachar la cabeza pudo ver que el responsable de aquello era su hijo – "Noctis, hijo, ¿ocurre algo?" – Preguntó este, sin embargo, su hijo negó con la cabeza para seguir mirándolo en silencio. El chico era incapaz de hablar, aquello le resultaba vergonzoso, pero ya no podía aguantar más el ser ignorado; él quería también hacerse nota.

Por lo que finalmente y con un movimiento un tanto rígido, este levantó sus bracitos hacia su padre, el cual rápidamente entendió lo que su hijo demandaba; por lo que con una sonrisa de ternura este se agachó para tomarlo de brazos y cargarlo también.

Una vez en los brazos de su padre este sintió como alguien le acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza, era Elena, este sonrió para acto seguido mirar a la niña que lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa de superioridad. Aquello provoco que la joven estrechase un poco la mirada.

Y mientras los adultos mantenían una conversación, ambos infantes no cortaban el contacto visual, comunicándose a través de sus miradas, Noctis por un lado haciéndole notar su presencia e indiferencia ante su rechazo. Aunque muy a su pesar en el fondo aquello fuese al revés. Mientras que a Lena ciertamente le daba igual aquel niño mimado, ella sólo quería jugar con sus dinosaurios.

Por lo que sin más esta se bajó de los brazos de su padre, para desaparecer de la escena en busca de sus amigos ante la atenta mirada de un joven príncipe cuya fachada se había caído y ahora le molestaba de verás el ser ignorado.

Un chirrido metálico resonó en el lugar acabando así con la abstracción que el pelinegro tenía y al volver en sí, este pudo darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la residencia Lain y Lena ya había cruzado la verja de su casa y se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

Antes de entrar la morena se dio la vuelta para observar a ambos chicos – "Dile a tu padre que le informare lo antes posible de cualquier avance que haga en la traducción" – Y sin más cerró la puerta.

"Buenas noches a ti también" – Dijo Prompto a la nada. Aquello fue gracioso para el príncipe, el cual no pudo evitar una leve carcajada – "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada" – Negó Noctis – "Anda, regresemos a tu casa que es tarde y me muero de sueño"

"Por la cara" – Comentó el rubio ante la autoinvitación de su amigo a pasar la noche en su casa.

Noctis volvió a carcajearse – "Me lo debes" – Dijo sin más.

"Últimamente le debo muchas cosas a las personas y lo único que he recibido a cambio ha sido un sartenazo"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lena despertó algo zumbada, al mirar el móvil se dio cuenta de que era muy, quizás demasiado, temprano. A penas el mundo estaba volviendo a la vida a estas horas. Sentada en su cama esta llevo la vista al espejo de la pared, acto seguido emitió un gruñido en respuesta a su horrible y desaliñado aspecto.

Por lo que todavía somnolienta se levantó poco a poco y camino como un zombie hasta el baño más cercano, no sin antes tomar su neceser, donde paso un largo tiempo aseándose y preparándose para volver a la vida. Cuando finalmente esta se sentía activa y con energías para afrontar, rápidamente se vistió con algo cómodo y sencillo. Unos vaqueros holgados y rasgados, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas negras. Y salió de su casa al _convenience_ más cercano que había en su barrio a por algo de comer.

"Las opciones de comida rápida para vegetarianos son pobres en esas tiendas" – Dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa con sus víveres sobre la mesa del salón e iba escaleras arriba en busca de lo necesario para comenzar con las traducciones.

«Veamos que tenemos aquí» pensó mientras encendía su portátil, colocaba todas las fotografías; abría su libreta en una página en blanco y le daba un bocado a la bola de arroz con zetas que había comprado y un sorbo a su vaso con leche de almendras.

{…}

"¡Esto es una puta mierda!" – Sentenció frustrada.

Llevaba ya como dos horas inmersa en todo aquello y apenas había conseguido algo más de cuatro páginas llenas de palabras sin orden alguno, frases inconexas, garabatos con anotaciones, más anotaciones en las que expresaba sus pensamientos y frustraciones; y, sobre todo, tachones. Bastantes tachones en tinta negra de diversas formas, tamaños y profundidad.

Dejó caer el boli frustrada para masajease la sien, había llegado a un punto en el que estaba quemando caucho, esta suspiró para acomodarse en su asiento y apoyándose la cabeza sobre la mano derecha comenzó a deslizar los dedos sobre el touchpad del portátil. Las bases de datos que tenía en él eran demasiado pobres para la tarea que estaba afrontando, apenas los diccionarios de lenguas muertas, así como manuales de simbología habían servido de algo.

Sabía que aquel conjunto de lenguas era bastante antiguo, ella misma se lo había dicho a Prompto, pero una vez que se sumergió más en la tarea no esperaba tener que remontarse tanto en el tiempo. Sus manuales que eran buenos apenas llegaban a indagar un poco en aquellos escritos. Además, estaba el hecho de aquella lengua, la rama común de la que partían todas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba, sin embargo, lo más curioso de todo aquello es que aquel común denominador estaba bastante oculto, difuminado sobre varias capaz de antiguos dialectos. Poder percibirlo era algo extremadamente complicado, tenías que prestar demasiada atención a los detalles y aun así podía llegar a ser confuso.

Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de verla ¿cómo? Ni la más remota idea, simplemente surgió, le resultaban familiares por ello pudo verlos.

Esta cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el descenso en sus recuerdos. ¿Tal vez en algún templo? ¿algún mural? ¿alguna pintura? Aun así, era incapaz de recordar donde los había visto.

"Joder" – Se quejó mientras cerraba fuertemente el portátil en un pequeño arrebato de frustración. – "Necesito más… mucho más" – Esta dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, estaba agotada.

Pasó un tiempo así, sin que nada se le ocurriese hasta que finalmente la bombilla se le iluminó – "¡Ya sé!" – Dijo mientras rápidamente comenzaba a guardar todas sus cosas en un bolso, para así calzarse en un santiamén y de nuevo salir de su casa rumbo a la estación de metro más cercana.

Una vez en el otro extremo de la ciudad, esta caminó entre el bullicio de personas hasta el puesto de control de la ciudadela – "Tercera vez en menos de setenta y dos horas, todo un récord Lena" – Se dijo mientras se acercaba a la garita de seguridad.

"Lo siento las visitas al público han sido postergadas para la semana que viene" – Dijo el guardia mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador.

"No vengo por las visitas, venía a ver al rey"

"Lo siento, pero el rey no atiende consultas" – Comentó para alzar levemente la vista y observarla – "Y menos a civiles" – Añadió. – "Retírese si es tan amable"

"Pero es importante, usted no lo entiende"

"Aunque lo fuese, sin identificación alguna no la puedo dejar pasar"

"Pero…"

"Señorita le he dicho que se retire por las buenas, por favor no me haga usar la fuerza"

"¡¿Me está amenazando!?" – Aquel guardia de pacotilla la estaba molestando. Pero si ella lo único que quería era poder seguir con la maldita traducción. Pero no recibió respuesta por parte del guardia que ya había dado por zanjada la conversación – "De acuerdo" – Dijo sin más.

Dando media vuelta para marcharse en otra dirección, Lena cerró los ojos mientras caminaba lentamente, dejando pasar el tiempo, concentrándose, en su alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios?" – Escuchó como dijo a lo lejos el guardia, dado que de repente las cámaras de la entrada empezaban a fallar, seguido a esto la pantalla comenzó a llenarse de interferencias a la vez que los ventiladores del ordenador producían un fuerte ruido; y de pronto hubo una leve explosión en el interior de garita. Llenándose todo de humo.

El guardia salió de ahí en busca de un extintor y aprovechando el repentino caos, Lena se acercó de nuevo a la garita llena de humo blanco para meterse por la ventanilla y rápidamente pulsar el botón rojo que habría la verja principal.

"Lo que una tiene que hacer" – Dijo sin más en su recorrido por la plaza central de camino a la entrada de la ciudadela.

Por otro lado, un par de horas más tarde el príncipe llegaba junto con su amigo a la entrada de la ciudadela ambos venían hablando de cosas normales a su edad, las cuales Noct agradecía; después de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad se sentía bien aquello de volver a la normalidad. En cierta medida lo hacía todo mucho más fácil para él.

"¡Vaya! Y aquí qué ha pasado" – Comentó Prompto al ver toda la garita hecha un desastre.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron curiosos al lugar de los hechos, los cristales estaban impregnados de una sustancia blanca y al ver el interior un fuerte olor a quemado, así como el de una sustancia química impregnó sus fosas nasales; por lo que rápidamente se alejaron mientras tosían debido a la asfixia. Cuando se les paso estos volvieron acercarse para ver un equipo de computación completamente frito y estallado, así como todo cubierto por la misma sustancia blanca que provenía de un extintor tirado en el suelo.

"Menuda se ha liado aquí" – Dijo Noct mientras seguían observando atentamente todo.

"¡Su majestad!" – Escucharon a sus espaldas.

Estos se dieron la vuelta y rápidamente tuvieron que aguantarse el impulso de reírse al ver lo que había delante de sus ojos, el guardia de la garita estaba hecho un desastre; rezumaba líquido de extintor por todas partes. Pero sin lugar a duda lo más cómico era el manchurrón de humo negro que tenía por todo su rostro.

"Bu-buenos días" – Dijo Noct intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír.

"Hemos tenido unos pequeños problemas técnicos, pero nada que no esté ya resuelto"

"Ya veo" – Comento el príncipe intentando hacerse el serio y como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada por parte de Prompto que aumentó más la ganas de reírse. – "Sí es tan amable ¿podría abrir la puerta?"

"¡Ahora mismo su majestad!" – Y rápidamente este se dirigió al interior del lugar para acometer la orden.

"Dime que lo has capturado" – Dijo Noct mientras caminaban hacia la ciudadela, entonces Prompto levantó su teléfono orgulloso mostrando una fotografía de aquel guardia. Por lo que sin demorarse más ambos amigos se acercaron para ver mejor la imagen mientras comentaban y se reían hasta más no poder del aspecto tan gracioso de aquel hombre.

Ya una vez en el interior de la ciudadela ambos iban a reunirse con el rey, querían saber si había nueva información acerca de los movimientos de los nifus, pero en su camino se toparon con la más joven de los Amicitia.

"¡Noctis!" – Dijo esta con aquel cariño y alegría con el que solía dirigirse al príncipe.

"Hola Iris" – Respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente.

"Hola Prompto"

"Qué ahí" – Dijo el rubio.

"A ¿dónde os dirigís?"

"Vamos a hablar con mi padre acerca de unos temas de estado"

"Entiendo ¿puedo acompañaros?"

"No veo por qué no" – Comentó Prompto antes de que Noctis se adelantara.

Sin más, estos tomaron un ascensor hasta la sala de reuniones con la sorpresa de que al salir se toparon con el rey.

"Hijo que bien que estés aquí, no esperaba que regresaras tan temprano" – Comentó el rey, cosa que hizo a Noctis sonrojar levemente por las risillas de Prompto e Iris.

"Veníamos a hablar contigo padre"

"Entiendo, ¿qué os parece si damos un pequeño paseo?"

Ninguno de los tres se opuso por lo que sin más estos comenzaron a seguir al rey en su camino por los grandes corredores del edificio, en silencio.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no me dejaba perder por el castillo" – Comentó Regis – "Admirarlo"

"Hemos estado todos muy enfrascados en la guerra" – Comentó el rubio.

"Tienes razón joven Prompto, la guerra nos ha arrebatado a todos demasiadas cosas"

Aquello fue una punzada para el príncipe, quien por unos segundos se vio inmerso en muchos recuerdos, los cuales sinceramente prefería mantener enterrados.

"Hablando de eso, ¿se sabe algo acerca del Imperio y sus excavaciones?" – Preguntó Noctis.

El rey siguió andando un poco más hasta detenerse al lado de unos grandes ventanales para darse la vuelta y mirar a su hijo – "No tienes por qué preocuparte hijo, el imperio sigue en la misma casilla"

"No puedo evitarlo, después de todo lo ocurrido me preocupa que las cosas puedan volver a repetirse"

"Lo sé, por ello no debemos bajar la guardia; pero como dijo tu amigo no podemos enfrascarnos en ello y dejar todo lo demás de lado, por una vez las cosas están tomando otro rumbo. Tenemos una ventaja que el Niflheim no tiene"

El príncipe no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por un momento, le parecía que su padre estaba poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en Lain y en sus habilidades para traducir aquel montón de granito. Como él lo veía, lo mejor era atacar de una vez, aprovechar su incapacidad para moverse y resolver el problema de una vez por todas.

"¿No crees que estás confiando mucho en esa ventaja?" – Inquirió cruzándose de brazos – "¿No sería mejor aprovechar la ventaja y solucionar el problema"

"Podría ser" – Comento Regis – "El Imperio está demasiado débil, podríamos tener una victoria sin mucha complicación; sin embargo, estos han puesto sus miras en el interior de esa caverna y no descansaran hasta obtener lo que hay dentro"

"Entonces ¿tú también quieres saber qué hay ahí dentro?"

"Sí" – Dijo sin más – "La solución que propones hijo por muy eficiente que sea sólo sirve a medio plazo, lo que de verdad necesitamos es cortarlo todo de raíz, por lo que…"

"Sí descubrimos lo que hay dentro de esa caverna seremos capaces de vencer al imperio de una vez por todas"

El rey asintió. – "Por ello te pido hijo que confiemos en Lena, ella prometió ayudarnos y sé que lo hará"

Lain sólo había aceptado a ayudar porque de forma indirecta se había visto involucrada en todo aquello y no era tan tonta como para jugarse el pellejo. Además que tampoco podía ser tan buena ¿no? Ella era lista, pero tanto como para saber qué ponían aquellos garabatos.

Sinceramente dudaba de ello.

Noctis no pudo evitar suspirar, aquello de hacer un acto de fe seguía sin gustarle nada, estaban jugándoselo todo a una sola basa que a la primera de cambio los dejaría tirados; sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Al menos por su padre. Aun así, no bajaría la guardia.

"¿Qué es todo ese barullo?" – Preguntó Iris.

Entonces el príncipe se percató de que a lo lejos se escuchaban un montón de ruidos, de cosas cayendo al suelo. Curiosos estos fueron a investigar que pasaba y descubrieron que el ruido venía de la gran biblioteca, qué podría estar ocurriendo allí dentro.

Sin más tiempo que perder el rey abrió la puerta.

"¡Esto es una puta mierda!" – Dijo Lena.

"Lo sé, pero señorita por favor baje de ahí, se hará daño" – Suplicó un miembro del servicio.

Los presentes se toparon con la biblioteca patas arriba, alrededor de la mesa central había grandes pilas de libros, así como otros completamente desperdigados, pero lo más llamativo era que en la estantería del frente, en lo más alto del todo, apoyada escasamente al último peldaño de la escalera; se encontraba una despreocupada Lena Lain haciendo malabares para tomar grandes tomos y abrirlos. Todo aquello generaba fuertes movimientos que tambaleaban la escalara, de ahí que uno de los miembros del servicio estuviese sujetando como podía la escalera y le suplicaba que bajase, con el fin de evitar un accidente.

Entonces esta lanzó sin cuidado alguno el libro que sujetaba para rápidamente tomar otro y comenzar a inspeccionarlo.

"¿Cómo ha entrado esta aquí?" – Preguntó Prompto mientras el grupo entraba sorteando los obstáculos.

"Majestad por favor dígale que baje" – Imploró el sirviente.

"¡Lain, anda, baja de ahí antes de que te rompas la crisma!" – Le dijo Noctis.

La chica levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para observarlo por un momento y sin quitarle la mirada esta lanzó el libro con indiferencia para acto seguido tomar otro y seguir a lo suyo.

El pelinegro bufo ante la respuesta de la morena como se notaba que ya se le había pasado el estado de éxtasis, por lo que sin más pasó de ella, no iba a perder su tiempo; si Lain quería abrirse la cabeza como un coco, adelante, allá ella. Por lo que sin más el príncipe observó el estado de la biblioteca, estaba todo hecho una mierda ¿cómo era posible que una sola personita causara tanto desastre?

Por otro lado, su vista acabó en la mesa central, donde entre las montañas de libros observo las cosas de la muchacha y el trabajo que estaba haciendo, por lo que curioso este se acercó para echar un vistazo; sin embargo, cuando estaba a penas unos centímetros de este un libro cayó fuertemente a un lado suyo.

"Se mira, pero no se toca Caelum" – Le advirtió esta.

«Se mira, pero no se toca Caelum» repitió este en su mente con una voz más aguda.

Cuando la balda quedo completamente vacía Lena no tuvo más remedio que bajar para, así, hacer frente a los cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban.

"Buenos días" – Dijo esta.

"Buenos días Lena" – Dijo el rey paternalmente.

"Su majestad, tiene que actualizar los archivos de esta biblioteca urgentemente, apenas hay material con el que poder trabajar" – Comentó esta, seriamente.

El rey se rio ante lo dicho por la joven – "Tomare nota de ello"

Noctis puso mala cara, su padre no podía reírle todo siempre ha ella, sino la acabaría mimando.

"Y dime ¿has podido hacer algún adelanto?"

"Muy poco, la verdad está siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba"

"¿Algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?"

"El no disponer de los suficientes medios y recursos como para llevar a cabo la traducción correctamente está haciendo más cuesta arriba la tarea, sin embargo, en Altissia tengo todo lo que necesito. Por lo que si pudiese ir..."

"Ir a Altissia es demasiado peligroso Lena" – Le dijo Noctis acercándose a estos.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Como están las cosas, no te vamos a dejar recorrer medio mundo a ti sola, así como así"

"Pero el imperio no sabe que existo, además saliendo hoy mismo como muy tarde estaría mañana por la mañana ahí"

"Estos también estarán buscando a alguien que sea capaz de leer la pared, por lo que no es de extrañar que ya estén de camino para allá"

"Mejor me lo pones, si no nos damos prisa a lo mejor se adelantan… nadie quiere ayudar al ejército, pero tampoco se jugarán la cabeza"

"No Lain, es demasiado peligroso" – Dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Acaso ella no era capaz de entender el peligro que suponía salir de la capital.

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces eh? ¿Me vas a dejar mandarle los documentos para que los traduzcan ellos?"

"Me temo que no, es información secreta… además si tienes tanta prisa que te envíen ellos lo que necesites"

"Me temo que no, no se permite él envío ni postal ni virtual de material, documentos o cualquier tipo de recurso perteneciente a la institución… ordenes de la empresa" – Le dijo esta cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Acaso no eres consciente del peligro que supone salir?

"Y ¿Acaso tú no comprendes que si no salgo no llegamos a ninguna parte?"

"¿Lo estás haciendo por joder? ¿verdad?" – Le preguntó este, la actitud de la morena ya le estaba hinchando los cojones.

"Que tu ego de príncipe todo poderoso no te permita que ver que esto no es una exigencia sino una necesidad no es mi problema, allá tú Caelum, sin recursos no hay traducción; sin traducción estamos jodidos" – Le contestó. La negativa del principito ya le estaba comenzando a tocar bastante los ovarios.

Noctis se acercó para encararla – "Por encima de mí cadáver saldrás tú de la ciudad" – Dijo ya bastante rabioso.

"Ponme a prueba principito" – Le retó esta, también encarándolo.

"¡Suficiente!" – Dijo el rey parándole así los pies a ambos. – "Os comportáis como niños pequeños"

"¡Empezó él!"

"¡Empezó ella!"

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se acusaban con el dedo índice, pero al ver que estos habían hecho lo mismo se miraron rabiosos para acto seguido darse la vuelta e ignorarse mutuamente.

"Quien empezase es irrelevante" – Comentó el rey – "Pero lo cierto es que Noctis tiene razón Lena, ahora mismo desconocemos cuáles son las intenciones de Niflheim, por lo que salir de la capital entraña cierto peligro" – El príncipe puso cara de victoria y no pudo evitar regodearse internamente de la indignación que expreso esta. Que dulce podía llegar a ser la victoria, Noctis uno, Lain cero. – "Sin embargo, Noct, Lena también tiene razón. Sin los recursos adecuados la ventaja que tenemos sobre el enemigo se esfumara antes incluso de poder haber avanzado" – Esta vez fue el turno de la joven para regodearse ante la victoria.

Caelum uno, Lain uno.

Una vez que el rey terminó Noctis no pudo evitar volver a expresar su negativa a lo que fue contestado por la joven, iniciándose así otra nueva discusión de nuevo por ver quién de los dos tenía razón y en la que otra vez el monarca tuvo que interferir para que la cosa no se saliera de control.

"¿Son así siempre?" – Preguntó Iris expectante, sin poder apartar la vista de la discusión sin sentido.

"Mmm… me temo que no has visto nada" – Le contestó Prompto un tanto cansado – "Esto son apenas los tráileres"

"¿Y entonces qué propones padre?" – Preguntó Noct ya harto de todo ello.

"Es muy peligroso dejar ir a la señorita Lain sola…"

"Sé cuidarme" – Argumentó ella.

"Lo sé querida, pero necesitaras algo más de apoyo" – Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados al ver ya por donde iban los tiros. Regis por su parte dirigió su vista de la chica a su hijo – "Noctis, espero que tú y tus amigos podías escoltar a la señorita Lain hasta Altissia y ayudarle en todo cuanto necesite"

"¡¿Qué!?" – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento, no podemos enviar un gran pelotón sería demasiado llamativo; tenemos que pasar inadvertidos lo máximo posible. Necesitamos un equipo con experiencia en el campo exterior y quien mejor que vosotros"

El príncipe lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar frustrado, no podía negarse, por mucho que fuese el tono relajado y cordial de su padre era una orden en toda regla. – "Está bien" – Dijo sin más – "Prompto ¿te apuntas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – Contestó este emocionado ante la propuesta de una nueva aventura.

"Estupendo, avisare para que lleven a cabo los preparativos pertinentes" – Dijo el rey para darse la vuelta.

Lena no pudo evitar suspirar, ¿Ella y Caelum en el mismo vehículo durante cientos de kilómetros? Iba a acabar matándose. Pero tampoco le quedaba de otra, al menos había conseguido que la dejasen salir «solo has tu trabajo y pronto todo esto habrá terminado» se dijo así misma en busca de apoyo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de caminar para salir, el príncipe se cruzó en su trayectoria aprovechando que su padre estaba distraído hablando con Iris y Prompto.

"Ni pienses que porque mi padre me ha enviado para cuidarte el culo voy a ser tu sirviente" – Le dijo.

"Oh tranquilo su majestad, como ya dije mi culo me lo sé cuidar yo sola, lo único que pediré es que por favor no se meta en mis asuntos.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiese contestar escucharon un «¿ _qué diablos ha pasado aquí?_ » y al darse la vuelta se toparon con las figuras de Cor, Gladio e Ignis, el cual era ayudado por este último a sortear las minas de libros.

"Su majestad le estábamos buscando" – Dijo Cor.

"Mariscal que bueno encontrarle, quería que dispusiese de los preparativos necesarios para enviar una partida a Altissia, la señorita Lain necesita ir hasta allí para obtener todo lo que necesita para llevar a cabo correctamente su trabajo. Mi hijo y sus amigos serán quienes la escolten"

"¿Otro viaje? Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar" – Se quejó Gladio recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermana.

"Será un placer ayudarla señorita Lain" – Dijo Ignis.

"Muchas gracias" – Dijo esta – "¿Cabría la posibilidad de poder ver al capitán Drautos antes de partir? Hace tiempo que no lo veo y…" – Pero esta rápidamente se calló al ver el silencio que se había hecho, por las caras de los presentes sabía que algo no iba bien.

"Cómo te atreves a preguntar por esa maldita alimaña, ese traidor, grandísimo hijo de…"

"¡Gladio suficiente!" – Dijo Noctis un tanto enfadado.

"Pero Noct"

"Suficiente he dicho" - Le ordeno el príncipe a su amigo para luego observar la cara de confusión de la chica. – "Ella no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" – Preguntó esta, pero nadie respondió.

"Lena por favor acompáñame un momento" – Dijo el rey mientras la invitaba salir con este del lugar – "Mariscal ponga en marcha los preparativos para que puedan partir hoy mismo"

{…}

"Así que Glauca" – Dijo esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos para observar a través de la ventana la panorámica de la ciudad, por la posición del sol ya debía de ser mediodía.

"Me temo que sí, nadie lo vio venir"

"Que la ciudad cayese y todo lo que paso posteriormente fue su culpa… dios mío todas las personas que murieron aquel día" – Dijo esta compungida.

"Fue un día muy oscuro tristemente, pero por suerte consiguieron frenarle a tiempo"

"¿Y se sabe algo de donde está?"

"Quedo gravemente herido, pero nunca se encontró su cuerpo, por lo que lo más probable es que haya vuelto a Niflheim"

"Siempre fue tan atento y amable conmigo que me cuesta creer que el Drautos que yo conozco… creía conocer" – Rectificó – "Fuera en realidad Glauca"

"Es muy complicado conocer de verdad a alguien que creemos conocer, somos como una enmarañada y compleja red de la cual sólo somos capaces de rasgar pequeñas cosas; la mayoría inconexas entre sí y jamás somos capaces de llegar a lo más profundo de esta. Porque cada uno decide que mostrar y que no. Y al final sólo podemos llegar a obtener un reflejo de ese alguien que creemos conocer" – Las palabras de Regis habían calado en lo más profundo de Lena, quien mejor podría comprender aquello que ella misma que desde aquel día todo se volvió un constante secreto, tener cuidado de que nadie se enterase; aparentar todo el tiempo.

Ya incluso dudaba de conocer quién era ella misma.

"¿Cree que se podría haber llegado a evitar todo aquello si… ya sabe, mi madre no hubiese presionado?"

"Tu madre tenía un gran corazón Lena, tuvo que dejar muchas cosas atrás para poder empezar de cero, cuando se reencontró con Titus en aquella situación ella simplemente no pudo dejarlo de lado. Y a pesar de la negativa de todos, incluido tu padre, de aceptar a un refugiado de Niflheim en nuestras filas al final lo hicimos, porque confiábamos en tu madre y ella confiaba y creía en Titus"

"Él era su mejor amigo y jugo con ella, la engaño"

"Sí, es cierto, pero creo que nadie nunca fue consciente del dilema que tendría que vivir aquel hombre en su interior, piénsalo, por un lado, estaba su obediencia y lealtad al imperio y por el otro, el amor que le tenía a tu madre. Aquello era algo totalmente incompatible. En todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí él pudo fácilmente acabar con nosotros, si te usaba a ti entonces tendría bajo control a Elena y con ambas en su poder hubiese controlado fácilmente a Percival; obligándole a hacer cualquier cosa para manteneros a salvo"

"Como matar a la familia real" – El rey asintió.

"Pero este nunca tomó aquella vía, todos sus ataques hacia nosotros fueron bajo la armadura de Glauco, este siempre intentó manteneros al margen; en cierta medida protegeros"

Lena guardó silencio, ya no sabía cómo responder a aquello, todo en su cabeza se había hecho un lio.

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" – Le preguntó el rey.

"Sinceramente, no sé cómo tomármelo… me gustaría hablar con él la verdad, saber por qué hizo todo aquello, por qué jugó con mi madre y si de verdad le importaba tanto por qué la traiciono" – Dijo esta para volver a mirar al panorama en silencio.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho hasta que sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, la verdad que aquel simple contacto lo agradeció inmensamente, por ello se dio la vuelta para mirar al rey con una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

"Bueno ya va siendo hora de marcharse, cuanto antes partamos mejor" – Le dijo esta.

"Tienes razón"

Por lo que sin más ambos partieron hasta la entrada de la ciudadela donde una vez en las escaleras exteriores vieron al grupo que los esperaba.

"Ha llegado la hora" – Dijo el rey – "De nuevo os embarcáis en una nueva aventura"

"Por desgracia" – Dijo el príncipe por lo bajo.

"Espero veros a todos de vuelta una vez más, que la luz de los Sidéreos os ilumine y acompañe en el camino"

Después de las palabras del rey todos terminaron de bajar las escaleras hasta el Regalia que estaba aparcado justo delante de estos.

"Me pido copiloto" – Dijo Lena mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de copiloto.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡No! Yo siempre voy de copi" – Se quejo Prompto.

"Se siente, me lo pedí primero" – Y sin más esta abrió la puerta para sentarse.

"Pues en ese caso conduciré yo" – Comentó Gladio para ir hasta el asiento del conductor.

"¿Tú? Pero si nunca lo haces… anda déjame a mí" – Pero este no pudo seguir más allá porque Gladio lo paro en el acto.

"Ni de broma"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Ignis por obvias razones no puede hacerlo, Prompto se distrae con facilidad…"

"Te he oído" – Le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Y yo? ¿Qué me impide a mí?" – Inquirió el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

Sin más Gladio se giró un poco para señalar a la chica que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto, la cual no les estaba prestando atención dado que se encontraba con los auriculares puestos ojeando su teléfono.

"Será una broma ¿verdad?"

"Ni de coña te dejo a ti al volante al lado de ella, lo más probable es que os pongáis a discutir por cualquier estupidez y acabemos estampándonos contra algo"

Noctis iba a decir algo, pero Gladio dio por zanjada la conversación ignorándolo para tomar el asiento de piloto, sin más el príncipe rechistando internamente tuvo que ocupar su lugar habitual en la parte trasera.

* * *

Ya había pasado un rato desde que abandonaron la capital, estos se encontraban ahora en las carreteras de la desértica Leide, la joven observaba el arrido paisaje mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento dado que el vehículo iba sin capota. Esta se quitó los auriculares para guardar su móvil, ya no tenía nada más que oír, por lo que aburrida decidió dar una rápida ojeada al panorama.

A su lado, Gladiolus iba con la vista inmersa en la carretera, en la parte trasera Ignis leía un libro de cocina, mientras que Prompto estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono y, por último, Caelum se hallaba durmiendo. Que extraño.

La morena bostezo, se estaba aburriendo.

"¿Cansada señorita Lain?" – Dijo Gladio.

"Más bien aburrida" – Comentó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Después de aquello la conversación no prosiguió, todos estaban inmersos en sus cosas, por lo que la joven no pudo evitar suspirar. Iba a ser un trayecto muy largo.

Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo, a lo lejos, justo en medio de la carretera apareció un dafoeno y a Gladio se le ocurrió una idea divertida para hacer sufrir a la chica.

"Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí" – Dijo este captando la atención de la chica que al mirar hacia delante vio al animal.

"Ten cuidado, aminora la marcha hasta que pase" - Sin embargo, Gladio no le hizo caso y comenzó a pisar más y más el acelerador – "¡¿Qué haces!?" – Preguntó esta alarmada.

"¿No es obvio?" – Dijo indiferente.

Lena observo rápidamente la aguja del kilometraje y al animal al que cada vez más se iban acercando – "Detente" – Le dijo esta.

"Me temo que no, esas cosas son un maldito estorbo, que mejor que quitar de en medio a uno"

"Gladio detén el coche ahora mismo" – Le ordenó, sin embargo, este hizo oídos sordos.

Lena se estaba poniendo de los nervios, aquella bestia pretendía atropellar a un animal inocente así sin más, no lo podía permitir. – "Gladiolus he dicho que detengas el maldito coche, ¡ya!" – Dijo furiosa.

"Dejad de hacer tanto ruido ahí delante" – Se quejó un adormilado príncipe para así seguir durmiendo.

"¿Sino qué?" – La reto este y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin perder más tiempo, y cuando apenas faltaban ya diez metros para colisionar, Lena agarró un extremo del volante y bruscamente giró a la derecha, aquel acto tuvo como consecuencia que el vehículo se descontrolase y comenzase a dar vueltas por todo el carril. En el interior del coche los ocupantes no pudieron evitar gritar mientras se agarraban a lo que podían, rezando porque aquella peonza terminase de girar de una vez por todas.

El animal rápidamente se apartó de la carretera para ver como el coche seguía de frente en aquel frenesí giratorio.

Hasta que finalmente el vehículo se detuvo al colisionar fuertemente toda la parte frontal contra una barrera de seguridad.

"¿Estamos en el cielo?" – Preguntó Prompto con los ojos muy abiertos mientras temblaba.

Era el único que habló, el resto todavía seguía en estado de shock.

Gladio con el corazón que se le iba a salir de pecho observó a través de la luna completamente desquebrajada toda la parte frontal hecha añicos y como humo blanco salía del capo. – "Era… una… broma… puta loca"

{…}

"¿Por qué no me dejáis ayudar?" – Preguntó Lena, caminando por la carretera mientras veía como el resto del grupo empujaba el vehículo.

"Tú quietecita donde estas, ni te acerques" – Dijo Gladio.

"Te recuerdo que la culpa no fue solamente mía, tú empezaste guapo"

"Pero yo no fui el que me arrancó el volante de las manos y estampo el coche"

"Y yo no habría tenido que haberlo hecho si tú no te hubieses intentado hacer el gracioso"

"¡Silencio de una jodida vez los dos!" – Grito Noct hartó – "¡Me importa una mierda quién haya sido, callaos ya de una maldita vez!" – Y así se dio por zanjada la discusión – "No me puedo creer que esto esté volviendo a pasar otra vez… es un maldito déjà vu" – Se quejó mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lena suspiró mientras se adelantaba un poco, la verdad era que viéndolo todo ahora con perspectiva ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado? Podían haberse matado fácilmente con la tontería.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los quejidos de sus compañeros de grupo, al mirar al frente pudo ver que detrás de una pequeña colina se encontraba Hammerhead, ya les quedaba menos, por lo que sin impórtale lo que le habían ordenado esta se dio media vuelta y regreso hasta el coche.

"Hazme hueco Prompto"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ayudar, para qué sino" – Le respondió.

"Ya has ayudado suficiente" – Se quejo Gladio desde un lateral.

Pero esta hizo oídos sordos y cuando el rubio se hizo a un lado, esta se posicionó detrás del coche para así, entre el príncipe y el fotógrafo, comenzar a empujar para mover aquella chatarra.

"Mierda" – Siseo esta al cabo de un rato. Aquello estaba constando más de lo que pensaba.

Por otro lado, a pesar de creer que nadie lo iba a oír, aquello no fue así dado que pudo escuchar la risa de Caelum.

"¿Cansada ya?"

"No" – Mintió esta.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Si quieres puedes parar"

"No hace falta, puedo con ello" – A pesar de que en el fondo no pudiese.

"Lain tienes la cara hecha un tomate, lo que menos necesitamos es que te desplomes ahora"

"¿Crees que no voy a poder con ello? Te equivocas"

"¿Segura?" – Se rio este ante la terquedad de la morena – "Esta bien, hagamos una cosa, si eres capaz de aguantar hasta Hammerhead, te invitó a comer lo que quieras ¿trato?"

"Trato hecho" – Confirmó esta – "Ya verás Caelum, te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras"

"Eso está por verse"

Y así esta comenzó a hacer más fuerza, no porque quisiera llegar a la estación o terminar con todo aquello, sino porque quería hacerle tragar sus palabras al príncipe. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Al cabo de unas horas, el grupo consiguió finalmente llegar hasta la estación, una vez que el coche paro frente al taller todos los que empujaban se desplomaron contra el suelo, estaban agotados, sudando hasta más no poder y recalentados por el abrazador sol que estaba en su hora máxima.

"Pensé que no lo conseguiríamos" – Dijo Prompto a lo que los demás asintieron haciendo ruidos inconexos al no poder apenas hablar.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para recobrar fuerzas dado que escucharon un chillido de pánico al otro extremo, por lo que rápidamente se levantaron para encontrarse con Cindy, la cual se llevaba las manos al rostro mientras miraba al Regalia con horror.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios habéis hecho?! Panda de animales" – Dijo mientras corría para ponerse a ojear el vehículo, observando primero los daños superficiales para luego abrir el capo y ver los internos – "Parece que la carrocería fue lo que se llevó la peor parte, a simple vista no parece que haya daños internos" – Comentó aliviada para cerrar así el capo.

"Nosotros también estamos bien, gracias por preguntar" – Dijo Prompto.

"Ya sabía que vosotros estabais bien, anda rubito, no me seas tan melodramático. Bien me diréis quién fue el responsable de este crimen o tendré que descubrirlo yo sola" – Preguntó para tomar una llave inglesa de su cinturón.

Rápidamente todos se hicieron a un lado para señalar a la responsable máxima de todo, la cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse para mirarlos con indignación.

"¡Anda! Forastera, pero si eres tú" – Dijo Cindy ahora más contenta.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?" - Se acercó Lena para saludarla.

Estos se quedaron observando como las chicas comenzaban a hablar de una forma tan amigable y así dejar en segundo plano a los chicos.

"¿Ya os conocías?" – Preguntó Noct llamando la atención de ambas.

"Sí su alteza, me encontré a esta chica vagando por el desierto de camino a la capital y me ofrecí a llevarla"

"Entiendo… dejando los reencuentros para otro momento ¿Cindy crees que nos podrías echar una mano con nuestro pequeño incidente"

"Sí claro, pero será mejor que os pongáis cómodos porque con un daño así tardare lo suyo. Ahora Ignis, Gladio, si sois tan amables ¿podrías ayudarme a meter el coche en el taller?"

"Vamos Lain, dejémoslo a ellos hacer su trabajo, te has ganado una comida" – Le dijo el príncipe mientras iba junto a Prompto al restaurante que había al otro extremo de la estación. Lena rápidamente echó a andar para alanzar a los otros dos.

Una vez en la cafetería estos tomaron asiento en la barra y el cocinero les entrego la carta y mientras Prompto y Noctis charlaban a cerca de lo hambrientos que estaban y de la buena pinta que tenía todo; Lena pasaba las páginas en busca de algo que poder comer. «maldita sea todo tiene carne» pensó esta.

"¿Pasa algo Lena?" – Le preguntó Prompto al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía.

"No nada" – Dijo esta sin más.

"Bueno qué chicos ¿os habéis decidido?"

"Sí que sean dos hamburguesas dobles, una con todo y otra sin vegetales, dos colas" – Pidió Noctis.

"Estupendo ¿y para la señorita?"

Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en ella, quien se sintió abrumada debido a la sobre atención – "No se preocupe, no tengo hambre, con un vaso de agua será suficiente" – Dijo para cerrar la carta y dejarla en la barra.

"Tonterías si estás hambrienta"

"Que va, estoy bien" – Entonces sus tripas resonaron, aquello hizo sonreír al príncipe y esta tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no vieran lo roja que se puso.

"Anda no seas tonta, ya te dije que yo invitaba, vamos pide lo que quieras"

"No es por eso"

"¿Y entonces por qué es?"

"Es que soy vegetariana" – Le confeso como si fuese algún tipo de pecado. Menuda bobada. Lo único es que detestaba ser siempre ella la que tuviese pegas para comer.

"¿Vegetariana? ¿Desde cuándo?" – Le preguntó Noctis.

"¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?"

"Cuatro, cinco años, por ahí más o menos"

"Vale pues desde ese tiempo"

"¿Y no te has muerto? Curioso" – Dijo Prompto.

Lena se rio ante su comentario – "No Prompto no me he muerto, ser vegetariano no significa solo comer vegetales, hay mucho más"

"Seguro que en el menú hay algo que puedas comer, déjame ver" – Le dijo el príncipe mientras tomaba la carta para ojearla minuciosamente.

"Que va Caelum, ya me la he visto de arriba abajo y todo tiene carne. Pero no hace falta que te preocupes"

"Bobadas, seguro que algo encontramos… oye Takka" – Dijo llamando la atención del cocinero – "Por casualidad ¿no tendrás nada en el menú que sea apto para vegetarianos?"

"Fíjate tú por donde sí que tengo"

"¿De veras?" – Dijeron los tres a la vez sin creérselo.

"Sí, en los tiempos que corren uno tiene que aprender a actualizar el negocio. Reinviértanse morir. Lo que pasa que de momento la oferta es algo escueta señorita ¿le viene bien un estofado de seitán?"

"Sí, estupendo" – Dijo Lena dándole la carta.

"¿Seitán? ¿Qué es eso?" – Le preguntó Noct por lo bajo al rubio, pero este sólo le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Al cabo de un rato sus órdenes le fueron servidas y ambos chicos se quedaron observando aquel humeante cuenco repleto de verduras y ¿Carne?

"Pero si eso lleva carne, te han timado" – Dijo el rubio.

"No Prompto, parece, pero no es ¿queréis probar?"

"No gracias" – Dijo el fotógrafo para hincarle el diente a su hamburguesa.

"Venga yo sí" – Dijo el príncipe a lo que su amigo le contestó mirándolo como si tuviese una segunda cabeza – "¿Qué?"

Pero no tuvo tiempo de que le respondiesen ya que esta le paso el plato, este cogió una cuchara para tomar una porción, sin vegetales por supuesto, para acercarla y olerla; la verdad que no olía nada mal y la pinta era bastante apetitosa. Por lo que sin más se la llevó a la boca.

"¿Qué tal?" – Le preguntó la morena mientras este le devolvía el plato.

"No está mal, parece carne, pero no sabe a nada como esta, es comestible… aunque tampoco es algo que añadiría a mi dieta" – Comentó este para sí poder comenzar a comer su comida.

Por lo que sin más todos estos comenzaron a comer, dejando de lado todo por lo que se habían embarcado en aquella nueva aventura para poder charlar como jóvenes cualesquiera.

En un momento dado Lena pudo ver como Caelum le acercaba un poco su plato con patatas fritas – "Anda coge" – Le dijo sin más – "He pedido muchas… ¿esto todavía lo puedes comer verdad?"

Lena se rio ante lo dicho por este y sin más tomó una para empezar a compartir así las patatas, un acto tan simple pero que en sí encerraba un montón de significado. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para el rubio, quien rápidamente tomo una fotografía de estos. Tal vez este viaje ayudaba a que se reconciliaran ambos, porque, ante todo, estos fueron sobre todo grandes amigos.

Pasado un rato finalmente Ignis y Gladio se les unieron.

"Cindy ha dicho que por lo menos tardara un día entero en arreglar el coche" – Comentó Ignis.

"¿Y qué haremos para pasar el tiempo?" – Preguntó Prompto.

"Si necesitáis matar el tiempo tal vez podías hacerlo echando una mano" – Le dijo el cocinero captando la atención de los presentes.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó Noct.

Entonces pudieron ver como este se agachaba para tomar algo de detrás de la barra, un papel el cual puso encima de la barra, el grupo se acercó para ver qué era; un cartel de una batida caza. – "Una manada de Dafoenos al noroeste de aquí últimamente han estado causando estragos destrozando los cultivos de la zona y matando al ganado. Si no tenéis nada que hacer, podrías aceptar la batida y solucionar el problema"

El príncipe miro por un momento el cartel para acto seguido observar a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron – "Takka tienes a tus cazadores" – Dijo aceptando la propuesta.

"Estupendo muchachos, aquí tenéis el mapa con las indicaciones, os estaré esperando" – Dijo para así seguir a lo suyo.

"Muy bien manos a la obra, cuando antes acabemos con esos bichos mejor" – Dijo Gladio y así todos estos comenzaron a salir del local.

Todos menos Noctis que se detuvo un momento para dirigirse a Lena – "Será mejor que no vengas podría ser peligroso"

"Sí tranquilo, tengo más que claro que no voy a acompañaros" – Le respondió en cierto tono que no le gustó nada al príncipe.

"Está bien y ¿ahora qué demonios te pasa?"

"¿Que qué me pasa?... Sabes qué, voy a dejar que lo pienses un momento" – Aquella contestación puso de mal humor al príncipe.

"Agg qué te den, paso de discutir contigo" – Y sin más este salió del local maldiciendo en voz baja.

En el exterior sus amigos habían alquilado unos Chocobos dado que por lo que les había indicado Takka, la zona donde se hallaban las bestias estaba bastante retirada. Noctis caminó a paso rápido hasta su ave – "En marcha" – Dijo sin más para comenzar así con la batida.

Por otro lado, en el local, Lena observó como el grupo echaba a correr rápidamente en aquellos animales, perdiéndose al poco en la distancia, no pudo evitar suspirar; aquello iba ser un viaje muy largo.

Sin más esta salió de la cafetería en dirección al taller, donde encontró a Cindy inmersa en su tarea.

"Buenas forastera" – Dijo para ver como la chica tomaba asiento en un taburete. – "Gladio me contó lo que hiciste para dejar el coche así… menuda loca del coño eres, podrías haberos matado" – Comentó un tanto divertida.

"Soy una mujer de armas tomar" – Contestó esta sin más.

Después de aquello sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de las herramientas de la rubia.

"¿Y el resto del grupo?"

"Se han ido de cacería"

"Así que han aceptado la batida de caza eh, será pan comido para esos chavales, en nada verás que están de vuelta" – Comentó mientras atornillaba unas piezas.

"Uhm" – Respondió sin más la morena.

"Presiento que aquello no te emociona mucho ¿verdad?"

"¿Se me nota tanto?" – Preguntó a lo que la rubia respondió con una leve risa – "No estoy nada contenta, la verdad es que estoy en contra del maltrato animal. Pienso que hay otras formas de resolver esto"

Cindy dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la joven con cierta ternura – "Cariño como se nota que tú te has criado en la ciudad"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo también estoy en contra de que se les haga daño a los animales, sin embargo, aquí afuera las cosas son bastante distintas a lo que tú estás habituada, en estas tierras impera la ley del más fuerte. Aquí ninguna de esas criaturas va a tener consideración contigo, son animales salvajes, se guían por sus instintos, si ven que eres más débil te atacaran sin tregua alguna. Al final se basa en comer o ser comido" – Comentó para así proseguir con lo suyo.

La verdad era que Cindy tenía absoluta razón y más bien ella estaba siendo un poco hipócrita con el resto del grupo, en especial con el príncipe, porque al final en su propio trabajo se había visto en situaciones como las que decía la rubia, comer o ser comido. Y si estaba hoy en día en aquel taller era porque ella era la que había comido.

Era injusto machacar tanto a Caelum. Por lo que una vez que regresaran le pediría disculpas.

"Y dime ¿cuánto hace que os conocéis tú y el príncipe?"

"Desde la infancia, nuestros padres eran amigos"

Después de aquello se volvió a hacer otro silencio.

"Interesante… las historias de amoríos entre amigos de toda la vida son mis favoritas, son las que más drama contienen sabes"

"¡¿Qu-Qué!" – Dijo Lena sobresaltada, atragantándose con su saliva – "¿Pero de dónde sacas todo eso?"

"Oh vamos mujer que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que entre vosotros hay algo... o más bien hubo"

"Fuimos pareja por un tiempo, pero la cosa no terminó muy bien entre nosotros dos"

"¿Qué me dices?"

"Tuve cierto percance en mí vida que me hundió, y a pesar de que él intentó ayudarme terminé cerrándome en banda y tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte en la que acabé diciéndole cosas muy feas. Básicamente que él era el responsable principal de todas mis desgracias" – Le contó esta – "Después de aquello nos separamos y cada uno tomó su camino"

"Oh que pena chica, se notaba que hacías una pareja ideal, hay cierta química entre vosotros que no es fácil de explicar" – Dijo, pero rápidamente su rostro se tornó en alegría – "Pero no hay que preocuparse, el destino os ha vuelto a unir, es cuestión de tiempo que cada uno acabe en los brazos del otro"

"¡Qué dices! ¿Seguro que no te ha dado una insolación o algo por el estilo?"

"Sólo tienes que ver como el principito te mira, se nota que aún sigue babeando por ti"

"Tonterías, además él siempre quiso a Lunafreya, lo nuestro fue más para pasar el rato"

"Si tú lo dices, pero dónde hubo una llama siempre quedan cenizas"

"Se te ha ido la olla" – Le respondió esta.

¿Caelum y ella de nuevo juntos? Aquello era una tontería.

{…}

"Ese era el último" – Dijo Noctis mientras hacía desaparecer su espada.

Este dio una rápida pasada al campo de batalla para observar los cadáveres de la manada que debían eliminar, la verdad era que habían tardado más en llegar al punto que encontrar y eliminar a aquellas bestias.

"Me temo que no todas Noct" – Dijo Prompto señalando hacia una posición concreta.

Al dirigir su vista hacia donde apuntaba su compañero pudo percatarse de otra de esas bestias, un rezagado que se encontraba a la entrada de un gran túnel, cuando el príncipe dio un paso la bestia rápidamente echo a correr al oscuro interior.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – Inquirió Gladio.

"No podemos dejar que el animal huya, se nos encomendó eliminar a todas las bestias" – Expuso Ignis.

"Ya habéis oído, a por la bestia" – Dijo el príncipe mientras echaba a caminar hasta la entrada del túnel.

"No sé ve absolutamente nada" – Comentó el fotógrafo ante la profunda oscuridad que gobernaba aquel sitio. – "¿A dónde creéis que llevara esto?"

"Es una antigua entrada a vieja red de minas que hay repartida por toda la zona, tened cuidado no os separéis, nadie quiere perderse aquí dentro" – Dijo Ignis.

Entonces el grupo encendió sus linternas para ponerse así en marcha. Estos comenzaron a recorrer kilómetros de túneles por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, aquel inhóspito lugar era realmente aterrador, todo estaba sumido en tan profundo silencio que el más insignificante de los sonidos se volvía casi como un trueno en la lejanía. Por otro lado, la temperatura iba descendiendo a cada paso que daban.

Pero lo más desagradable de todo aquello, era la constante sensación de sentirse vigilados, a pesar de estar completamente solos, no podían evitar sentir que había algo que los estaba observando desde las sombras.

"No estamos solos" – Dijo Ignis pasado un tiempo – "Hay algo más aquí dentro" – Entre los diversos sonidos que resonaban en aquel lugar, propios de aquella zona, había uno que desentonaba. Un constante arrastrar se podía ir a través de las paredes.

Aquella advertencia se vio reforzada cuando a su paso comenzaron a encontrar huesillos de animales repartidos por todas partes.

«Maldita sea ¿dónde se habrá metido aquel bicho?» pensó Noctis el cual ya estaba harto de aquel siniestro lugar.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a escuchar ciertos quejidos de dolor, aullidos, provenientes de lo más profundo del lugar. Estos se miraron los unos a los otros, sus expresiones lo decían todo. Nadie quería ir. Pero no les quedaba más remedio, debían comprobar la fuente de aquello.

Por lo que contra sus deseos el grupo aligeraron el paso y al cabo de poco tiempo llegaron al origen de todo.

A pocos metros de ellos, se encontraba el dafoeno que se les había escapado, en el suelo, moribundo, debido a una fea y gran herida que tenía hecha en uno de sus costados; por la cual se estaba desangrando. Este emitía leves quejidos mientras se movía sin fuerza alguna.

El grupo estaba en silencio, contemplando aquella escena hasta que el príncipe hecho a andar bajo la atenta mirada del resto, para posicionarse delante del animal, agacharse y estar a su altura de este. Acto seguido el príncipe hizo aparecer su espada, la cual posiciono en el pecho del animal.

De un rápido movimiento la clavo, el animal emitió un quejido que se llevó consigo su último aliento, después de aquello el príncipe exhalo todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Una fuerte presión se había instaurado en su pecho.

Después de aquello este se levantó - "¿regresamos o qué?" – Dijo el Príncipe.

"¡Noctis detrás de ti!" – Grito Ignis.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando este se dio la vuelta sintió como algo impactaba contra él tirándolo varios metros atrás, en el suelo, un tanto confuso vio un montón de luces sobre él. Cuando volvió en sí, se percató de que aquellas luces eran las linternas de sus amigos.

"¿Noct estás bien?" – Le preguntó Prompto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Sí, lo estoy" – Confirmó.

Entonces el príncipe se percató de un viscoso y nauseabundo líquido que se escurría por todo su cuerpo – "Qué coño" – Comentó mientras se limpiaba aquello de rostro.

Estos escucharon como algo grande se arrastraba hasta ellos y al iluminar la zona se percataron de que lo que había atacado al animal y posteriormente al príncipe había sido un Naga.

Sin más el grupo desenfundo sus armas, preparándose así para la inminente batalla.

* * *

Lena observaba como poco a poco el sol se iba poniendo, el grupo todavía no había vuelto, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"¿Todavía nada?" – Le preguntó Cindy. Lena negó.

"Dónde se habrán metido"

De pronto el teléfono de esta comenzó a sonar por lo que rápidamente descolgó.

"¿Lena?" – Preguntó Prompto.

"Prompto, ¿estáis bien?"

"Sí lo estamos, tuvimos unas complicaciones, pero ya acabamos"

"Me alegra oír eso, ¿dónde estáis?"

"¿Ves las montañas que están detrás del restaurante?" – Lena despegó la oreja del teléfono para comenzar a buscarlas, hasta que finalmente las diviso.

"Sí" – Confirmó.

"Camina como si fueras hasta estas" – Le indicó.

Esta siguió las indicaciones de su amigo, rodeo el restaurante hasta salir de los límites del recinto y ponerse detrás del edificio.

"¿Me ves? Yo a ti sí"

Entonces esta comenzó a mirar a través de la desértica planicie, buscando al rubio hasta que finalmente lo pudo ver haciéndole señas, este se hallaba en una gran plataforma de piedra.

"Ya te veo"

"Estupendo, ven aquí, ya tenemos el campamento montado"

"De acuerdo, en nada estoy allí"

"Vale, pero no tardes mucho, que dentro de poco anochecerá"

Esta colgó para ir hasta donde Cindy – "Ya llegaron, tuvieron unas complicaciones, pero están bien"

"Ves te lo dije, pan comido para esos chavales. ¿Y dónde están?"

"Acampando cerca de aquí"

La rubia se río al oír eso – "Bien les gusta una acampada a esos chicos, por cierto, dónde te vas a quedar tú a todo esto"

"Supongo que me quedaré con ellos"

"Puedes quedarte dormir aquí si quieres"

"Tranquila no soy una chica delicada, dormir en el suelo no me importa"

"Cómo quieras"

"Pero tal vez mañana por la mañana me pase para tomar una ducha" – Dejo caer.

"La más rápida del desierto" – Agregó Cindy – "Sin problema, pásate aquí cuando quieras"

Después de aquello Lain se despidió de la mecánica para así echar a andar hasta donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, poco a poco el sol se iba terminando de poner, ya para cuando llegó al campamento había anochecido.

"Buenas" – Dijo Gladio cuando la vio a aparecer.

"Estáis asquerosos" – No pudo evitar comentar al ver lo sucios que estaban.

"Gajes del oficio" – Le comentó Prompto.

"Ya veo" – Dijo para tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

Lena no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro al pensar que iba a tener que dormir con cuatro apestosos chicos, no es que la suciedad le desagradara, pero el estar en un espacio cerrado ya era otra cosa.

"Señorita Lain aquí tiene" – Dijo Ignis mientras le entregaba un plato con comida – "Noctis me dijo que es vegetariana, así que prepare esto para usted"

"Muchas gracias Ignis, pero no era necesario"

"No se preocupe, ha sido un placer, no todos los días se puede cocinar otro tipo de comida"

Esta recibió el plato con gusto y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al príncipe el cual charlaba tranquilamente con Prompto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquello había un detalle bastante bonito por parte del pelinegro. Tenía que darle las gracias.

"Por cierto señorita" – Dijo Ignis llamando su atención – "Le he pedido a Gladio que monte otra tienda para usted"

"¡Qué!" – Dijeron rápidamente ambos jóvenes al oír aquello.

"Eso es trato preferente" – Comentó Prompto indignado.

"La señorita Lain es nuestra invitada, además es una dama y se merece lo mejor, no tener que estar compartiendo tienda incomoda y apretada" – Dijo Ignis dejando por zanjada la disputa.

"Ella es una dama para lo que quiere" – Dijo Noctis por lo bajo. – "¡Ouch!" – Se quejó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Algo duro y metálico lo había golpeado.

Al mirar de que se trataba vio una cuchara tirada en el suelo, este rápidamente giró la cabeza para ver a la culpable de ello, pero en cambio Lena estaba silbando tranquilamente mientras miraba para otro lado. Como si aquello no tuviese que ver con ella.

Después de aquello y que la cena terminase, el grupo se quedó hablando un rato más, más bien ellos ya que la joven permanecía en silencio escuchándolos hablar, hasta que se levantó.

"¿Te vas a dormir ya?" – Le preguntó Prompto.

Esta asintió mientras bostezaba, para así ir hasta su tienda donde encontró gratamente todas sus cosas, esta comenzó a hurgar en su maleta a ver si había traído algún suéter con el que poder dormir. Finalmente encontró un jersey bastante ancho, de color crema que no era ni muy fino ni muy grueso.

Una vez cambiada esta sacó un poco el cuerpo de la tienda para ver como el resto se preparaba también para ir a dormir.

"Prompto" – Llamó al rubio captando en el acto su atención.

"Dime"

"¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?" – Le propuso sin más. La verdad era que desde el aquel extraño sueño no le apetecía nada dormir sola.

Aquello pilló con la guardia baja al rubio el cual se puso rojo al instante, para nada se esperaba algo así, se había quedado helado ya que no sabía qué contestar, por un lado, estaba su amiga que esperaba una respuesta y por otro; aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba ahí Noctis observándolo atento, seguramente con una mirada de pocos amigos, esperando a ver qué contestaba.

"No hace falta, muchas gracias"

"¿Seguro?" – Este asintió – "De acuerdo" – Y sin más esta se metió en la tienda, si él no quería tampoco iba a estar rogándole.

"Me voy a dormir" – Dijo el pelinegro serio para desaparecer en el interior de la tienda.

El fotógrafo se permitió suspirar aliviado, aquello había sido como desactivar una bomba. La verdad que iba a necesitar montárselo de alguna forma para no seguir siendo el árbitro o más bien la pelota en la constante partida de ping-pong que los otros dos estaban teniendo.

{…}

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol Lena despertó, salió de la tienda para ver como el resto del grupo aún seguía durmiendo, así que aprovechando la momentánea calma que había, se pusó unos pantalones cortos para no salir en bragas.

Esta se alejó unos cuantos metros del camping, descalza, sintiendo como sus pies chocaban con la irregular y todavía fría tierra, cuando considero que ya había recorrido lo suficiente tomo asiento en el suelo y adoptando la postura del loto. Esta poco a poco fue acompasando su respiración, para así calmar su cuerpo y ayudar a dejar su mente en blanco, nada más que permitiéndose sentir la conexión que había entre ella y el espacio que le rodeaba.

Para así comenzar con su meditación.

Pasadas unas horas esta regresó al campamento, donde aún el resto seguía durmiendo, para tomar sus cosas e ir hasta donde estaba Cindy la cual le recibió con una radiante sonrisa, unos pelos alborotados y un divertido pijama de Chocobos. Esta le indico donde se hallaba el baño y que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Cosa que hizo encantada.

Al salir esta se topó con el desayuno hecho por parte de la mecánica, haciendo que en el acto su estómago despertara, por lo que sin más esta tomó asiento junto a la rubia para así disfrutar de la comida.

Tiempo después, esta se despidió de Cindy la cual ya iba a comenzar con la jornada y sin más nada que hacer regresó al campamento.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – Fue como la recibió Prompto el cual lucía bastante alterado.

"Con Cindy, desayunando" – Contestó sin más.

"Ah" – Le respondió este, pero fue algo más bien automático ya que el chico estaba bastante metido en su mundo.

Entonces esta se percató de que también Ignis y Gladio estaban también alterados, algo había pasado que ella se había perdido.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó, pero nadie le respondió todos estaban demasiados nerviosos como para ello, entonces esta se percató de otra cosa – "¿Y Caelum?"

Por la expresión que pusieron sus compañeros supo que lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver con el príncipe, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar la tienda se abrió y de ella salió el susodicho.

A Lena sus ojos se le abrieron tanto que casi se le salieron de la órbita, esta rápidamente miro al resto del grupo los cuales lucían iguales de confusos y sorprendidos que ella. Todos estaban flipando. Y era que nadie era capaz de entender que había pasado para que de un día para otro delante de ellos se encontrase un pequeño Noctis de ocho años que también miraba a aquellas personas sin entender que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Hola! cuánto tiempo la verdad, siento mucho la espera pero la verdad fue que me surgieron varios inconvenientes que fueron atrasando la escritura del capítulo, pero por fin está aquí la primera parte. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. La continuación no tardara mucho, espero poder tenerla lista antes de que acabé el verano.**

 **Sin más os dejo, siempre me gustaría saber qué opináis con vuestros reviews, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
